The Other Marauder Girl
by MisguidedPlume
Summary: When Severus Snape is given a muggle-born witch as a reward from Voldemort for his loyalty she is none other than Lavinia Eloise Hewitt. Severus had always considered Lavinia as the other Marauder girl. The girl who belonged to Sirius Black, and he often times wondered what would have become of Lily if it had been Lavinia in her place that fateful night at Godric's Hollow.
1. The Reward

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any other affiliated characters (obviously). I only own Lavinia and any other characters I choose to sprinkle in with my imagination. Please note I do have this story posted on my Quotev account under the pen name Castergirl. I joined Fanfiction to broaden my audience, and to receive extra feedback to help myself grow as a writer. I hope you all enjoy this story!**

The Dark Mark had been burning since sundown on this particular summer night. The seething pain on his forearm had taken the potions master aback. He had sent an owl to Dumbledore informing him of this unexpected call from his other master. His mind was racing with the possibilities it ranged from the Dark Lord's displeasure to a horrendous dark revel where rape and pillaging would be common. Nevertheless, Snape apparated to Malfoy Manor, in his Death Eater robes, with a foreboding expression on his face.

Once in front of the manor he silently climbed the steps, and wordlessly waved his wand to disarm the wards. He somberly makes his way down the long main hallway of the Malfoy abode, and he pushes the door open to the main sitting room. He casts his eyes down onto the floor as he makes his way down the rows of Death Eater standing to his left and right. As he knelt he was aware that all the eyes in the room were focused on him as he paid his respects to their master. Taking the hem of his master's tattered black robes, he kisses it, before proceeding to end of the line to be beside Lucius.

"Not so fast Severus, come back here, we are all here to celebrate you tonight," Voldemort commands in a deathly whisper. He retreats wordlessly, bowing down humbly, before answering the Dark Lord directly.

"I am honored my Lord, but truly nothing gives me greater pleasure than serving you." His master lets out a few loud guffaws, grinning from ear to ear, he wordlessly casts a spell to open the door on the other side of the room.

"A reward for my most humble servant. I promised you one years ago, but I failed to procure it for you. Tonight, however, I think you will enjoy this one. I'm sure you two are very familiar with each other. No need for introductions," Voldemort cackles.

Snape watches silently, mustering all his strength to remain emotionless, but surely he knew exactly _who_ the Dark Lord was speaking of. Years ago his master had promised he would spare the 'Mudblood' for him, Lily, the woman he loved irrevocably even to this day. However, nothing could prepare him for the shock that was coming. His eyes widened as he watched Mulciber bring in a limp woman, who could barely stand on her own, but his fellow Death Eater roughly pushed the woman in front of him regardless.

"Mudblood! Look up and see your new master. I trust you two are no strangers." She shivers to the callousness of Voldemort's voice, but she looks up with unwavering courage. _Why ever would she not? Bloody Gryffindors are always bested by their bloody courage_. These thoughts were racing in Snape's head when he registered her face.

He recognized the hazel eyes with hints of yellow, brown, and green that were glaring icily back into his cold dark eyes. When he had known the mysterious woman as a girl she had always dyed her hair blonde, but now it was presumably its natural sleek black hue. Her high pointed cheekbones were slashed with gashes and cuts; he noticed more gashes and cuts running along her collarbone and arms.

"Do you recognize her Severus," his master mused. He nodded slowly, before revealing to the rest of the Death Eaters the woman's identity.

"Lavinia Eloise Hewitt. She was a year below me, but she dated Black up until he was sent to his stint in Azkaban," he announced in an unwavering even baritone.

"Yes, indeed, but now she is _yours_ Severus. Do what you will with her...you can share her or keep her to yourself for all I care. I thought perhaps your abode at Spinner's End needs a womanly touch. She can do your cooking, cleaning, washing, and perhaps warming your bed. Her lover is dead after all, naturally, thanks to Bellatrix." Upon the mentioning of her name the frizzy haired deranged witch spoke up to respond.

"He was a disgrace to the Black bloodline, my Lord, he was no cousin of mine. _Toujours pur_. He almost disgraced us further by planning to marry that mudblood," she spat.

 _Oh Bella_ , _even if Black did not marry her...your precious family bloodline is already tainted, but not from the intermingling of witches and wizards with different kinds of magical blood….it is the deranged likes of you_ , thought Snape bitterly.

"Whatever you do though Snape don't put a child in her," she added with venom. The rest of the room laughed alongside her as she cackled.

"Silence. Severus you may go now," Voldemort waves granting him clemency from the embarrassment or perhaps the revel that may occur later on in the night.

To keep up with his facade, he roughly grabs her in order to apparate out of the manor. Though prior to fully disappearing he heard the jeers and complaints that echoed throughout the manor.

"Oh come now Snape! Why aren't you sharing her! I'm sure she's been used many times by Black already no need to keep her to yourself!"

He did not _ask_ for her nor did he even _want_ her at the slightest. He had to follow his master's orders upon fear of death. Seeing her tonight and having to deal with bringing her home made his heart ache in a way that it had not in years. He often times wondered if Lily would still be alive if it was Lavinia and Black who was having a child as the seventh month died away that fateful year. The two women had become friends naturally since they were famously dating members of the _bloody_ Marauders gang. He felt resentment for the woman creeping into the back of his mind and into his heart, but he had always been civil towards her when he was still friends with Lily. Lavinia was many things an American transfer student from Ilvermorny, Black's lover, a talented Healer, but now she was meant to be his prisoner of war.


	2. Keeping Up With Appearances

As they apparated into Snape's living room in Spinner's End they were met with a stuttering squeaky greeting from Peter Pettigrew. He had at first panicked when he heard the popping sound of the two apparating into the living room, and he had cowered underneath the coffee table. Lavinia stared at the other man who was rather short in stature with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and pointed nose. Her eyes narrowed in contempt as she scanned the mouse-like features of Pettigrew. Snape's dark eyes watched her as the witch slowly began to develop a shade of red across her face, from the anger she harbored for the inept coward of the Marauders.

"You….you opportunist git," she spat with venom. Her hands seemed to travel to her right pocket, but only then she realized that she no longer had her wand. Voldemort had seen to it that the wand was confiscated from the muggle-born witch. Pettigrew squeaked in response before mustering the small shred of courage to respond haughtily.

"Now, now Lavinia, is that really a way to greet an old friend," he squeaked timidly, mocking her as he covered his face with his hands.

"Leave Wormtail. We do not require your assistance," whispered Snape in a deathly low whisper. As Pettigrew slowly began to scurry away he looked back at Lavinia with a grin. In response, Snape grabbed the nearest paperweight on his table, lifting the object up, he aimed it towards Pettigrew as a threat for him to scurry away faster.

As the door banged with a thud as Pettigrew sped away, Snape raised his wand silently muttering a Silencing Charm for the living room. He motioned Lavinia with his right hand commanding her to sit on the sofa.

"Do you really honestly expect me sit down civilly and have a tea party with you," she retorted sarcastically, crossing her arms. He threw her a glare in response.

"Need I remind you...you are not exactly in the position to be making demands," he hissed. She sat down, but she did so with a dramatic huff. Her body violently thudded onto the sofa as she made an effort through her body language to express her displeasure to be in the same room as him.

He nodded, making his ways towards the shelf in his living room study which was stocked up with potions. She watched as he grabbed a vial with a label in his neat cursive, but she couldn't make out the words from her seat. He poured the contents of the vial into a cup before shoving it over to her, and sitting down across from her in his arm chair.

"First, drink. Then, you shall tell me how you landed yourself in such an unfortunate position. I liked to think you had more brains than the imbeciles you associated yourself with," he said waving his hand. He had noticed her lack of clothes as her clothes were all tattered up and dirty, which from he deduced that with her feisty temperament, she had put up a good fight. He watched with displeasure as she placed the potion back onto the coffee table.

"It's not poison. If I kill you the Dark Lord will be displeased in the way I have treated his _gift_."

Her eyes narrowed at him, before she silently closed her eyes and began muttering under her breath. He could catch various phrases of Latin such as _sanguine_ and _salutifer_ from her muttering. As she continued in her trance and incantations, Snape watched as the wounds on her face, collarbone, and arms began to slowly heal themselves. He began to clap silently and slowly, he was not amused with her display of her wandless healing, but made an effort to sarcastically applaud her.

"As excellent as you are in your potions skills, there is nothing that could have given me a speedier recovery," she said boldly. The very last thing she needed was to feel like a bird with a broken wing taken in and healed by Snape.

"It never ceases to amaze me how bloated Gryffindors are in their pride," Snape, bellowed in exasperation. She rolled her eyes before proceeding to tell her tale.

"After that deranged banshee killed Sirius...she saw to it that I should be _taken care of_. As you are very well aware of, I only had recently returned to England after hearing the news that Sirius had escaped two years ago. I made it my business to see to it that Sirius' will was carried out. Bellatrix of course was unhappy, but she was already legally invalidated as the heiress since she murdered her own cousin in cold blood. Nevertheless, she made sure her vendetta against me would lead to my capture and torture," she explains briefly. Snape could sense her omitting some of the details as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

He was aware that ever since her return to England she had made it an effort to make it up to Potter for being an estranged godmother. Dumbledore had informed him that the Dursleys had saw to it that any letters she had sent over the years remained unanswered. Regardless, Dumbledore had told her to refrain from initiating confrontation after she realized her letters were left unanswered, since he was unaware of Black's innocence like the rest of the Wizarding World. He did not wish to devastate precious Potter with the knowledge that his godfather may have been responsible for the death of his parents. Snape was also aware that the witch was not trusting of him, because her former lover also questioned where his loyalties lie.

"Well, then perhaps I gave you too much credit in your abilities. You only managed to successfully evade Bellatrix for a month," he mocked. He had to keep up with appearances after all she was a member of the Order, but she could not know with certainty that he had switched sides. Especially now since the Dark Lord would be surveilling the both of them. Their lack of privacy made him realize that he had to convince Pettigrew of his ruthlessness as a Death Eater. He felt a twinge of regret and disgust, but he knew had to proceed.

Suddenly, he got up from his seat alarming the witch that was sitting across from him. His dark black robes fluttered as he grabbed her wrist with one hand before roughly pulling her hair in the other. He wordlessly uncharms the living room door, but made sure to close it with a bang so that it would catch Pettigrew's attention. As he predicted he watched as Pettigrew timidly poked his head out of the kitchen watching the violent scene unfold in front of him.

"What the bloody hell! Unhand me! You cannot do this! Snape let go," she screamed. She began swinging her body from left to right hoping to loosen the grip. Her resistance was futile, because he had a good grip on her hair. She screamed in pain as she was allowing him to rip out some of her own hair in the process.

For good measure, Snape decided in order to make the show believable, on their way up the stairs to his bedroom, he pinned her onto the wall on the right side of the staircase. His black eyes met her hazel ones, in order to focus on the regrettable next course of action he decided he would focus on the hues of green in her eyes. _Just pretend for a moment that it's Lily. Merlin, what am I thinking I would not do this to Lily_. She seemed to get the gist of what he was planning from his heated almost lustful gaze.

"NO!" she cried, but as she twisted her head from left to right, Snape closed the small space in between them.

His lips crashed onto hers mercilessly, his hands roamed further down, and eventually his lips found their way onto her neck. Her vision was blurred from the tears that were forming in her eyes involuntarily. _No. No. No. Why is this happening again_. She felt him picking her up bridal style as her body began to slowly weaken from the fight she had put up earlier. Lavinia decided to force her eyes shut if she had to relive this nightmare once more...she did not want any vivid visual memories of it. She heard another door bang, and presumably she now had a feeling they were in the bedroom. She heard a mix of her loud sobbing with the wet kissing sounds that were emitting from the contact of Snape's lips onto her skin. Her breathing had become erratic from the ongoing violent assault on her person. She also was aware that her already tattered clothes, had ripped further and slipped further down her body, exposing more than she would have wanted Snape to see. She felt the cold air of the room hit her on the chest, but she forcibly kept her eyes shut. She made one last attempt and gave a good kick with her legs to get Snape off of her since he currently had her pinned onto the bed.

Suddenly, she felt the weight being lifted off of her. She slowly allowed her eyes to reopen, but her vision was blurred with tears. _He hadn't done it. Is he trying to prolong this torture?_ Lavinia somehow mustered the strength from her numbed body to wipe away her tears. After clearing her vision she was met with the image of her assailant. She realized Snape had taken off the Death Eater robes at some point, and now he only wore the usual robes he kept underneath. His white cravat was missing and she assumed somewhere in the struggle she had ripped it off. He suddenly closed the distance between them and she cried out before she scrunched up her face wincing in pain. _Smack. Smack._ The contact of his hand on both her cheeks caused a burning sensation as he smacked her hard.

She turned her head away and her ragged breathing continued as more tears fell from her eyes. Lavinia did not want to look at him, he had obviously already seen her cry but as the new tears fell she did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"You coward. I dare you. Go on. I don't know how you'll live with yourself afterwards," she spat with utmost contempt. The word coward struck a nerve in Snape and his hand twitched in response. He wanted to slap her again, but this time it wasn't for show. His hand shook as he tried to curb his rage, but he curled it up into a fist in order to stop himself. At this point in time he did not lack the means or the lust to have his way with her had that had been his intention. He merely got off the bed and slammed the door behind him. He casted a charm on the bedroom door silently and heard the loud click as he locked it.

He made his way to his bathroom wanting to shed off his clothes. He felt disgusted with himself as he started at his reflection in the mirror. He splashed water onto his face and the water trickled down his hooked nose. He wiped and scrubbed his lips which were slightly swollen from Lavinia biting down on them in her vain attempts to get him off of her. Her scent was still filled in his nostrils, and he realized only a bath could remedy how filthy he felt. From the thin walls of the bathroom he could hear Pettigrew downstairs.

Snape heard a loud squeaky groan of pleasure as he turned off the water faucet. He clearly knew exactly what the rat was up to. He felt the bile in his throat fall to his stomach making him even sicker to his stomach. The rat had gotten off of the sounds of Lavinia screaming and the sight of him forcing himself onto her. If Black had any idea what his former Marauder was up to right now and what his worst enemy had just done to his former lover...he would surely be rolling in his grave right now. He tried comforting himself with the thought that the next time the rat spoke to the Dark Lord the rat would tell their master that he had used his Master's gift in a way that he had intended him to use it. The only ounce of redemption he had was from the fact that he had successfully held up his facade.

 _It's for the greater good. She will be safe and she won't be taken away from me if the Dark Lord thinks I'm using her in the ways he intends me to. She is better off with me than she could be with any of my fellow comrades. If she was with Mulciber, Avery, or Lucius they would have had their way with her several times already. My role as the double agent will also be safe. Merlin, Dumbledore, the unforgivable things I do just to keep up with this masquerade._

* * *

 **Show some love with a Review, Follow, or Favorite if you like the story so far! I would love to receive responses/reactions to how you are all feeling about the story so far!**


	3. Dark Histories

She heard the door slowly creak open after what seemed like an eternity. Her breathing was still shallow since she was still recovering from Snape's sudden assault. She opened her eyes slowly, but it was difficult since her eyes were red and puffy from sobbing. Snape enters the room with a bundle of clothes in his hand, however, he was no longer dressed in his dark robes. Instead, he had a dark green bathrobe on with flannel sleeves poking out from underneath.

"Here, Wormtail is asleep. You should take this opportunity to clean yourself up now. I have long bed clothes that will do for tonight. I'll scavenge the attic for some of my mother's clothes tomorrow...to have them tailored for you. It will have to do...at least until I go to Diagon Alley to prepare for the school year. I may be able to pick up some things for you then," he murmured.

The only response he received was a dumbfounded expression, as her eyebrows were raised in a quizzical expression, but eventually she slowly began to get up. She grabbed the clean bed clothes, and headed towards the door.

"Second door to your left," he directed her. After a minute or so, he heard the door creak shut, but the resounding click of the lock followed soon after. He signed as he slumped himself onto his bed. They had no choice in terms of the sleeping arrangements, because if Pettigrew found her on the sofa he may be stupid enough to try to assault her himself. Moreover, the assault he just made on her for show would be more or less meaningless now, if Pettigrew found her asleep anywhere else.

He rubbed the temples of his head as an effort to console himself. His hand still slightly twitched from nerves, however, he touched the spot on his forearm where the Dark Mark was branded on him instead. He was still in complete and utter disgust with himself on how long it took for him to stop the sham he was putting on about an hour or so ago. Out of all people he should have known better, because after all he often times questioned if he was a product of marital rape or perhaps even rape in general.

In the deep recesses of his memory from childhood to adolescence he could never recall a time when his parents had been at least civil with each other. There was never a quiet moment in the Snape household, it was always riddled with verbal and physical abuse. Tumultuous, neglectful, and explosive were the exact words he would use to begin to describe his childhood. Up until the age of 12, Snape had only noticed that his father was verbally, emotionally, and physically abusive towards his mother in terms of shouting and hitting. Despite, how hard he tried to forget that one instance where his father came home drunk. Tobias had pushed Eileen into the bedroom, but he had heard his mother's sobbing and screaming.

" _No Tobias, stop it. Severus is home. He can't see us like this."_

" _Shut up, you! You're my wife. I am your husband. How do you think he came to be in this world? If it wasn't for us he would be absolutely utterly and completely nothing! Not that he is much of anything right now!"_

His dark thoughts were interrupted, suddenly, when the bedroom door creaked open once more. Lavinia entered the room, her hands wrapped around her chest, as if she wanted to shield herself away from him. She stared at him silently with a calculated look, which made him briefly forget that she was a Gryffindor, she was calculating what to say next or perhaps what to do in this hostage situation.

"I-I am assuming that we have no choice in the sleeping arrangements tonight. After all, I am sure the vermin is convinced you've had your way with me." she sighed, as her confidence in her former schoolmate's humanity started to slowly come back, but she still was clearly in a state of shock from the assault.

"I am afraid...the sleeping arrangements are not merely just for tonight. I have to contact Dumbledore eventually about this unfortunate turn of events. There may be _complications_ when I have to return to Hogwarts for the academic semester," he explained. She merely nodded in response not wanting to say anymore. They were both quite fatigued with the amount of energy the expedited from fighting each other physically.

"Which side do you usually sleep on," she whispered, her statement was followed by a yawn.

"Left. Do keep in mind as long as you are in this household you may only speak freely to me in this room. I've only casted a Silencing Charm in this room of the house. We both know the degree to which one can actually trust Wormtail," he said answering her question, which he accompanied with a foreboding warning.

 _As if you can be entirely trusted either_. That was her last thought, before making a dive for right side of the bed. The room was rather cool from the cooling unit, and she used that as an excuse to bundle up to keep herself from making physical contact with Snape. She was too fatigued to be on high alert, because aside from Snape's assault Bellatrix had given her three consecutive restless nights. It did not take her long to drift off into slumber, but there was no guarantee if it would be a peaceful one.

* * *

 _She found herself back in Malfoy Manor once more. Her hands were bounded by a tight, cold, hard shackles. They were magically imbued with magic to ensure that every time she tried forcefully shaking or tampering with them she would be burned. She heard the metal door of the basement cellar she was held captive in creak open, then it was shut with a loud bang, followed by a series of clicking from the multiple locks. She winced as she began to gather up whatever was left of her strength. She had been greeted previously by Rodolphus Lestrange and Dolohov separately. They had shouted insults at her ranging from Mudblood, whore, and vermin. They had violated her body in ways that made her wish she could just black out and never wake up again._

" _My, My, My look at my cousin's Mudblood whore now," cackled Bellatrix. Lavinia could feel Bellatrix poking her with her wand. She tipped the wand on Lavinia's chin, in order to lift up her face to her view. Once Lavinia open her eyes, Bellatrix spat in her face._

" _Not so high and mighty now are you?" she said, and the mad laughter continued to echo through the basement cellar._

" _The Dark Lord tells me that he wishes to give you away to one of the Death Eaters. He's not sure which one yet, but you should be grateful you're being kept alive. Perhaps, my Lord, thinks that you've already been so used by Pure-Bloods it wouldn't hurt for you to become a slave devoted to one of his follower's pleasures. It's my job to clean you up a bit before you're given away. You are completely filthy right now," she laughed, taunting the witch before her._

 _She grabbed Lavinia by her hair roughly, before using her wand to cast out a stream of freezing cold water onto her face, which dripped down below to other parts of her body._

" _Tsk. Tsk. Look at all the blood. The mess you've made," she hissed, as she began to prod at the area near her more intimate parts. Lavinia heard Bellatrix intake a sharp breath, before she stopped prodding the parts below her waist._

" _You. You. Filthy Mudblood. You were with child?! My cousin's child. His bastard," she screeched. Bellatrix had seen a bloodied mass between Lavinia's legs. To her horror as she continued poking it with her wand, it was a solid, bloodied, and small mass. Lavinia's eyes widened. She was in so much pain from the assaults on the lower half of her body when the other two male Death Eaters had visited before she wasn't even conscious the moment she had lost the child._

" _NO! NO! MY BABY! SIRIUS!" her screams were followed by sobs and she began to scream profanities. She cursed Bellatrix, her husband, Dolohov, and Voldemort._

" _Crucio!" shouted Bellatrix mercilessly, in order to silence and punish her for her curses._

" _How dare you, filthy Mudblood, address the Dark Lord in such a way! Crucio! Your precious Sirius is dead! He can't save you! Crucio! Crucio!"Eventually, at some point between the second or third Cruciatus Curse, Lavinia's mind blackened into an oblivion._

* * *

Snape was awakened by the screams of the witch next to him. Her screams were filled with utmost pain. In all his years of witnessing violence and torture he had never heard such an unearthly scream.

"NO! NO! MY BABY," she screamed, whimpering, sobbing, and at the same time her body was trembling. Lavinia was kicking all the covers off of herself and she was dangerously close to falling off the bed.

 _A baby? What baby? She doesn't even have children to my knowledge._ Snape grabbed her before she could fall off the bed, but from his effort to save her he received a kick in the groin.

"AGH! LAVINIA! WAKE UP! YOU ARE DREAMING! IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE," he shouted, shaking her awake, while keeping a good grip of her as he held her against himself.

Her eyes flew open suddenly, and a wail escapes from her lips. Snape continues to stroke her hair, hushing her, and tried to whisper some words to comfort her. _Well, in a sense she had awakened to a different kind of hell. She is still technically my prisoner._ After her tremors and sobs subsided, he slowly released her and prepared to get off the bed.

"You stay in bed. I am going to get you some Sleeping Draught to help you get some peaceful sleep. It's about three in the morning," he explained in a hushed tone. He swung off his side and put on his house slippers. He did not get any sort of response from the girl, but she had now wrapped herself up in the blankets in hopes that the warmth would subside her trembling.

As he made his way down the stairs, he cursed, because the old rickety steps kept on creaking. No doubt, Wormtail would probably be awakened by the noise, and his dreadful fear came true when he saw Wormtail's ugly head poke out of the kitchen.

"Why are you awake, Severus? Did you finally tire her out? Did you kill her," he asked firing one question from another.

"Why are you asking questions about a matter that does not concern you," Snape hissed with venom, turning away to enter the living room study for the potion.

"I just...didn't-think you were capable-no offense Severus, but a lot of the Death Eaters thought you were inept in….sex. Some even thought you weren't interested...in women," Pettigrew spluttered in response, but he automatically regretted his words. Snape took a brick he used as a paperweight and flung it at Wormtail's direction.

"AGH," whimpered the short wizard. Snape heard him scurry away, and he heard the cupboard underneath the stairs bang shut.

Snape grabbed the Sleeping Draught from his private wares, and proceeded up the stairs and back towards the bedroom. Once he gave Lavinia the proper rest she needed he expected answers from her. From what he could make of it perhaps for the first time in his life, he had finally met somebody who may have a darker past than his own.

* * *

 **Please do not forget to Review, Follow, or Favorite if you like what you're reading. It would mean the world to me if I received some sort of response as I continue on with this fic in the early stages! Any suggestions are welcomed!**


	4. The Past Catches Onto You

**Author's Note: I neglected to mention the rated M aspects of this story in my previous chapters, and I did not give any fair warnings. I hope nobody was offended, hurt, or shocked by any of it. I rated the story M for language, references to sexual assault, and other bits of violence I put into this story given that it is set in the events prior/during the Second Wizarding War. I am not sure if I would write a lemon in the future, but that is all for now! ~MisguidedPlume**

* * *

He lifted his eyes from the newspaper for the upteempth time that morning. Snape had decided it was best to let the woman rest regardless if she was under the influence of his Sleeping Draught. Lavinia had developed some color back in her cheeks, and he would have felt slightly guilty if he woke her from up her tranquil slumber.

He sighed, folding the newspaper as he placed it back onto his nightstand. He began to rub the temple of his head. Seeing her again made the memories of his schooling at Hogwarts resurface back into his consciousness. He often tried blocking the memories of the bullying he endured from the Marauders and the fight he had with Lily in their fifth year. He stared intently at the familiar stranger that was lying in his bed currently. It was that instantance when he began to focus on who was truly in front of him, it ended up spiraling into a long reverie that involved unsavory bitter parts of his past, but he felt a pang of nostalgia in his heart nevertheless.

* * *

 _The Great Hall was buzzing with the voices and laughter of eager students. They were all ecstatic over the start of a new academic semester at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Decades ago, when he attended the school as a student the Great Hall still had the same welcoming glow that emitted from the hundreds of floating candles that dangled from the ornate ceiling. The same four long oak tables for each of the respective houses were placed across the room with their respective banners with their house colors and symbol. There was a more baronial staff table set up in the front of the Hall beside the large glass paned windows. However, it was this year in particular, in which Snape recalled that the fourth years were extra boisterous. There was a rumor that was buzzing about that there was to be a fourth year transfer student from Ilvermorny, and the Slytherins like the other three houses were wondering if they would have a new member._

 _As the sorting began there was a restless tension in the room as the students watched all the new first years enter the room in alphabetical order. When Professor McGonagall reached the students whose surnames started with the letter X,Y, or Z, the students sitting towards the back of the hall, saw the taller female student behind the last of the first years. Snape was among the students who were seated to the far back of the room._

 _"_ _Well, that must be the lady of the hour," purred Lucius. Snape nodded to his friend in response._

 _"_ _No need to hold our breath. I had heard from my father about this new girl. Her parents are Muggles. Apparently, her father works for the Muggle government in politics, and he has a position that made him important enough to be aware of the Wizarding World. No need for that riff raff in our house, but is very unlikely she would be sorted in Slytherin given her Mudblood status," he continued. Lucius shook his head in dismay._

 _"_ _Hewitt, Lavinia," McGonagall shouted as she summoned the girl forward. Snape continued to watch the girl as she proceeded across the Great Hall. The hat had rested upon the golden tresses of the girl for approximately two minutes before it officially sorted her._

 _"_ _GRYFFINDOR," proclaimed the Sorting Hat. Loud hoots and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table especially from the fourth years of the house. Snape watched as the girl got closer towards the empty seat that happened to be next to Lily. Of course, wherever Lily could be seen...bloody Potter was not far from her. He rolled his eyes as he watched Potter jump from his seat to shake the newcomer's hand. Black began to eye the girl in appreciatively, and no doubt was plotting about ways to get into her pants. After all the naivete girl had only just gotten here, and there was no way she could know Black's reputation. Or the kind of trouble she would throw herself into by fraternizing with the Marauders._

 _"_ _Well there you have it. May I warmly welcome our first years and our exceptionally rare transfer student. It is not often that Hogwarts can be graced with such an occurrence, perhaps Ms. Hewitt can spill some of the secrets about Ilvermorny," winked Dumbledore. The headmaster then proceeded to motion for everybody to begin digging into the food that magically appeared before them._

 _Perhaps if Lavinia was considered unattractive she would not have piqued the interest of Black. He was the famous 'playboy' of the Marauders who broke the hearts of the older students, students that were in his year, and those below his year. Lavinia had not asked for the attention that came with being the new attractive transfer student, but at the time Black was currently unoccupied with chasing a conquest. The popularity of the girl and the lack of knowledge she had of his reputation must have excited him. However, since she happened to sit next to Lily that night and as Prefect of the Gryffindor House, Lily, took the girl under her wing for the first few weeks as per the request of Dumbledore and McGonagall._

* * *

 _"_ _SEV! Come and meet my new friend," shouted Lily from across the field. He had just finished studying at the library before he had stepped foot outside in the quad of the school. He scanned the field for the direction of where Lily's voice came from. He had already guessed when he had heard 'friend' that it would be the girl from Ilvermorny. He approached the two girls, but before he did he made sure to scan the field for the Marauders, Lucius, Mulciber, or Avery._

 _"_ _Afternoon, Lily...and you must be the girl from Ilvermorny. I recognize you. Lavinia, was it? Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, offering his hand for the blonde to shake._

 _"_ _Always for formal, Sev. Such a proper gentleman," giggled Lily. Her laughter and smile was infectious and it unnerved him. The warmth spread from his cheeks to the pit of his stomach._

 _"_ _Pleasure to meet you too, Severus. Lily has told me so much about you," Lavinia smiled warmly._

 _The conversation continued for a while as he made small talk with the two girls. They chatted about how they each were liking their classes so far. He probed further about the girl's life prior to Hogwarts, because he was secretly interested in Ilvermorny and the States._

 _"_ _I was in a house Wampus. It is said Wampus favors warriors, and I suppose that is very similar to how House Gryffindor favors bravery. Truth be told the Sorting Hat did question for a second if I should be sorted into Ravenclaw. However, I am quite content being in Gryffindor it makes me feel at home," she beamed._

 _Snape nodded and listened intently as the girl answered each and every one of his questions. Occasionally, Lily would probe with him as they shot the questions back and forth. Though the uninterrupted blissful afternoon would have been too good to be true, because almost every minute Snape half expected the Marauders to magically pop out of nowhere to torment him. His paranoia was not ill founded._

 _"_ _AY! SNIVELLUS! WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING," shouted a voice, which he identified to be Potter's. Snape winced, and his hand instinctively went for his wand._

 _He was slow to react however, because Potter had his wand out and ready already._

 _"_ _EXPELLIARMUS," roared Potter, as he noticed Snape attempting to arm himself out of the corner of his eye._

 _Snape's body shot right back up. He quickly reached for the wand that was beside him, but as soon as he got it in his hand, Sirius Black had casted the levicorpus jinx._

 _"_ _STOP IT! THE BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS," pleaded Lily, screaming as she watched Snape get levitated into the air._

 _"_ _Shouldn't you being with Mulciber or Avery. Don't corrupt our Gryffindor girls," spat Black. Snape bared his teeth in response._

 _"_ _We were having a conversation before you gits showed up. Like civilized people...something you barbarians aren't capable of clearly," Snape retorted._

 _Lily continued attempting to negotiate his release. While Lavinia stood there conflicted, because after all she was among students who were in the year above her. He felt his blood boil as he watched her standing there, and he knew from the small glances she stole at Black...it was partially due to her attraction for that bastard. It was not Lavinia's personal conflict to begin with or her business for that matter, but it made him furious regardless. He turned and watched Potter teasing Lily as he constantly asked her repeatedly if she would go on at least a date with him in exchange for his release._

 _"_ _I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP MUDBLOOD," he roared, as the last of his patience withered away. It had been the slip of the tongue. He often times heard the derogatory term be used by Lucius, Mulciber, Avery, and the rest of the his Slytherin associates._

 _He watched in horror as Lily's face turned almost as red as her hair. Lavinia seemed to be taken aback with her eyes big as saucers and her face paled._

 _"_ _Fine! You can hang there for the whole night! See if I care! Don't you ever dare try talking to me ever again! I can't believe or tolerate how you hang out with that lot. They're aspiring Death Eaters after all. Merlin! Good-bye, Snivellus," huffed Lily. The final blow hit Snape when she called him the rotten name the Marauders addressed him by._

 _He watched her swing her head back and as he red locks swayed in the wind with it. Lily grabbed Lavinia by the arm, and began to steer them both away from the scene. As he watched them leave he felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. What had he done?_

* * *

 _It had been three weeks after the Mudblood incident. Snape could no longer swallow his pride and turn away his head as if nothing ever happened. He had begun drafting his apology letter in the middle of potions class after he had finished his assignment for the class. Professor Slughorn thought he was taking copious notes as he had watched him scribble away at a piece of parchment furiously. He was the first to exit the class when Slughorn dismissed him and he ran to the library praying that Lily would be there._

 _He was crestfallen to find that the only Gryffindor girl seated there in the library was Lavinia. Snape gripped the letter which he had now sealed in an envelope tightly. He huffed as he gently tapped the girl on her shoulder._

 _Lavinia looked up and once his face was registered her eyes widened._

 _"_ _Please. Hear me out," he pleaded in a whisper. When she said nothing he continued his plea._

 _"_ _I did not mean to offend either of you that day. I apologize, but Lily refuses to hear me out. Give this to her. I owe her an apology. It's long overdue," he begged. He felt a weight being lifted of his shoulders as Lavinia took the letter that was hanging in between them. She smiled weakly._

 _"_ _I can get it to her, but I can't make any promises if she'd read it," she whispered in response, tucking the letter in her robes. He could tell the girl felt slightly guilty for being a bystander during the incident._

 _He thanked her graciously, and she told him to meet her here again by the end of the week. It felt like an eternity, but when the week came to an end he was met with the news he had dreaded. Lavinia wordlessly returned his envelope which was unopened, placing her hand on his shoulder in remorse._

* * *

As he drifted his mind back to reality he watched as Lavinia's eyes fluttered open revealing her hazel eyes that contained hues of brown, yellow, and green. She yawned and stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"How long was I out," she croaked.

"It's roughly dinner time now. I have enough leftover from lunch for you and I sent Pettigrew out to Diagon Alley with unnecessary business. In order to give us some privacy. You owe me more answers," he replied ominously.

He motions her to pile of clean clothes as he gets up from his armchair. He closes the door behind him in order to give her some privacy. Her presence here was unnerving and he wished that there was some way to get rid of her. However, disposing of her humanely would ultimately mean death for the both of them. He could never bring himself to hurt her, but the wedge that her presence drives into his heart could almost be the death of him.

* * *

 **Please Follow, Review, or Favorite if you like what you're reading! It would mean the absolute world to me if I can see how my readers are feeling when they read my work.**


	5. Confession and Condemnation

**Author's Note: We're taking another journey back in time in this chapter, but this time we'll delve into a memory of Snape's. There will be a decent amount of time jumps in this story, because both characters (Snape and Lavinia) will reflect on past experiences in order to move forward in the future. The same warnings in the previous chapter about the M rated content still stands.**

* * *

He watched her meticulously as she scarfed down the bowl of noodle soup that was in front of her. His stare however was nonjudgmental even when he witnessed her tearing off a piece of the bread loaf violently. Lavinia did not look up from the food that was in front of her. Not even Snape could stop her from enjoying a warm meal.

"Hungry aren't we," he said, his tone slightly playful, but mocking all the same. He was unprepared for the hazel daggers that lifted up to meet his cold black eyes unwaveringly.

"I wouldn't mind killing you Snape if you were the one standing between me and a hot plate of food," she growled. She rips another piece of bread before dunking it into the tomato broth.

"By all means my lady please continue. Though I have to remind you that you do owe me a story. I can sweeten the deal with an incentive. I'll give you dessert if you spill," he offered, his lips twitching into an unapologetic smirk.

Lavinia looked up and at the man in front of her at last. The bowl in front of her was spotless despite her 'unladylike' table manners. She took the napkin in front of her and began pressing it gently on her mouth to remove the red stains. She nods silently, because she did not want to give Snape the pleasure of having his victory with her groveling.

"I hope you like chocolate cake," he says snarkily, his black robes billowed as he got up. Moments later he returned with the promised slice of cake and he slides it over quickly to her side of the table. It was as if he feared his hand would have been compromised if he gave it to her at a slower pace.

She ate the slice of cake in a similar fashion she did with the tomato noodle soup. Merlin forbid she were to look up to see the glint of empathy in Snape's eyes. _They must have starved her._ He took this as an opportunity to carefully observe the woman in front of him. The shirt he had given her to borrow was baggy in the chest and arm areas. Her collarbones could be seen poking through the grey pajama shirt. Her face was a sickly pallid tone, her cheeks were sunken in, and whenever he watched her silently her hazel eyes seemed to lose warmth.

His thoughts were disrupted as he hears the fork clang against the plate. She slides the plate back over to him, and quickly swipes her mouth with a napkin. She had the courage to look him directly in the eyes for a mere second before casting them back down. He watched her shiver in her seat, and she lifted her legs up to the seat wrapping her arms around them. She had curled herself up into a ball as defense.

"I-was-I was with child," she whispered, her eyes began to well up with tears. She could hear the silence suffocate her after her bold declaration. The only noise she heard for a split second was Snape's loud intake of breath.

"Black's child," he murmured in response. She gave a shaky nod in reply. His palm twitched, because a part of him wanted to reach over to console her. How could he ever provide the woman comfort? If he were to mumble an apology she would probably take it as a grain of salt. Lavinia was very well aware of how much he detested her former lover.

"You lost the child when you were in captivity?" he asked in a gentle tone not wanting to provoke her. He earned another shaky nod, but he could see her body tense as she gripped onto her legs harder. They sat in silence as the minutes continued to drag on, and he believed his time for questions had probably expired.

"She-that bitch-Bella….she wasn't the only one who tortured me when I was captive. She had other male Death Eaters in my cell. You're a smart man Snape. You could probably guess what they did," she spat, some of the tears she had been holding back dripped down her face.

A part of him wished he could provide her empathy openly, but after years of being a double agent for Dumbledore he seemed to lost that automatic human reaction. He had lost the ability to flinch at the horrors and atrocities that his fellow Death Eaters committed. Whenever he attended Death Eater revels he would turn a blind eye if others Death Eaters pillaged small dwellings, grabbed women, and bloody hell he even turned a blind eye when they grabbed muggle girls that were the same age as some of his students. His guilt escalated as a memory he had buried deep into the abyss of his mind instantaneously resurfaced. The one time he had allowed himself to lose control.

* * *

"Severus we should celebrate. This is a night to REMEMBER," bellowed Lucius, he lifted another shot of Oden's Firewhisky. He poured several rounds around the table ushering all the men around to drink.

Severus took the shot without hesitation. He needed the burning of the alcohol in his throat to forget the burning sensation in his forearm. He had just been branded by the Dark Lord hours ago, and Lucius had generously agreed to pay all the expenses if he agreed to join them at the pub. He was the kind of man to prefer homemade elf wine, but beggars could not be choosers especially desperate men.

As he drowned himself in alcohol he knew deep inside that it was not a celebratory occasion for him. Secretly it was an occasion for mourning. When he had heard about Lily's engagement to the _bloody arrogant git_ Potter it was the last straw that made him spiral into madness. He had shut off his humanity almost completely, because the _one_ thing he ever wanted in his life was taken by another man. There was no use in pretending to be somebody he was not for Lily's sake anymore. He had nobody to bloody hell impress or try to even win back anymore.

 _We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Severus Tobias Snape. He was the snivelling desperate boy who was madly in love with a muggle-born witch. He would have bought the moon if he could and rearrange the universe for Lily Evans if it meant she would be his. Well it is about bloody time we buried that groveling love sick puppy dog coward!_

His hand slid across the table knocking over a few shots before he grabbed another from Lucius. He drank to the mental funeral speech he had prepared for his former pathetic self.

"WHOA. Snape perhaps you should lay off on the drinks. You are bloody wasted," chortled Mulciber, who was also red in the face himself.

"SHUT IT MULCIBER! We are gathered here to celebrate ME," he roared in response, slamming a fist on the table.

Snape was intoxicated to the point where he could not register the alarm of all the Death Eaters around the table. His cold black eyes met the icy blue widened eyes that belonged to Lucius.

"Perhaps you should take a walk Severus. Cool off a bit. That's a good chap," Lucius said calmly, guiding Snape away from the table. He did not challenge him, because he was the closest thing he had to a friend and perhaps arguably even family. Lucius fumbled with Snape's black coat although he was not as heavily intoxicated.

When Snape made it outside he felt the snowflakes brush against his face. The snowflakes melted the moment they touched his hot red cheeks. It was snowing heavily in Hogsmeade Village, and the pile of snow glistened from all the yellow lights emitting from the windows of the stores and houses. He began to walk away from the front door of the pub, but he was wobbling a bit as he did so. Partially because of the deep snow however one could automatically guess it was more so from the intoxication of the alcohol. It was a miracle he made it to the back alley way of the pub.

However he was not alone, because he could make out a smaller shadow as he trudged his way through the snow. The lights emitting from the window casted a glow upon the figure's face. He heard a gasp as the woman noticed his presence. Her green eyes began to widen, but she relaxed once she realized it was Snape one of the pub's frequent customers. He recognized her subconsciously as one of the pub attendants.

"Severus...what are you doing here," she gasped, still recovering from slight shock. She began to back up to wall as he began to move closer. She freezed in her tracks as he extended his hand over as reached for one of her auburn locks.

"Lily," he moaned, he continued to mumble other things she could not make out since his words came out in low slurs.

"Severus you are drunk. Let's go back inside. I can guide you back to your friends," she consoled him, reaching over for his other arm.

"NO! Please stay. Do not leave me again Lily," he barked, clutching her by her shoulders.

"I am not Lily. Severus, I am Rose. Remember? One of the servers at the pub. Stop this or I will have to get the manager," she warns him, but the fear and apprehension in her voice slipped through.

Before she could say another word his lips crashed into hers. She tried to wiggle her away out of his arms, but the young wizard was clearly in his prime. His weight pushed her harder against the wall, and his kisses began to trail down towards her neck. She could hear him mumble things like ' _Oh how I missed you Lily, I have wanted to do this for so long, I love you',_ but her mind began to go blank as it became too painful to listen.

She mustered the strength to kick him in the groin, but as she began to run back towards the entrance she froze involuntarily. Snape had casted some kind of wordless hex on her. He crept back near her, and tried to tenderly wrap his arms around her.

"Please Lily...I promise I'll be gentle," he said, murmuring the words into her ear. He casted a wordless silencing charm to ensure that the noise from the alley could not be heard from the street or inside the pub.

The rest of the night was a blur to him, because he had chosen to ignore her screams and pleas. It did not take long before his violent rough assaults to the lower half of her body gave him the release he was aching for. He felt emasculated by the fact that he did not last long, but when he looked back up into those green eyes the cloud of intoxication seemed to evaporate. His black eyes widened when he met the red swollen tear filled green ones.

"Bloody hell," he groaned. The girl beneath him whimpered turning her face away from her assailant. He gripped the temples of his head, and began to panic privately inside his mind. _What did I just do?_ His thoughts were racing as he attempted to conjure up a plan to clean up his mess, because Lucius could be coming at any minute looking for him. If Lucius saw the barmaid it would not take long for him to put two and two together.

He began to hurriedly mumble a cleaning charm followed by an emergency contraceptive charm. He prayed for both their sakes that it was not too late for the contraceptive charm. He tilted the girl's face towards him, and forced himself to meet the green eyes that were red from sobbing.

"I'm sorry….I am truly sorry," he whispered, and tears began to fall from his cold black eyes. He received no response and he did not expect the girl to have one for him. He listened to the silent sobs and felt her body shivering against his own as his hex began to wear off. Those were the last words he had said to the girl before he casted his final spell to clean up his mess.

"Obliterate."

* * *

As self-deprecating punishment he never dared to obliterate that memory from his own mind. No matter how hard he tried to wipe it away by pushing it to the back of his mind it would always be there. He had not thought of the incident for years, because at every dark revel he never dared to lay his hands forcibly upon a woman again. He only allowed the guilt of turning a blind eye as his fellow Death Eaters eat away at his sanity, conscience, and bits of humanity he had left. Snape knew he was a _bloody_ hypocrite, but if he listened to his impulses to stop them he would have been a dead man a long time ago.

He finally realized had blanked out on the woman that was currently in front of him. As he opened his mouth to address her he repeated the same empty words to her. They were _empty_ words, because they could never remedy or be of proper compensation for the pain that was inflicted.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for your loss…"

* * *

 **I always wanted to write a drunk Snape, but not in the way I did here.** **I never enjoyed writing Snape as a darker character than JKR portrayed him as, but this fits well for my purposes *hides behind Snape* I hope you all still enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for another update tomorrow. Please review, favorite, or do whatever you else you deem fit.**


	6. Dinner at the Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note: In this chapter Snape joins Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron to deliver updates on his current living situation. Dumbledore gives him an interesting proposition ;)**

* * *

It was about half past five when Lavinia excused herself from the table, so that she could make her way upstairs to the bedroom. He followed behind her and they made a somber procession to the bedroom, formerly his parent's room, but he would not be joining her. She turns around, and her bloodshot eyes met his black ones.

"Is Pettigrew returning anytime soon? I'd like to shower in peace before turning in," she croaked, casting her head down. He knew she was afraid of the rat, but as spineless as that rat was he would not underestimate Pettigrew's treachery.

"He should not be returning until later in the evening. I must head out myself to attend to some business, but if it comforts you...I will stay until you turn in. I'll make sure to ward the bedroom once you tuck in," he suggests casually, he did not want to give her the impression he cared.

Snape receives a lukewarm smile as a response.

"As my captor Snape...you are not half bad," she laughs halfheartedly.

She ends up receiving his signature unamused 'no tomfoolery' face. She nods understanding that she may have overstepped her bounds. She had wanted to lighten the mood, but Snape had the same foreboding expression he did at the table. His mood and overall aura had darkened after she had told him the vague bits about her time in captivity. _What in Merlin's name was he thinking about?_

Lavina was well aware of Snape's active membership in the Order, because she had recently rejoined it herself upon her return to England. She would be lying if she said she never questioned where his real loyalties lied. _His grossly inappropriate behavior towards me was all an act for Pettigrew. When we are alone he is not abusive towards me. Perhaps he is doing it out of courtesy for old times sake._ She shook her head, and began to gather up a pile of clothes Snape had compiled for her use until he could procure some for her. It was best not to question his clemency.

* * *

He shut the door behind him after Lavinia entered his bedroom, silently muttering a protective ward, as he did so. He made his way down the stairs, his black robes billowing behind him, and once he got to the bottom he threw on his black wool coat. He lifted the collar up in order to shield more of his face. Double agent or not he had to be very secretive for _these kinds_ of meetings he had with Dumbledore. It was half past six when he apparated to Diagon Alley. He blended in seamlessly with all the wizards and witches that were crowding the streets of Diagon Alley for the shops and pubs. He did not have to walk far, because after all the Leaky Cauldron was at the entrance of the alley.

He enters the rowdy pub, unsurprised that it was crowded at this hour, but it should not matter since Dumbledore had reserved a private parlour for them. Everytime he came across the Leaky Cauldron he was surprised that many witches and wizards still patroned here despite the dingy atmosphere. He nods at Tom, the pub owner, as a greeting and recognition that he was here to see Dumbledore. Snape climbs the stairs quickly leaping over two steps as he took each step. He saunters down the hallway and knocks on the door at the end of the hall.

 _Knock. Knock Knock._

"Who is it?"

Snape rolls his eyes dreading the password he had to give as an answer rather than just bluntly stating his identity. _Why must you do this Albus?_

"Toffee Eclair," he murmurs, his tone is monotone and almost robotic.

The door creaks open and upon entering he sees Dumbledore seated at the table. There is a twinkle in the older wizard's eyes, and he gestures for Snape to sit down. There were sweets laid all over the table, it was no secret that the headmaster fancied sweets, but there were some proper evening staple components that served as the main meal strewn across the table as well.

"Severus," Dumbledore chortles, reaching over the table to grasp onto the sleeve of Snape's robes.

Snape nods in response. Dumbledore with his other hand holds up a platter full of assorted colored candy drops which Snape declines with a wave of his hand.

"We ought to get down to business. I am not sure how much time I have. I sent Pettigrew out of the house, and he may still be at Diagon Alley," he growls, in his usual deep baritone.

"So what is it...what did Voldemort want," asks Dumbledore, beginning to pour out the evening tea for the both of them.

Snape thanked him silently with a nod, taking the cup from the older wizard, he stirs the sugar and cream thoroughly before taking a sip.

"He wanted to give me a reward...for being a loyal. Bellatrix had Lavinia held captive for weeks which explains her disappearance. They all see me as her new keeper now. I suppose being placed under my protection is a different kind of prison...she was with Black's child, but she had a miscarriage. She mentioned briefly to me her time during captivity...Bellatrix had other male Death Eaters in her cell. I'm sure you have an idea now...how she lost the child," he replied hoarsely, reporting back to his other master all the news he had.

Dumbledore sat back into his chair, his eyes widening with his brows rising high up almost to his snow white hairline, and he had put down his cup with a clatter. The spying he did for Dumbledore rarely produced joyous news, but Dumbledore seemed unnerved since Lavinia was one of his beloved former students.

"I can't let her go...the Dark Lord may ask for her. Pettigrew's presence in my house does not make the task any easier. I had to pretend that I had my way with her so in case Pettigrew ever reports back to the Dark Lord...he would think I'm using my _gift properly_ ," Snape spat the last two words with distaste.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortable with the headmaster's silence. He had so many scenarios in his head that could lead to Lavinia's demise or his. _How am I supposed to return to Hogwarts to teach this school semester? I can't bring her, but I can't leave her alone at Spinner's End either._ It would be painfully problematic if he smuggled her into his teaching quarter's. He could imagine the pain in the arse rebellious ex-Gryffindor would attempt to escape his quarter's to see precious Potter. His fears were confirmed when the headmaster spoke.

"She simply cannot stay in Spinner's End all by herself whilst you teach this year. You may have to sneak her into your teaching quarter's for the academic year. I could arrange for your quarters to be expanded," Dumbledore proposed, his blue eyes were twinkling again.

 _Was he using bloody Legilimency or something?! That's exactly what I feared! How can you propose that?!_ Snape fumed mentally screaming his complaints at the older wizard. _If you could bloody hear me you should retract what you just said!_

"Albus...a million things can go wrong if we have her at Hogwarts. She could try to escape to see her,precious godson, Potter for one. She may get desperate if she's confined in my quarter's all year long," he opposed diplomatically, his tone was calmer than his inner one when he finally spoke.

"Do you have a proposition that can rival mine," Dumbledore fired back, he began to dig into his evening meal.

It was Snape's turn to sink back into his seat, but in defeat. His forehead creased as he began to think hard. The silence between them was suffocating him, but deep down he knew Dumbledore was right. Though having her in his quarters would raise conflicts that would have to be dealt with at a later date. He was worried about having her in his room during his most vulnerable moments. _What if the Dark Lord summons me for a group punishment? How can I return to my quarters bloodied and battered in front of Lavinia? How would she react?_

"I believe this meeting is adjourned then Severus. If there is any future conflict that arises I promise I will be of help to resolve it. This is a very delicate situation as you are very well aware. Ms. Hewitt cannot know of your true motives or your loyalty to me. Unless she proves to be of use in some of our operations. Now let's finish dinner with haste, because you said you don't want Pettigrew be alone at your house with Lavinia for too long," Dumbledore smiled, in an attempt to provide a civil resolution to their conflict.

 _Lavinia is a strong witch and an even more powerful Healer. I am sure she will overcome her tragedy, and perhaps she could heal with Severus together. They both have traumatic and despondent histories...this second war has taken its toll on their souls, and it has barely even begun. I cannot always be there when Severus has his shortcomings and I am sure that he does not always actively seek help, because of his slight Gryffindor-like pride. He should come to realize that she would be of help when he is more vulnerable._

* * *

 **I would like to wish everybody a Happy New Year as I am posting this on New Years Eve! Please review, favorite, or follow if you're enjoying the story so far. I would like to hear your suggestions, thoughts, or reactions after reading my work! It means a lot to an author. ~MisguidedPlume**


	7. Unexpected Company

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! To kick of the start of the New Year here is the longest chapter I have so far. Severus and Lavinia begin to settle in their respective roles, and continue with their charade at Spinner's End. However they end up with an unexpected visit from two witches, and it does not seem to end well.**

* * *

"Here, I took the liberty to purchase some clothes and necessities for you after I finished my business," he said, dropping several shopping bags in front of her.

Lavinia shuffled through the bags and found an assorted variety of clothes there were jumpers, shirts, jeans, pajamas, and intimates which were buried deep in the bottom of the bag. She could not imagine Snape picking out all these things himself. The most important question was: _How the bloody hell was he able to predict my measurements so accurately?_ She blushed when her hand brushed over something frilly, which she assumed to be underwear.

"Do not think so highly for yourself. The sale's associate helped me pick some of the styles. I did not stand in the witches' intimates section hand selecting garments for you amongst frills, bows, and lace. I predicted that you would be a small or medium in tops and jumpers, and perhaps maybe a size 6 between 8 in trousers...she did the rest in regards to intimates," he scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I was not suggesting any perversions on your behalf Severus. No need to get so defensive, but thank you. I'll make sure I'll repay any financial debts once this ridiculous facade and war is over," she giggled. Her eyes widened when she realized she was getting too comfortable, because she had just referred to him by his first name like she used to when they were schoolmates.

He merely nodded in response.

"It is best we both head down now. Get dressed. I suppose you can launder your new clothes after you make breakfast. After all I cannot excuse you from doing my housework chores. If I treat you too well Pettigrew may grow suspicious," he growled, he had hoped he could forget the rat's presence.

Nevertheless he was glad that there would somebody else in his household who arguably hated the rat as much as he did. He had always suspected that Pettigrew was responsible for the ultimate betrayal which led to Potter and Lily's demise. Black was imprisoned as a result of the rat's spineless cowardice. Yet at least Lavinia's lover was not wiped off the face of the earth, Lily would never be able to grace him again with her presence. The only reminder he had of her left was his memories and the green eyes precious Potter had inherited.

He shakes his head slightly to interrupt himself from his train of thought. He made his way down to his living room area, sitting down he grabs the Daily Prophet that had been delivered to his doorstep earlier, and begins to read. He could hear the faint clatter of pots and pans as Lavinia was working in his kitchen to make breakfast. He could not remember the last time he had somebody else preparing food for him or pleasant aromas floating from his kitchen. His mother scarcely prepared three proper meals a day, and when she did they were often not the best in terms of presentation or taste. He now understood that his mother fought with major depression from her abusive relationship with his poor excuse of a father. He was often profoundly hungry as a child, because his mother was too depressed to get out of bed. His father would keep all his earnings to himself, and would just buy himself his breakfast before he left for work. Upon returning from work he would often times beat his mother for not having dinner prepared or for whatever frivolous reason he could find. Even when his mother tried to be an attentive wife and mother it was always fruitless, because his father would find _something_ to nit pick at to break her.

"Breakfast is ready," cried Lavinia, unknowingly interrupting Snape's inner train of thought.

He slowly got up from his favorite beaten threadbare armchair by the fireplace, and made his way to the kitchen. Wormtail was nowhere to be seen yet, but he had no doubts that he would smell the food soon enough from the hidden door by the stairs. As he entered the kitchen he saw Lavinia hard at work placing her finished dishes onto his modest dinner table that was covered with a white cloth. She had chosen to make pancakes topped with various fruits such as blackberries, strawberries, and raspberries and she had also made plain oatmeal on the side. He noticed she had taken more care in presentation for his dish and hers, but Wormtail's plate seemed to have been haphazardly put together by some mad woman. He smirked at her subtle passive aggressive gesture.

They ate in silence for awhile both of them were dreading the moment that Wormtail would decide to join them. When they were halfway through their meal and he was nowhere to be seen, Snape decided it was best to tell Lavinia his plans, and thus he opened his mouth to speak. He casted a charm to silence the kitchen to ensure that they would not be overheard. Lavinia looked up in alarm, but he held up a finger to signal her to wait.

"As you are well aware I am still actively teaching at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord expects me to have you in arm's reach as my prisoner. It would be unwise of me to keep you here at Spinner's End alone. Pettigrew is instructed to care for my house from time to time while I am gone. I will heavily ward my house to prevent him from snooping of course...he would have to be an idiot to try to pry or steal from me. I have spoken to Dumbledore he will expand my quarters at Hogwarts to house you as well. Of course the Dark Lord will not be aware of my room upgrade, but rather I would tell him I've been using the Imperius Curse heavily on you to restrain you in order to confine you in my quarters during the day," he explained, forking another piece of pancake into his mouth.

Lavinia's mouth is agape, but it is not like she would be able to protest. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts, and she was ever more confused about which side Snape was on. She merely nods not knowing how else to answer him.

"Good. You were more agreeable than I thought you would be. Perhaps the snake has bitten the lion to silence," he smirked, taking a sip of the coffee she had prepared.

She glares at him in response, but before she could fire back they were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"WORMTAIL GET THE DOOR! OR ELSE YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT BREAKFAST," barked Snape.

He began to usher Lavinia to go back upstairs, because he would not be able predict whether or not his visitor would be a friend or foe. She silently dashes back up the staircase and back into 'their' bedroom, locking the door behind her as she did, but she wished she could have stayed downstairs. It was no secret that she was now with him to either party now that Dumbledore was aware of her presence at Spinner's End. She wished she would be able to overhear the conversation, but if she didn't play the dutiful _slave_ like she was supposed to be she could. Perhaps there was some Slytherin cunning in her after all.

She slowly creaked the bedroom door open and hid behind the wall that was closest to the bannister of the staircase. Lavinia nearly gasped in horror when she saw Snape's unexpected guests. It was Narcissa Malfoy accompanied with Bellatrix. _Shit. Shit Shit. Fuck Bellatrix Lestrange!_ It would take every fiber in her body to restrain herself from attempting a silent hex on the she-devil. Though it appears she wasn't the only one who had the idea of eavesdropping in mind. She flinched at the sound of doors banging underneath the staircase, and she could make out Wormtail's cowardly whimper.

"My apologies lately he has been taking a listening in on doors. I don't know what he means by it. I'm sorry you were saying Narcissa," said Snape slightly exasperated, his apologetic tone seemed very genuine. It would be of no surprise to Lavinia, because she knew he hated Wormtail as much as she did.

"Severus I know I ought to not be here...The Dark Lord forbade me to speak of it," began Narcissa, but she was soon promptly cut off.

"Then you ought to hold your tongue! Especially at present company," hissed Bellatrix, snapping as she did so.

"Present company? What am I to understand by that, Bellatrix," asked Snape sardonically, he sounded slightly insulted by her jab.

"That I don't trust YOU Snape, and you are very well know it!"

Lavinia rubbed her temples, just listening to that woman's voice almost triggers horrific flashbacks, and she couldn't wait for the day to make Bellatrix rue costing her the life of Sirius' baby. _Sirius...I wanted to hold our child so terribly. I wasn't even able to announce the pregnancy to you. When I lost you I was at least slightly comforted by the fact that I would have a part of you still with me. Half of your flesh and blood...and the other half mine. Our child would have been the most perfect witch or wizard._ Tears began to well in her eyes, but she had to concentrate if she was going to eavesdrop.

"I just so happen to know of the plan," revealed Snape, she could almost imagine his smug face. A face which she always thought only a Gryffindor could be capable of mustering.

"YOU! YOU KNOW OF THE PLAN," howled Bellatrix, her voice dripped with sentiments of betrayal and resembled that of a shrieking banshee.

"Oh Severus...The Dark Lord trusts you so," said Narcissa with a hint of admiration in her voice, but it also sounded like she was about to cry. There was a moment of silence, before she began to howl as well.

"Oh my son...my only son…" Her plea was interrupted by her sister.

"You should be proud! If I had sons I would be glad to give them to the service of the Dark Lord," said Bellatrix scathingly.

 _Oh Bella...almost everybody and their mother knows that your marriage with Rodolphus is an act. Your parents wanted Pure-Blood grandchildren to grace their halls, but the two of you aren't even capable of coming together to conceive._

Narcissa began to scream and her sobs seemed to be uncontrollable. Lavinia could not help but feel a pang of sympathy towards the woman. _I'm sure if I managed to carry our child to term...I would do the same if I were in her position._ Lavinia shook her head, her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, because she knew she would never forget the loss of her child with Sirius.

"Narcissa that is enough...here drink this," demanded Snape gently, Lavinia can scarcely imagine Snape comforting a woman.

"Severus-oh, Severus would you help him? Would you see that he comes to no harm?"

"I can try," replied Snape, but it seemed half-hearted as if he knew it would be futile. His response was followed by the laughter of a mad woman. _Why couldn't she just choke on her madness and just drop dead? That demise however would be too merciful for Bellatrix._

"Oh yes he will _try_...I'm sure. The same words slithering out of action. _On the Dark Lord's order of course_ ," Bellatrix said, mocking Snape's baritone by imitating his voice for the last line.

"Severus...if you are there...will you help him...would you make the- Unbreakable- Vow," pleaded Narcissa, choking on the last words of her demand.

Lavinia had to hold back a gasp. _The Unbreakable Vow? Is he mad? What could Voldemort want with Draco? Is the task so dangerous that Narcissa fears for her son's life? It will cost Severus' life no doubt if any harm comes to the Malfoy boy._

"Take out your wand," commanded Snape stiffly, his words were unwavering in a monotone.

Lavinia shut her eyes closed in half disbelief as she listened to Snape seal his fate.

"Will you Severus Snape, watch over my son Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will."

She could imagine the fiery red binds that resembled slithering snakes issue out from whoever's wand they were using. It would have to be Bella's...she shivered at the thought. _She's issuing your death sentence Snape. Why did you agree to this? Are you playing a part to win them over? Or do you have genuine concern for your godson?_

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," he fired back once more, there was a lack of hesitation in his voice.

"And should it should prove necessary….if it seems that Draco will fail...will you carry out the deed the Dark Lord ordered Draco to perform."

Lavinia would have liked to have imagined Snape hesitate over the last binding part of the Vow. She was correct in her sentiments, because when Snape became aware of the last part his hand clenched on to Narcissa's harder. Perhaps it could be interpreted as determination or earnest, but it was neither of those things. He was taken aback for a second, but after all it was a roomful of Slytherins. Self preservation and cunning just a few of my favorite attributions! He thought sarcastically to himself. Nothing can defeat the power of a mother's love, Snape thought to himself bitterly, it did not stop Lily at all either.

"I will." The third and final flame erupted from the wand, sealing the deal, and his fate all together. When all was said and done he wanted both women to exit his house desperately.

They had begun to bid their silent good-byes, and Narcissa surprised him with a tearful hug. Bellatrix looked around the main hall, her head turning left and right, but she stopped and looked at Snape squarely in the eye.

"Where is my cousin's whore anyway? I suppose she's yours now, and I heard from the Dark Lord that Pettigrew said you were using her accordingly. I'm surprised Snape...I had no idea your manhood worked...I always thought you were horny for the other side given you lack of interest in women," she cackled madly.

"My manhood works just fine, Bella. I choose the ink wells I dip my quill in...I don't just go for anything or anyone," replied Snape, his voice dripping with venom.

"HA! You think bedding a Mudblood is honorable? Especially one that is spoiled goods! You know I had other Death Eaters take bites out of your peach before you had it Snape. As if her blood wasn't already tainted, but her ink well is too. Before she came to me she was already impregnated by my poor excuse of a cousin. He enjoyed the Mudblood's cunt too, " she spat vehemently.

"Enough. Bella let's go. Our business is done here," urged Narcissa.

The door was shut with a bang. Lavinia could no longer hold back her tears over the abuses to her name and person that she overheard. She could not stifle her cry, and when she attempted to hold it back it was already too late. Snape appeared out of nowhere and she did not even hear him come up the stairs.

"You were eavesdropping," he snarled.

He was met with bloodshot hazel eyes once more. She was a mess, a pool of body mass, right underneath his feet. She somehow managed to strength to get up, and when she did she looked deeply into his eyes. He was overwhelmed by the tints of green that were in her pupils. He was angry, but mesmerized all the same over this woman's pigheaded stubbornness and strength.

Mesmerized to the point where he couldn't see the blur of her hand as she swiped it towards his left side.

 _Smack!_

His cheek was raw and red from her assault on his person. He could sense he was about to unleash the fury of a lion's roar, and bloody hell did she begin to deliver.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I do not want to portray Lavinia as merely a helpless prisoner of war, so I decided to show her Gryffindor fiery side a bit more. Should be interesting how Snape will tolerate having her around. She's definitely not want to stand idly when he's snarky ;)**


	8. Marital Tiffs

**Author's Note: Lavinia gives Snape a piece of her mind, and we delve back into another time jump into this chapter. There will be more insight to their Hogwarts Days. I want to fill in the gaps of their past relationships in terms of development and such. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Have you lost your _fucking_ mind," she snarled, after she delivered the blow to his cheek. Her American upbringing was beginning to resurface as she cursed.

Snape glares at her, but he is unable to muster any words for a response. _What the bloody hell is she mad for?_ He watched as she threw her arms up in the air, putting both of her hands onto her head, and huffing as she did so in frustration.

"How can you-just give away your life on a whim like that?! What task could be so bloody important and dangerous that Narcissa needs to sacrifice you for her precious son!? For _fuck's sake_ , Snape, why would you yield to Bellatrix's taunts," she screamed.

"You would do the same for Precious Potter when given the chance. It is none of your concern which battles I choose to pick. I most certainly did not yield because of Bellatrix's taunting," he snarled, his black eyes bore into her hazel ones steadfastly.

 _Insufferable woman. Why is my well being something that concerns you? Am I not the keeper of your own personal hell? My affiliates whether they be false or not...remind you of your suffering. You should hate me. Loathe could be fighting for the other side as we speak. You could be with Precious Potter, your godson, and with the Order of the Phoenix. If it were not for Bellatrix...you could still be with child._

The spark she had found to ignite her rage seemed to have diminished. Perhaps her anger was more so enflamed by Bellatrix's presence and her choice of words about the torture she inflicted upon her. Bellatrix's tone was cold and nonchalant, being the manic psychopath she was, and she would much rather portray her as the Mudblood whore that could be exchanged amongst her comrades. It was all _stupid_ really, because her resentment towards her was boiled down to her blood status. _Bellatrix had wanted to play the role of God, because she had given Lavinia slight hope that her reunion with Sirius could have been sooner._

"You are right, Snape. It is none of my bloody concern what you choose to do. I suppose my momentary loss in control was from having to hold back when that _bitch_ was around. I never listened to your life advice and you have no obligation whatsoever to listen to what I just said. I'll be on my way now. I have housework to do. I need to launder the clothes, darn your socks, cook your meals, _warm your bed_ , and whatever else it takes to play the part as your household maid well," she responds coolly, her voice dripping with heavy sarcasm.

She turned around in a huff, sped walked into _their bedroom_ , and closed the door with a bang. Snape stood there, dumbfounded, but with half his mind set on running after her to straighten out some of the things she had said. _That bloody Gryffindor gets on my nerves!_ He retreated back to his living room, his black robes flapping about like a rabid bat, and he returned to the newspaper he was pretending to read before the unwarranted intrusion.

* * *

 _The one time Severus Snape had attempted to give Lavinia advice on her life was the fateful day he saw her and Black in the corridor together. He had just been dismissed from his Transfiguration class when he saw Black with his arm rested against the corridor wall, but it was no surprise that the Gryffindor playboy was not alone. Snape recognized the familiar blonde hair and the girl with Black had a similar frame and height as Lavinia. Black was preventing her from escaping his charms, because the girl could not turn the corner without confronting him._

 _"_ _Hewitt, do you have somebody accompanying you to Hogsmeade this weekend. You are new after all, and I doubt you would want to get lost. I can show you around along with the rest of the Marauders," Black said casually, extending an invitation_.

 _He was suave enough to address her by her last name so that the girl would want to work towards being on 'first name basis'. While at the same time Black was disguising his desire of wanting her to himself by claiming the rest of the Marauders would be there. Snape never had asked a girl on a date nor had he ever tried to 'play it cool' to hit on a girl. He was not daft however, because he knew exactly what Black was after. He had seen this charade far too many times. Black would take the girl of choice on a few dates before having his way with her whether it be small simple pleasures or if he really lusted after the girl he would bed her before jilting her._

 _Snape began to tighten his grip on his textbooks, half his mind was made up to turn the other way, but a small part of him wanted to intervene._

 _"_ _Lavinia," he shouted to her, he almost covered his mouth in shock. He had acted upon impulse._

 _She jolted turning around in response, but Black merely looked up from her golden locks with a look of pure detestation._

 _"_ _What does Snivellus want with you? I thought you stopped speaking to that bloke after Lily excommunicated him," barked Sirius, gritting his teeth._

 _Snape somehow found the courage to proceed down the corridor. If Black is trying to win her over he won't be stupid, he thought to himself. Nevertheless he kept his left hand tucked inside his robes as a precaution, gripping his wand tightly, while nursing his textbooks with his right._

 _"_ _Were you not supposed to be heading towards the library? I'm tutoring you in potions today like you asked me to," he said coyly, making up an alibi for her instinctively._

 _"_ _I was-just about to head over-there," she stuttered, unable to look Black in the eye as she said those words. She was attempting to hide her dumbfounded expression, because it was in her best interest to play along._

 _Severus wordlessly grabs her by the arm, steering her away from Black, and towards the library. By some miracle they managed to leave the scene without him shouting hexes at them. When they were finally out of earshot, Lavinia skid into a halt, and stomped her feet like a child throwing a small tantrum after being denied sweets._

 _"_ _What the heck was that for," she shouted, throwing her arms up in the arm, before crossing them at her chest._

 _"_ _I believe we say bloody hell in this part of the world," he said nonchalantly, but his sarcastic correction was getting on her nerves._

 _She was fuming silently, and he seized her silence as an opportunity to continue._

 _"_ _He has shagged or had some form of relations with a good half of the girls at Hogwarts. He doesn't care if they're below his year or above him...you're the talk of the school now. Naturally he wants you as his conquest now. After all you are the new girl all the way from America, but once your popularity dies down he'll move onto the next thing with two legs and a pretty face," he hissed._

 _Snape had no idea why he was looking out for the girl, because it was not his duty to have her best interests at heart. Though the look on Black's face when he managed to steer the girl away from him gave Snape the most immense feeling of pride._

 _I suppose this is why bloody Gryffindors walk around like peacocks half the time...it does feel good once in awhile. She is not my responsibility, and Merlin forbid Lucius caught me with her. They've never seen me with a girl aside from Lily, but now that our friendship is over...bloody hell they've always assumed I had no interest in women regardless. Why am I overthinking this? It was all just for show taking her away from Black is like stealing sweets from a baby._

 _"_ _I actually do have a class to get to, and besides I do not want Lily to see me around you. I should not be taking sides," she spoke finally, dismissing him._

 _She turned her head away and walked back towards from where they came. He had half expected her to throw a fit of rage, but her anger had subsided. Her complexion had paled, because she may have taken some of the things he said about Black to heart._

 _It would do her bloody good if she did, he thought to himself finally. She had disappeared after she turned the corner long ago, and he was just standing there like a bloody idiot. He continues the opposite way and towards the library, because he had to perfect a spell he was currently working on. The Half-Blood Prince stops for no one._

* * *

Lavinia began picking at the mashed potatoes she had prepared come evening meal time. Pettigrew was sent away from the table by the _master of the house_ , and she was left with Snape dining across from him. She was still seething from their short lived argument. It felt too much like a marital tiff that married couples would have once in awhile, and that feeling was unnerving for her. _I was not supposed to live with bloody Snape...I was supposed to be married to Sirius._

Her fork screeched across her plate as she finished up the last of her potatoes. She dropped it next to the napkin to her right, and swallowed the food.

"You were wrong," she said finally, they were the first words she said to him after their fight.

Snape had just finished taking a sip of his elf made wine, and looked towards her direction with a calm countenance.

"About," he asked, in a hushed tone, setting down the glass of wine.

"He never shagged half of the females in Hogwarts' student body." She said icily, getting up from the table, she took her used dish to the sink to start the wash.

They were always rumors spread by the girls who desperately wanted to be with him. If he ever showed any slightest of interest in a girl rumors used to spread like wildfire. Hell, it did not take much for the gossipers to start, because even if he spoke with a girl a few times rumors would surface that he had snogged her in one of the broom cupboards. Most of the girls at Hogwarts during their time at school fell in love with Sirius' bad boy attitude. He had the most dark handsome looks, but his rebellious attitude never made him desire bringing a 'proper' girl home to his parents.

She was drawn to the casual air of elegance he had ignoring all the vestiges of his aristocratic handsome looks he inherited down from the grey eyes to his black Adonis like curls. He was smart contrary to what Snape believed. She knew she may never be able to change his mind about her former lover, because Snape could only see him as an arrogant berk who bullied him and shagged girls for a hobby. Though perhaps both men were on even playing fields, because Sirius once told their godson that Snape was just a 'little oddball' who was 'up to his eyes in the Dark Arts'.

Though at this point and time, realistically, she had no idea as to who or _what_ she should believe in anymore. She had her mind set on returning to America if she survived this war, and that was the only thing she was certain of in her heart. She had no more attachments in England, but her heart ached slightly as she felt useless to the godson she had failed once more. Meanwhile Snape was selflessly laying down his life to protect the Malfoy boy.  
 _How very Gryffindor of him,_ she thought to herself bitterly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will provide a flashback of Lavinia's and Sirius' first date, because she finally comes to terms with accepting Sirius' death. She will soon complete her process of mourning and grief despite her own personal turmoils. Be on the look out for it soon. This story is very much about her love for Sirius as it is about the development of her relationship with a certain potions professor ;)**


	9. Ethereal Light

**A/N: Severus is informed by Dumbledore that it due time he returns to Hogwarts. Meanwhile Lavinia is consumed in her reflection over Sirius' passing.**

* * *

It was not long before Lavinia's stay at Spinner's End came to end, because a week prior to the first of September an owl arrived with a letter addressed to Snape. Of course he could not expect Fawkes, Dumbledore's loyal pet phoenix, because that would drawn great suspicion. Instead the messenger was a tawny barn owl, who hooted amicably, before it dropped the letter into his hands.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I have written this message on self-destructive parchment and it shall burn once you have finished reading it. I will lift the enchantment at 11 P.M. sharp tonight so that you can apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds with Lavinia. I have made all necessary arrangements in your quarters. You are arriving hours before the rest of the staff do, so rest assured, Lavinia's presence will remain a secret. I look forward to seeing the both of you._

 _P.S. I can now confirm that you will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post this year. Harry has managed to successfully convince Horace to return. I trust you will not fail me or the students. Congratulations._

 ** _~Albus_**

As he read the signature of the Headmaster, he noticed the top left corner of the letter was beginning to burst aflame, and he casted the parchment aside by throwing it into his fireplace. The letter eventually erupted into a small inferno of flames, emitting a bright scarlet light, before finally crumbling into a pile of ashes.

At first he mustered a smirk filled with great satisfaction, it was not a smile, but a smirk since that is the only form of a smile he could possibly attain. After all he was not the kind of man who easily wore his heart on his sleeve for others to see, because if that were the case he would have been a dead man long ago. Snape sighed heavily, leaning back on the chair at the desk he was seated at, but eventually he found the willpower to compose a letter of his own. However it would be addressed to his other master, and not all details within would be true.

"WORMTAIL," he bellowed, banging his hand on the desk he was sitting at, while his other hand twitched impatiently.

He gained a whimper as a response which could be heard from the bottom of the stairs. Wormtail barged through the doors that led to his small secret room below the stairs, and quickly scurried over to Snape's side.

"The staff is returning a week in advance this year, because Dumbledore is concerned about the protective wards and the safety of the students this year. He is on high alert, especially, since we have been attacking various locations over the summer. I need you to return to the Dark Lord, and tell him of my plans. I will be smuggling Lavinia into Hogwarts with me, and I'll cast an Imperius Curse to ensure her obedience. The rest of the details are none of your concern, and you shall give this letter to the Dark Lord. Under no circumstances shall you open this letter," he explained, berating Wormtail with his demands, and reminders of his place below him in the Death Eaters circle.

Wormtail took the letter wordlessly, nodding his head quickly, and kept his eyes casted down onto the floor.

"I, on the other hand, must start packing. As grateful and indebted I am to the Dark Lord as he graciously stationed you in my humble abode as my butler...I am afraid your services are no longer required," he said sardonically, dismissing the man, and hopefully it was for good.

He decided then that now was the best time to inform the other occupant in his house of the news. Snape made his way up the stairs, because he knew that Lavinia spent most of her free time in his bedroom. In all honesty though, his bedroom, was now more so hers since it was the only room where she could have some privacy during the day. He knocked on the door gently, but received no response.

After knocking once more and met with no response once more, he turned the knob slowly, and the door creaked open. As he slowly opened the door ajar he could see Lavinia on the bed, her face was turned away from the door, and instead directed towards the window. England seemed to be eternally cursed with rain, so he could not see what she could be possibly staring at, unless she was sound asleep. He watched from the doorway as her body hitched, the back of her was moving up and down, as she breathed a steady rate. He could not find the heart to disturb her, but he could see her hazel eyes flutter open off the reflection of the rainy window.

While nestled in bed her thoughts began to wander, and she had realized that she never allowed herself to experience the final stage of grief: _acceptance_. She had suffered denial, anger, bargaining, and depression. Lavinia created a facade in front of Snape, but often times when she was lying beside him at night she wanted to burst into the tears. She reserved most of her free time mourning Sirius when she could, but today she decided it was time to begin accepting his death. She spent most of her afternoon lying in the bed in order to peacefully recollect their time together.

Sirius had always had a casual flair of elegance about him, and his closest friends experienced all the things that made him uniquely Sirius Black. He had steadfast loyalty, an explosive temper, but the same passions he had when angry were reflected in a more positive light. Which was evident in his philosophy on life and how he acted upon this zest for adventure. He had a spontaneous carefree mantra since he believed everybody should live life to the fullest. She smiled, thinking about how he always lived up to his own expectations and everybody else's, because that was exactly how their first date went. It was spontaneous, exhilarating, and utterly unexpected.

* * *

 _"_ _We're engaged," gushed Lily, her blush matched the shade of her auburn locks. She lifted her left hand for Lavinia to see._

 _Lavinia's mouth hung open, but somehow she managed to squeal, much to the dismay of Sirius who was seated next to her._

 _"_ _Bloody hell...my ears," he groaned, placing his right hand on his forehead for a dramatic effect._

 _Lavinia glares at him in response, poking him in the ribs, because after all Sirius had probably known beforehand that James was planning to propose. He should let her have her moment in expressing her joy to her friend._

 _"_ _Congratulations," she said ecstatically, looking at both Lily and James who were across the table._

 _"_ _You have to be my maid of honor, Lavinia, oh please you simply must. Sirius will be best man," she winked, hoping that would give her friend more incentive._

 _Lavinia knew she could not deny Lily her request, because she knew the role would have gone to her sister, Petunia, had she not have refused to attend the wedding. She was the closest thing Lily had to a girlfriend or sister at this rate, because Lily rarely had any contact with her sister anymore._

 _"_ _Of course," gushed Lavinia, smiling, and she chose to ignore Lily's ploy of hoping that this role would bring her closer to Sirius._

 _They continued their brunch date with most of the animated chatter coming from Lily. She was giggling, blushing, and glowing as she discussed potential wedding venues, the guest list, and the kind of theme and decorations she wanted. When they finally parted ways Lily leaned in to hug her, pecking a quick kiss on her cheek, before she moved on to bid Sirius good-bye in a similar fashion._

 _Lavinia meekly bid Sirius farewell, turning around, so that she could head over to the bus stop._

 _"_ _Hewitt, what do you think you're doing? Just hop on. I can probably get you home faster than the Muggle bus," Sirius said, offering her a ride on his motorbike casually, he was already putting on his helmet._

 _"_ _Are you sure there's room," she asked quizzically, eying his motorbike._

 _He rolled his eyes at her question, he leaned over and dug into his motorbike compartment, pulling out a helmet for her as well._

 _"_ _Just hop on. I'm sure you've seen this before in your sappy girly movies, Hewitt. Wrap your arms around my waist, and just hold on tight," he said suggestively, throwing her a devilish smirk._

 _Half of her wished the bus would just come to end this painful humiliation. She never ended up going out with Sirius at his time at Hogwarts, because he had graduated the previous year. She would be an official seventh year student come autumn when the fall semester began. Much had changed since she had transferred to Hogwarts for her fourth year._

 _For one she had stopped dyeing her blonde in hopes of feeling like a different person. It was stupid really, how she had wanted to change her appearance, because she wanted to be a 'new person' when she started a new school. Many were shocked when she had revealed that her true hair color was indeed in fact black during her sixth year. Secondly, her infatuation with Sirius seemed to have subsided, because after Snape's warning she grew more cautious around him. She did eventually befriend the Marauders while maintaining a casual more distanced friendship with Snape. However, nowadays they rarely spoke ever since Snape graduated the same year, and he seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth._

 _Up until this very moment she was convinced she only saw Sirius as the annoying git he was, because he often times had played pranks on her as well. She could not deny the sexual tension she always felt around him, because of his incessant flirting. She had learned that Sirius did not bed half the girls at Hogwarts, but rather they were all rumors made up by jealous girls. He was always a rebellious spit fire who did not want to settle down, but he still used his charms to impress the fainthearted witches. He still flirted with Lavinia from time to time despite their established friendship, but she now knew it was just an aspect of his playful personality._

 _"_ _You see, Hewitt, I don't bite," laughed Sirius, amused at the witch, who was wrapping her arms tightly around his waist._

 _"_ _SIRIUS! You're going too fast! Slow down, if there's a patrol car around they're going to come after you," shouted Lavinia, wincing, she was praying she would make it home in one piece._

 _As if on cue she could hear sirens from behind, but Sirius remained unphased. He continued to step on the gas, propelling them further in the lane, and he occasionally switched lanes to throw off the police chase._

 _"_ _SIRIUS BLACK, I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE," she screeched, quoting the famous Marauders motto partially._

 _She could hear him let out a few guffaws, and she thought she was going mad when she felt the motorbike levitate. She squeezed her eyes as tightly as she could, burying her head into his back, refusing to look at the chaos that was unfolding before them._

 _"_ _You know you can look now, Hewitt," he snickered, completely and utterly full of himself at the moment._

 _She slowly began to release the death grip she had around his lower back, lifting her head away from the warmth of his body just as cautiously, and when she finally opened her eyes she realized they were up in the air._

 _"_ _Bloody hell, Sirius...you magically tinkered with you motorbike. Why am I not surprised," she groaned, rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _Did you really think Padfoot would have a boring ol' Muggle motorbike. Don't get me wrong I love them like I love the hot chicks on the posters in my room, but you can't beat a magically imbued model," he teased._

 _"_ _You're a real lady killer, Black. Literally not figuratively," she huffed._

 _"_ _Jealous, Hewitt? I'll make it up to you….HOLD ON," he howled, suddenly stepping on the pedal to lower them back onto the ground._

 _She shrieked, dreading the disastrous landing, but when they finally did after what seemed like an eternity, it was only a soft thud._

 _The tension and numbness that lingered in her arms was painful, because she had never held on for dear life like that until now. She winced, and part of her wanted to ask if they were dead. Though judging from the laughing fit Sirius broke into they were still very much alive._

 _"_ _If you opened your eyes- maybe you would be able to see that I am- a real- lady -killer," he finally said, through his laughing fit._

 _She nearly gasped when she finally mustered the Gryffindor courage to do so. It was apparent that Sirius had flown them over the urban area where she lived with her parents, and somehow brought her to the countryside. They were in the middle of a field with flowers that were in full bloom. She could see vibrant burnt orange Marigolds, pale pink Daylilies, bright white Shasta Daisies, and butterflies perched on top of rich purple Asters._

 _"_ _I-you-," she stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence._

 _"_ _You don't have to thank me, Hewitt. Your reaction is already priceless," he smirked, lifting her off the motorbike by her waist, setting her down amongst the flowers._

 _He eventually swung off the motorbike himself, taking of his helmet, and took the helmet that Lavinia handed him back. He sat down next to her, and he eventually sunk down to lie on the ground. It sun was almost halfway set by now and if they stayed long enough they could probably see the stars soon enough._

 _"_ _Lie with me. We could watch the stars, because I didn't drag you all the way here for you to leave so quickly. I like to come here when I want to be alone sometimes," he urged gently, while providing an explanation on the significance of the location held for him._

 _She eventually complied, and slid down next to him. Their bodies were barely even an inch apart. They laid there in silence for awhile, but Sirius eventually broke the silence once more._

 _"_ _I have never seen two people so happy...James and Lily...I mean. Their engagement made me reevaluate certain parts of my life that I wish I had done differently. I never had a steady relationship during my time at Hogwarts. Contrary to rumors too...I didn't exactly sleep around either. I always deemed having a romantic interest unnecessary, because I was so convinced that with my luck...it would only end up in shambles. I mean, you've seen my luck, with my family I mean. They are all lunatics with their pure-blood mania...I just never thought I could have any stability if I started a relationship," he sighed, almost dreamily, but his paced slowed when describing his familial issues._

 _She had no idea what to say exactly, because she was very well aware of his familial issues. She did not want to merely apologize, because she knew Sirius would hate feeling pitied. She wordlessly reached over to his side, and took his left hand into her right._

 _"_ _At least...for compensation...you have us...we are your chosen family," she said, smiling as she did so._

 _She felt the grip she had on his hand tighten, but it was only because he decided to squeeze her hand tighter._

 _"_ _I want more," he said raspily, somewhat desperate, but to her it was seductive and irresistible. He finally decided to turn her head towards her, letting go of her hand, and with his free hand he caressed her face._

 _"_ _I always felt drawn to you...not just because I find you beautiful, but you have this spark in you. Any room feels darker when you leave, but absolutely ethereal when you are around. I find myself thinking of you when I am in my darker moments," he mused, closing the gap in between them even further._

 _"_ _Sirius…," she murmured, happy tears were now streaking down her face._

 _His grey eyes bore intensely into her hazel ones, and if they kept eye contact any longer she was convinced they would both be set aflame by their desire. She finally leaned in, allowing him to close the remaining gap that was between them. Their lips finally met after years of sexual tension and mutual affection._

 _She could feel her cheeks reddening as he deepened the kiss, and as his tongue ventured slightly further away from his lips towards the entrance of hers begging for entry. She eventually complied, and felt his arms venture a bit further down encircling them around her waist. Their hips were gently pressed together, but eventually he gave her one last sensual peck on the lips before ending the kiss. His arms remained entangled around her waist, and their foreheads were still touching._

 _It was that moment where Lavinia was sure she fell absolutely irrevocably in love with Sirius Black. He had defied every expectation the people around him had for him over the years. He was not the Gryffindor playboy who broke the hearts of all the girls in Hogwarts for sport. He was not simply an arrogant git, but rather a lost soul who was afraid of seeking a soulmate since he feared loss. He shielded himself with a slightly inflated ego, nevertheless he was highly capable of being genuine and raw. Had it not been their first impromptu date...she would have told him that she loved him._

* * *

Those were the thoughts that consumed Lavinia's afternoon that afternoon at Spinner's End. In order to accept the death of her soulmate, she had to relive the moment she fell in love with him, and honor him with it. Regardless if he was by her side right now, his memory gave her the determination to fight harder each day, because he would be disappointed if she ended up throwing her life away. He had taught her to live life to the fullest and even in the darkest times there would always be light if she looked for it. He did the same all those years ago, and by some miracle they managed to find light in each other. She was so overwhelmed with the memory of her lost love she almost did not hear Snape at the door.

"Lavinia...pack your bags...Dumbledore has summoned us to Hogwarts," he said gently, astonished to find the woman lying so still on his bed.

As a response she got up wordlessly, and as he watched her go he could have sworn there was something that was different about her. There was an unmistakable glimmer in her eyes, a kind of ethereal glow, but it could have been mistaken for fiery determination all the same. He could feel his heart fall to the pit of the stomach, because he had once had that glimmer in his eyes. He had caught himself with the spark by chance once in his reflection when he with Lily all those years ago. The power of love had rekindled Lavinia's willpower.

 _Hold onto it, Hewitt. If it were not for the love I had for Lily...I would have killed myself long ago. It is the only force powerful enough to guide you through abysmal darkness._

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea how in the world I'm going to be able to ship Lavinia and Severus after writing that scene with Sirius. I wanted to incorporate more background to Sirius and Lavinia's relationship, because my fic starts around late 5th book early 6th book. The death of Sirius is still fresh on her mind, and she hasn't been able to mourn him properly given her imprisonment and the other madness that has occurred. This story is now officially caught up with the version I have on my other account on Quotev. Therefore, updates may no longer be daily anymore so please be patient with me! Thank you for all the reads and feed back ~MisguidedPlume**


	10. Hogwarts at Last

"Get ready," beckoned Snape, offering his right arm for Lavinia to cling onto, as the clock struck eleven o'clock that night.

She wordlessly links her arm into his, and he begins to concentrate on imagining the Hogwarts grounds. Lavinia felt his arm twist slightly away from her and began to grip on tighter: everything began to go black like it should. She could feel herself get twisted in all sorts of directions, it had been a while since she had apparated herself, and it was more painful than she remembered it to be. She could feel her ears pop and her eyes felt like they were being pushed back into her sockets. When the pressure eventually came to a sudden halt it was as if her brain was shifted slightly in her skull from the force.

"Severus, and Lavinia. I'm relieved to see the both of you," said a familiar voice earnestly.

As she opened her eyes hers were met with a twinkling blue pair. There was a sudden surge of great emotion in her body, but she could not quite put a finger on what it was. Perhaps she was elated that she had a familiar face aside from Snape or Pettigrew's. Not that she found any pleasure in seeing Pettigrew, she had suspected his betrayal, but now it was all confirmed. As a consequence for her sudden uplifting spike of emotion, she found herself leaping towards the older wizard, and collapsed against him in a tight hug. There were happy tears streaming down her face.

She could feel Dumbledore politely embrace her in return, chuckling as he did so, while murmuring encouraging words to her. He also reassured her that this was indeed a reality. Snape stood back as he watched this reunion unfold, his arms were now crossed, and he was unamused as ever.

He had noticed that Dumbledore was keen enough to tuck away his blackening hand in the pocket of his robes. He should really speak to the Headmaster and convince him to cast a glamour charm over his hand when they were with other company. Though a more permanent glamour charm would be much wiser. That, however, was a matter to be discussed in a different setting.

"I hate to break up our little reunion, but we should prioritize getting you inside unseen," said Snape, emphasizing every word slowly as he spoke.

She glared at him in response as she broke off her sudden impulsive embrace with Dumbledore. The Headmaster began leading them towards the main entrance of the castle. Lavinia's heart ached with nostalgia as the familiar turrets and grounds came into full view. She had not been on the grounds since she had graduated from the magical institution.

"I trust Severus has been treating you well?" asked Dumbledore with an admirable twinkle in his eyes.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster's question, but from the corner of his eye he could see Lavinia, her expression extremely sincere, as she nodded in response.

He knew he could not take full credit, because after all it was Dumbledore who had proposed that he should quickly buy her provisions on the night of their meeting. As opposed to putting it off to when he ventured to Diagon Alley to replenish his potion making wares and ingredients. It was also the Headmaster who had recommended which shops he should try, because he had very little experience shopping for others. Snape was a creature of habit himself, and whenever he bought clothes it was only when it was absolutely necessary to replace his old garments. Not that he had much variation in his tastes; he simply needed black robes, black trousers, black vests, white undershirts, and a white cravat to feel presentable.

He did not inform Dumbledore of how he managed to convince Pettigrew that he had used Lavinia in the means their master had intended. He merely told the older wizard that no harm fell upon the witch when he did his charade and that the matter was done. It was a slight understatement, but in comparison to the other horrors the Lavinia experienced it should not linger for long in her memory.

"I had the opportunity to speak with Harry this summer. He managed to help me convince Professor Slughorn to teach potions, so Severus naturally will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry is quite worried about your disappearance, but I merely told him I had given you a sensitive assignment. It is best that is the story he believes in, because he is still distraught over Sirius," said Dumbledore gently, informing Lavinia about her godson's well being and her alibi.

She seemed to have flinched slightly upon the mentioning of her ex-lover's name. After all he was only recently taken from her prematurely.

"I am very grateful that is what you told Harry, Dumbledore. He needs to concentrate on his school work and any dangers that _Voldemort_ throws at him," she said, headstrong in tone that heavily contrasted her shrunken demeanour upon the mentioning of Sirius.

Snape touched his left forearm absentmindedly after her impetuous use of his other master's name. The pain no longer seemed to affect him as much as he used to, but upon the mentioning of his other master's name it gave him a nagging throbbing sensation in his forearm. It was as if somebody was digging their wand deep in his flesh. He had been conditioned to tolerate the pain whenever the full name was used, because Dumbledore had no qualms of addressing the Dark Lord as Voldemort either.

They ventured past the archway from the Viaduct entrance at the end of the Long Gallery. Lavinia felt tiny in comparison to the high ceiling, high windows, and familiar grand stone staircase that led to the first floor. They climbed down the narrow spiral staircase and towards the cold damp dungeons of Hogwarts. This would be the first time she tried entering into deep Slytherin territory, because she never went near the dungeons, unless she had potions class during her Hogwarts days. They were now past the long gloomy corridor where the potions classroom was located alongside Snape's office. She had always assumed that the Slytherin Common room was probably adjacent to the main dungeon corridor.

Her prediction came true as Dumbledore steered them deeper into the dungeons towards an adjacent corridor, which was presumably only accessible to Slytherins, because this area was more than likely warded during the academic calendar.

"Here we are then. I have expanded your chambers slightly like I promised to accommodate Lavinia. There is a veil and if anybody else were to suddenly visit or call upon you in your quarters...her side of the quarters will not be visible to their eyes. Please inform me if you need anything, anything at all, and with that I bid you two goodnight...it is late after all. I hope you both rest well," he said, turning away, he began walking back to his own office.

"Thank you," Lavinia called after him.

He turned around, giving a firm nod, and a smile was playing upon his lips.

She could hear Snape turn the knob to his quarters, ushering her inside when he got the door ajar, and eventually joining her.

The black candelabras that were perched on the wall all simultaneously lit up, casting an effective glow in the room, which made the bare room visible. It was obvious that Snape made it happen with his wandless magic. _Bloody show off,_ she thought to herself. She watched as he took out their shrunken suitcases and trunks, or rather _her_ suitcase, which was among the rest of h _is_ things. She could not possibly account his possessions to be had only a few possessions as it was to be expected, because she only had what he had purchased for her. The rest of her worldly belongings were nestled away at number 12 Grimmauld Place where she had left them.

Snape had decided to take out his ebony wand this time, swishing it around, and it ultimately enlarged their possession back to normal size.

"If you are tired we can leave the unpacking for tomorrow. You may freshen up first if you would like. The bathroom is just beyond that door to the left," he suggested, partially because he was exhausted himself.

She took him up on his offer, kneeling down, she grabbed a few necessities from the black leather suitcase Snape gave her to borrow.

* * *

After exiting her hot shower, she dried her hair while seated on her new bed, and took the time to look around Snape's quarters. In comparison to the side Dumbledore had prepared for her, his side was much darker with elements of gothic style, while hers side of the room contrasted his greatly with its cream colored walls. Dumbledore had managed to form a decent deep alcove for Lavinia's own private quarters, she smiled as she observed her side, because it seemed to resemble the parts of number 12 Grimmauld Place that she had managed to redecorate. Though it was much to the dismay of the portraits of Sirius' ancestors. She had painted over the walls with some pastel blue, Dumbledore had probably deduced from that her fondness for the color, because her bedsheets were now a similar shade.

Whereas on Snape's side he had a large black gothic styled bookshelf crammed with books in a similar fashion he did at Spinner's End. All the books looked ancient with their weathered covers which were mostly jeweled tones of emerald, ruby, lapis, midnight, or gold. Surprisingly color coordinated by the potion's master, instead of by subject matter or title, all arranged from dark to light. She noticed some familiar classic muggle authors like Thomas Hardy, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Twain, Fitzgerald, and various others. His bed was rather large for one man, the framework was black of course with ornate carvings, but the bed sheets were an emerald green. To the right side of his bed several feet away was his wooden desk, although not it was black it was a deep mahogany, and she could see a smaller shelf a safe distance above with jars of potions ingredients. He had several selected books lined up on his desk alongside a neat stack of parchment, and his ink well and quill were set neatly on top.

Her observations were disrupted by Snape when he closed the bathroom door with a soft bang. He was already in his emerald colored bedclothes, and part of her wanted to giggle. The man never wore color for his daily robes or his teaching robes, but he was secretly representing his house in private with his bedclothes. She quickly darted his eyes when she realized he noticed her staring, so she continued to dry her hair with the deserted towel on her bed, before she finally magicked her hair dry.

"Does something amuse you," he asked, his baritone deep on the edge of menacing, but she knew the menacing tone was only a facade.

"I just find it amusing that you wear emerald green bedclothes, but you would rather snog Wormtail then not be seen in black robes on a daily basis. I also find it interesting how you have some classic Muggle books on your shelves," she sneers.

He was taken aback, because her sneer resembled one that he would make. At the same time the thought of snogging with Wormtail deeply disgusted him. Her joke was in poor taste and it borderlined the kind of jabs the Marauders used to make at his expense.

"Rest assured, Hewitt, I would rather wear colored robes than snog Wormtail. Careful you are beginning to sound like your airheaded ex-lover. Just because we are sharing these quarters does not mean you will snoop around my things and share your judgmental opinions," he snarled.

She felt a slight pang of guilt, because she could never deny Sirius' role in Snape's tormenting during their Hogwarts days. She was merely amused, because the setup of his quarters and seeing him without black robes made it seem like there was another side to him. However before she could say another word, Snape wordlessly and wandlessly snuffed out all the light in the room, and she could hear him climb into his own bed.

"Not another word. Goodnight," he growled, his smooth usual baritone had turned harsh.

She had only wanted to return the sarcastic snarky remarks that he was prone to giving others as responses. Lavinia wanted to at least be in a semi-cordial position with Snape. They had to live with each other even if he was preoccupied with classes and would have his meals at the Great Hall.

 _Oh Merlin. Regardless of how much wiser it would be for me to not trust him...I must. He is the only contact I have with the rest of the world. I would go mad if I had nobody to talk to or to receive news from. He cannot be that foul...is he as dark as Sirius portrayed him as? His behavior towards me at Spinner's End at certain points are contradictory to expectations others have set for him. Dumbledore seems to trust him, and I should make an effort to gain Snape's trust again. We were never the closest when we were at Hogwarts, but at least we were civil. He's a difficult, brooding, and meticulous man. It was wrong on my part to joke with him like that when we are not exactly close in that manner._

She found herself drawing up more courage as she began tucking herself in bed, and she knew he could hear her moving from the other side of the room.

"Severus...I am sorry. It was a poor joke on my part, but I _do_ want to build upon that friendship we had prior to when you left Hogwarts. We have no choice, but to trust in each other...our lives depend on it," she said softly, trying to reason with him.

"Go. To. Sleep. We will deal with it tomorrow," he replied with a deathly whisper, but the hissing reverberated to her side of the room.

She shifted in her bed to make herself comfortable, but she was slightly chilled by his harsh response. They would have to deal with each other in the morning, because as of now she was slightly too fatigued to read too much into it. She eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep and perhaps it was due to the fact that she felt safe at Hogwarts at last.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time, Snape will be summoned by his other master. *evil cackle***


	11. Summoned

The bliss was short lived, however, because Lavinia was awakened by an agonizing scream. She knew the scream could only be issued by the man she now shared quarters with at Hogwarts. She tried to control her anxiety when Snape continued in his relentless screaming. The shouts of pain reminded her of her own from another time, but she had nobody to rescue her from Bellatrix's claws. She could feel a bead of sweat form on her forehead, she mustered the strength to rise from her bed, and padded barefoot over towards Snape's bed.

"AGH! That _wanker_! I felt it the first time," he roared, surprisingly he was livid enough to badmouth his other master.

"Your mark is-burning isn't it?" she asked, meekly, knowing the answer to her question was obvious.

Snape rolled up the left sleeve of his bedclothes, shoving the arm up to Lavinia's line of vision, and kicked off his covers.

"I must go, however, you must inform Dumbledore of the news. The fireplace in my quarters is capable of communicating with him while he is in his. Floo him and tell him that he must momentarily lift up the wards while I get dress," he barked.

He was already rummaging through his suitcase, tossing clothes that were packed at the top first, before he finally reached the bottom. The robes he grabbed were more loose than the ones he usually wore on a daily basis. His Death Eater garb consisted of grey pants, a black tunic with silver embroidery, a black hooded cape, black boots that reached slightly above his ankles, silver armor to protect his lower forearm, and a silver chained belt. It was ludicrous how intricate his other master wanted his higher ups to dress among his Death Eater circle.

Another seething burn flashed across his left forearm, he groaned, the pain threw him aback as he nursed his arm in his waist area crouching down slightly from the overbearing pain. He decided he had no time for proper etiquette. He would not excuse himself to the lavatory to change into his Death Eater robes, rather, he would do it right here. If he were to keep his master waiting any longer...he would be a _dead man walking_.

In the meanwhile as he dressed, Lavinia was turned around, and faced towards the fireplace. She had managed to perform her own wandless magic to help the log catch aflame. The red sparks eventually turned in a neon green when she activated the Floo Network, she had a decent handful of the Floo powder from the urn above the mantle. She shoved her head into the green embers, shouting the loudest she could in desperation, to the point where tears began to form and fall down her eyes.

* * *

"DUMBLEDORE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" the voice bellowed.

The headmaster was currently nestled in his periwinkle bed sheets asleep, dressed in his favorite purple bedclothes with yellow moons and stars, but upon hearing the shouting his eyes blinked open. _Must be the Floo, but at this hour?_ , he thought to himself, he sat up. His hand fumbled to his bedside table for his half moon glasses, issuing a somnolent sigh as he did so.

As he placed his glasses on it immediately eradicated his blurred vision, the red blur in the corner of his room in his fireplace, was now clearly Lavinia's face formed by the crimson embers.

"Lavina, whatever is the matter at this hour?" he inquired, clearly shocked.

"It's-Snape-I mean Severus...he's been summoned by Voldemort abruptly. He's currently getting dressed. He woke up screaming bloody murder over the burning of his Dark Mark. He needs you to lift the wards to let him apparate and disapparate back. He is unaware of the nature of this summoning. Please hurry," she cried, the hysteria in her voice was clearly evident.

"Don't you worry. Consider it done," he reassured her, getting up from his bed.

He grabbed his wand from his desk, striding out the door he entered the headmaster's office, which was connected to his bedroom chambers. As soon as he arrived at the balcony overlooking the night sky, he pointed his wand upwards, and a shot of blinding white light was launched from his wand.

* * *

Earlier in the evening, a bitter Wormtail, had made his way back to Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys had little choice in the matter when the Dark Lord had decided that their house was the best location for the Death Eater Headquarters. Their manor was spacious with plenty of guest rooms that could house all of the Death Eaters. The only matter they were able to negotiate with the Dark Lord was: the werewolves would not be housed here or any of the other beasts their master had successfully swayed over to his ranks.

Pettigrew scurried over towards the drawing room from the grand marble entrance of the manor. The hallway he sped past was filled with rich tapestries depicting the Malfoy legacy, marble statues, and portraits of numerous ancestors of the Malfoy household. As he arrived at the large gilded doors he was met with the intimidating presence of Crabbe Senior and Dolohov.

"Stop! Do not take another step forward!" barked Dolohov, flashing his wand out from his robes.

"Pleas-Please. I-need-to see-our Master-I bring news-from Spinner's End. Sna-pe has lef-t his-home with the Mudblood," spluttered Pettigrew, falling down on his knees, after all these Death Eaters were superior to him.

"I hope what you say is true...vermin. The Dark Lord will be displeased if you do not bring valuable information," Crabbe Senior spat.

Dolohov still looked greatly displeased, but he cracked the gilded door ajar. He entered to inform their master of the Pettigrew's sudden visit. As he entered the drawing room the ornate table was empty aside from the gilded chair that was for the head of the table. The Dark Lord was seated, but he was not alone. As to be expected Bellatrix was by his side fawning over their master.

As Dolohov continued to silently saunter forward towards the pair, regrettably he could hear some of the words exchanged, and he wanted to gag.

"My Lord, I humbly beg your pardon...I hope what my sister as done has not displeased you. I told her that it was Draco's duty, and none of Snape's business. I beg you, my Lord, please curb your anger on my behalf. I am one of your most loyal Death Eaters...I risked you wrath upon my family to tell you this," she purred, kneeling down on her knees.

The deranged witch grabbed their liege's hand, and gave it a firm lingering kiss. Her breasts were clearly being flaunted in front of their master, because she had knelt down extremely low so they would fall slightly forward. Her milky white chest was greatly contrasted by the scandalous black lace of her dress, but the red lace of her undergarments were visible as she looked up at her master, it was clearly evident that her stare was a hazy lustful one.

There was a red playful glint forming in Voldemort's eyes when he heard this.

"I am sure we can find a way to remedy this oversight, Bella. I am sure my most loyal can find ways to please her master when others fail to," he sneered.

Dolohov had half his mind made up, and he desperately wanted to run out of the room. It was for certain that this moment was not for him to see or any audience for that matter. It was too late. He could feel his life flash before his eyes when that playful red glint looked up, and miraculously morphed into a deadly heated glower.

"Dolohov. Enlighten me...I told you to guard the door, and not to allow anybody in. Yet here you are sauntering in. Is something the matter? What can be so important that you find the need to disrupt me," he asked in a deathly calm whisper.

"It's-Pettigrew, m'lord. He claims it's urgent, and he brings news from Spinner's End," he said nervously, casting his eyes down to the ground.

"Very well. We shall see then. This better be good...or else you both will suffer my displeasure," he snarled, his eyes lit up even more from the thought of issuing punishment.

He leaned back over towards Bella, who was now standing by his side, and whispered in her ears.

"You may get to play soon, Bella. Have your wand at the ready," he instructed her, with an evocative tone.

On cue, Pettigrew scurried over, falling to his knees quickly as soon as he was before his master. He kept his eyes to the ground as he took the hem of Voldemort's robes, kissing it, before slowly getting back up.

"What news do you have Wormtail," he asked lazily.

"My Lord, S-na-pe-has left Spin-ner's End-he told me-me to inform you. He was-summoned by Dumbledore-and he's going to sm-muggle-the Mud-Blood into Hogwarts. He told me to give you this lett-er, and that-he would-ensure the Mudblood's-obedience with the Imper-ius Curse." Pettigrew stammered, every other sentence was filled with faltering.

He quickly procured the letter from the pocket of his battered tweed jacket, handing it over, and quickly retracting his hand back. It was as if he feared that he would acquire another silver hand if he did not quickly extend his hand back.

Voldemort did not bother to even read the letter, setting it down on the table, he draws his wand.

"CRUCIO! You let him leave with the Mudblood just like that? Is he bloody insane?! If he is somehow discovered what of use will he be to me?! That Mudblood was one of Dumbledore's valued Healers for his bloody Order of the Phoenix! He would never trust Snape again," he roared, cursing Pettigrew on the spot for delivering this unpleasant news.

"SEVERUS SNAPE," he hissed, summoning him through the telepathic connection they held through the Dark Mark.

* * *

Severus Snape found himself in front of Malfoy Manor once more, and he had a feeling this was not merely a friendly house call. He put on his silver Death Eater mask with intricate black swirly detailing, before making his way towards the miniature castle with two turrets. As he entered the driveway the place looked more disheveled than it had been the last time he was here. The presence of the Dark Lord seemed to give the manor a grim aura, and he knew for certain the Malfoys' spirits were dampened by their ever present master. The hedges seemed to be unattended to, there was no water flowing in the fountains, and the overcasting clouds did not help brighten the mood at all.

He deactivated the protective dark wards that were placed in front of the manor, and proceeded onward inside. He went straight towards the drawing room where he was met with grim stares of Crabbe Senior and Dolohov.

"Severus," Dolohov addressed him firmly, opening the door, his expression seemed sympathetic to his colleague.

Snape merely gave a curt nod in response, he could only fear for the worse, but he could not reveal his fear to anybody.

As he entered the drawing room the first thing he saw was Voldemort on the gilded black chair, and much to his distaste Bellatrix was standing by his master's side.

"Severusssss," he hissed vehemently.

He knelt down before him all the say, kissing the hem of his master's robe, after he removed his mask. He eventually looked up, his black eyes bore into his master's beady red ones, but in the corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix looking extremely pleased with herself. Her enthusiasm was very telling, but it seemed to be a mix of anticipation for violence and how their master enflamed her to the very core. Her yearning for one who was incapable of feeling love was almost pitiful, but Bellatrix deserved it since she should never be given pure unconditional love.

"Wormtail told me of your recent activity...I am shocked Severus," he began, his anger was rising once more now that the object of his frustration was within reach.

"M'Lord...I swear on my life I would have not committed to this course of action unless I was certain that it would not put my double agent status at risk. Dumbledore is none the wiser. I plan to develop a secret alcove in my quarters either under the floorboards or behind my bookcase to hide her when I am not in the room. I would even cast the Imperius Curse to ensure her absolute obedience," he vowed, bowing head down, despite the fact he was currently now standing.

He could feel his master begin the assaults on his mind, so he began to fill his mind with a series of false or adulterated memories he had rehearsed, just in anticipation for this dreadful moment to come. Thus he began to show his master exactly what he wanted him to see.

* * *

 _"_ _Snape, please! Severus stop! You're hurting me! Please-please stop," shrieked Lavinia, tearings were streaming down across her face._

 _Voldemort could clearly see they were in his bedroom at Spinner's End._

 _Snape continued his assaults on her lower half despite her protests._

 _"_ _Mine. You're mine now Mudblood. Sirius isn't here to save you now, but clearly I must be the better lover," he growled, picking up the pace._

 _Snape tried to hide his feelings of disgust, because he could feel that his master was receiving some sort of twisted stimulated pleasure from seeing Lavinia in pain. Thankfully he could begin to feel that his master was venturing into a different part of his head._

* * *

 _His memory now shifted over to his quarters at Hogwarts, and he watched as Snape enlarged a trunk to fit the woman inside to conceal her._

 _"_ _Imperio. That's it you be a good Mudblood. Dumbledore has to be none the wiser," he grinned, waving his wand at Lavinia._

 _Lavinia crawled in obediently, her eyes were void of emotion, and her mind was merely a blank slate for Snape for him to have her do his bidding._

 _"_ _We can have some fun later," he sneered, closing the lid of the trunk shut, before he began muttering protective wards and enchantments._

 _The scene in his quarters began to slowly disappear, and as the second false memory dissipated they were brought back to reality._

* * *

He could feel his master slowly retreat from his mind when he retrieved the information he was seeking. As he opened his eyes he was met with a wickedly gleeful glance from his other master.

"As flattered as I am...that you took my gift graciously and that you have ensured the secrecy of your double agent status. I need to remind you, Severus, that you cannot just run around thinking you can do whatever you please without my approval first. Bella here has told me about your little promise-well perhaps not so little promise to Narcissa as well," he lectured him, callously, fiddling with his wand as he did so.

"Bella, dearest...would you like to do the honors," he asked in hushed tone. It sounded like a lover's caress...only it was quite opposite since it was filled with lust for sadism.

As to be expected like a shark drawn to the smell of a mere droplet of blood, Bellatrix lifted up her wand, and took the greatest pleasure in pointing it towards Snape.

"CRUCIO!" she squealed, torturing Snape would be the greatest release and pleasure that no man could provide her in actual intimate acts.

Snape fell backwards by the sudden assault although he had expected it. His face contorted in several odd ways, but he refused to scream since that would only fuel Bellatrix's thirst for blood even more. In actuality though...it was impossible for him to win this battle, because the lack of screaming seemed to also encourage Bellatrix to continue with her ministrations.

"Altare Asendare!"

Snape was catapulted up into the air, flailing his arms as he did so helplessly, and as he fell down he could hear the resounding crush of some of his ribs. At this point in his misery he could hear his master join in, and the concupiscent pair continued their merciless maltreatment.

"Levicorpus," heckled his master.

His body was lifted up in the air and to make matters worse it was the same spell that Potter had once tormented him with.

 _NO, I must banish these memories from my head at once! Control yourself, Severus. Control yourself! AGHHH_!

Unfortunately for him, Bellatrix had a great desire to please the Dark Lord even more so by outdoing the torture their liege inflicted upon him.

"Incendio," she giggled, her eyes lit up as she saw Snape's robes catch aflame.

He bit down on his lip. Hard. To the point where it began to bleed, because he refused to give her the pleasure of his screams.

"Oh...I love it when they are quiet at first. It's not fun if they are begging for mercy right away," she cooed, the gentleness in her voice was ironic for their current situation.

"Now, now, Bella. We are merely teaching him a lesson. I still need my double agent," sang Voldemort, teasing the witch a bit, but reminding her that they could not end up with a dead man by the end of the night.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

It felt as if there were a million tiny precisely sharpened pins that were being driven under his skin at first. Eventually the pain would evolve into a stinging sensation like the stinging of a hundred wasps simultaneously. His muscles were being twisted and contorted in extremely uncomfortable positions, and they would surely tear if he was kept in that position for too long. He assumed he had broken ribs from his earlier fall after being hurled in the air by Bellatrix. Those ribs were digging into the flesh of his chest as he struggled to breathe. His breathing was extremely labored now, his fists clenched, and his upper row of teeth constantly bit down on his lip.

The pain was insurmountable, his mind was going numb from overstimulation as they continued torturing him, and his thoughts were beginning to slip away from him. He could no longer see proper images, and surely if he wanted to speak now he was positive he would not be able to form a coherent sentence. Somewhere in the midst of torture he could not hold back his cries anymore, but perhaps he was a fortunate that the pain got to him. For if it did not he may surely be a dead man.

"AAAAAAAAAGRHHHHHHHHHH!"

After letting that first cry, he was almost certain that he was dead, because all he could see was a flash of bright yellow light before the world went pitch black on him.

* * *

 **A/N: I had quite a difficult time writing this chapter, but I hope I captured Voldemort/Bellatrix's twisted dynamic well. Our Bella here has now committed extra sins in addition to the ones she actually committed in the books (hate her!) We're all probably waiting for that chapter with her demise, but alas that's quite far away. I hope my first cliffhanger isn't too cruel. ~MisguidedPlume**


	12. Medicanti Vulnera

**A/N: Much longer chapter than I had anticipated, but I suppose it is proper compensation for the wait. As you can tell from this chapter...I love to bully Lucius Malfoy, but then again who wouldn't ;) And Happy Belated Birthday to Severus Snape. If only I had updated yesterday it would have perfectly corresponded.**

* * *

"Lucius, I will entrust you to bring him back to the vicinity of Hogwarts. It is not unusual for him to ask Dumbledore to remove the wards for him. I am sure with a cloaking spell, and as long as you keep him on your person...you may be able to deceive the wards momentarily. Work quickly...or you might lose a few limbs," instructed Voldemort, with a great lack of sincerity.

Lucius' icy blue eyes bulged. He saw Snape strewn across the marble flooring in his drawing room. There was a stream of blood that was beginning to pool across the floor, staining the white marble red, and the areas with less volumes of blood were now a shade of pink. Snape, on the other hand, had dark red blood caked across his face. There were darker pools of his fluids soaking through his black tunic, and the stains were slightly visible on the surface of his clothes. _Bloody hell indeed._

Lucius hesitated momentarily, and was unaware of which tragedy he should mourn over first. His property damage or his friend, colleague, and the godfather of his only son dying across of said damaged property. It was also evident from the glimpse of the walls he had when he scanned the room, upon entering, that there was blood splattered all over his eggshell colored walls. Snape must have also been bashed around quite a lot, because some of the rich wooden paneling were in splinters as well.

He gulped. Without another word, he picked up Snape, and positioned him so that his dangling arm was now propped against his shoulder for support. It was quite easy after all since the wizard was lean, and Lucius would have no trouble at all transporting him. However he could feel Snape's blood begin to pool over the nape of his neck. He shivered as the hot fluids came into contact with his unscathed skin. He took one last glaring look at his damaged property, and threw his lunatic sister-in-law a piercing judgmental glare before apparating.

* * *

Lucius managed to successfully apparate the both of them onto the Hogwarts grounds. He cautiously pried the main door of the castle open, and he prayed that Filch was nowhere in the vicinity of the entrance. He was greeted by another unwanted witness much to his displeasure.

 _Mewl. Mewl. Mewl. Hisssssss._

Mrs. Norris, Filch's loathsome cat, was perched on the cobbled window sill. Her tail was straight up, her back arched, and her front small canine teeth were bared.

 _Oh, for the love of Merlin! Shoo you pesky little monster!_

Lucius began to take longer strides down the hallway, but suddenly he felt claws dig into his trousers. He bit down onto his lip to prevent himself from issuing an audible groan. He began to shake his left leg in a vain attempt to get the blasted cat off. Mrs. Norris had an iron clad grip, and began to mewl even more aggressively at the intruder. A vein was beginning to form on Lucius' forehead, because he was holding back his angry backlash. He could not afford having her alert Filch of his presence in the castle. The cursed cat seemed to have this weird psychic connection with the Hogwart's caretaker, because every time something was amiss if Mrs. Norris witnessed it...Filch would not be too far behind.

 _I simply cannot tolerate this any longer_! _I'm not letting this mangy feline get the best of me_.

He wordlessly stunned the cat, and made his way down into the dungeons.

 _If that pest follows...I will make sure to return with my Scottish Hunting Hounds. To ensure that Mrs. Norris is served as their breakfast!_

* * *

Lavinia could hear a gentle rapping of the door. It was almost dawn now and if the person at the door was Snape, surely, he would not need to knock. She scanned the room for an object she could possibly use for protection. The only object she could find that might be of use was the iron black candelabra on top of Snape's desk.

"Open the damn bloody door. Mudblood. I have Severus with me, and he is severely injured," a voice hissed.

The voice was all too familiar, because she was certain it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

She unlocked the door from the top, and pushed down on lock above the curved black handle below.

A livid Lucius Malfoy stormed in, his footsteps heavy, trudging towards the bed. He ensured that Snape slid gently onto the bed. She closed the door behind him, but Snape was not very visible to her. She could only see his forehead caked with some dark dried blood.

Lucius' hair was disheveled, some parts were matted with dried blood, presumably Snape's. Lavinia arched her brow as she saw the long thin rips on Lucius' trousers on his left pant leg.

"Do not just stand there gawking! I do not care why you are freely roaming the room. Just know this, see to it that he is healed properly! I know you are a Healer! If he is not perfectly healed… I will see to it that you are dead, Mudblood," he spat, spit was flying around as he shouted his demands.

Lucius inhaled a sharp intake of breath, his icy blue eyes pierced deeply into the warm hazel ones. He tugged on his robes in hopes of improving his disheveled appearance, but after issuing the death threat he looked more so like a madman. He turn around now, heading back towards the door, and his black cloak fluttered about as he moved about hurriedly.

"He seems to have broken ribs aside from his major blood loss," he said callously, before shutting the door behind him with a soft bang.

With that ultimatum over with, Lavinia rushed frantically over towards Snape's bed, and began to rip off his black tunic. Her eyes widened as she saw blue blotches and some were beginning to turn purple and black. There were also angry red mounds of flesh, and she could tell he was burned. She allowed her hands to run along his sides, shuddering as they did so from the frigid temperature of his body, and she could feel the broken ribs as she did so. Apart from the broken ribs she could see areas that had cuts and gashes which explained the major blood loss. She also noticed how his left arm was dangling from the side of the bed, and before tending to it she could predict that there were perhaps several fractures.

She made a mad dash over to the storage cupboards in his room. For a man who probably has faced such abuses from his master on prior occasions...he certainly must have a first aid kit of some sorts lying about. She casted aside boxes, bottles, and parcels of labelled potions ingredients. Eventually, at last she managed to find a dusty box labelled 'Medical Supplies' in Snape's spiky cursive.

 _Oh Merlin...I pray he has Skele-Gro._

She let out a sigh of relief as she procured the dusty bony bottle, twisting the cap, she poured the correct dosage into the cap from the numbered indicator at the side. She jumped back onto Snape bed, and gently pried his mouth open. As she poured the liquid into his mouth, smoke began to emit from him as she did so. However, he was not coughing or wheezing from the burning sensation that he should be feeling from the medicine.

She closed the bottle of Skele-Gro, casting it aside on his nightstand, and placed her hands on his sides once more. She closed her eyes murmuring the basic healing spells that would not be draining to her first.

" _Terego."_

She touched his fractured arm with one her hands, removing it from his side, and began tending to the injury.

" _Ferula."_

She returned back to his major wounds near his chest area, and reapplied both her hands on his pale body marred by the dark angry blotches. She closed her eyes shut tightly, and began to concentrate on the serious wounds before her.

" _Medicanti Vulnera. Medicanti Vulnera. Medicanti Vulnera_ ," she chanted over and over again, as if she was in deep meditation.

A strange occurrence began to happen as she did so, and she seemed unaware of it given her deep absorption with her spell. Some of the minor wounds that marred Snape's body began to transfer onto her own, and the unsightly bruised blotches were beginning to appear on her sides instead. After about ten minutes straight of chanting the same incantation over and over again, did she finally begin to sense her own pain, and that she was accidentally siphoning some of his wounds and pain onto her own body.

She did not stop, however, because she realized that Snape's erratic breathing from earlier was beginning to return somewhat normal.

" _Medicanti Vulnera. Medica-nti Vulnera. Medi-can-ti Vul-nera."_

She could feel a trickle of a rush of blood running down her nose. She was clearly overexerting her wandless magic, but without her wand she would not be able to last as long as she could. Her energy was now starting to deplete rapidly, and as she opened her eyes her vision was beginning to blur. Blood was now running from her other nostril as she persevered with her treatment.

It was not long until her hands were beginning to shake and ache from her excursion, and she ended up in a crumpled heap on top of Snape. Her hands were still on his sides, but she had sustained about a good half of his injuries.

* * *

Severus Snape was very displeased when he finally managed to wake up after succumbing to his injuries. He had woken up to a light weight above his chest which turned out to be a fragile Lavinia. He could see the caked dried streams of blood from both her nostrils, and it was clear evidence of her misuse of magic after she reached her limit.

As he rose from bed, he steadied her with his hands, but he noticed her wincing in her sleep as her sides hit the bed. He grimaced with her, mirroring her facial features, and lifted up her shirt a respectable amount so that he could see what was ailing her. He did so without having to expose her chest area. He would never live that down if she woke up, because her Gryffindor pride would automatically assume that he was a pervert that took advantage of her in a compromising position. His brows raised as his eyes widened, and he saw her pale skin marred by blue, purple, and black bruises.

 _Insufferable woman! Your desire for heroism blinded you._

He had to find Dumbledore immediately before he could clean himself up. The Headmaster should be able to help, and with their combined efforts they should be able to bring Lavinia back into consciousness.

* * *

 _She was sure she was reliving a memory in a dream. The last thing she could remember was fiercely repeating 'Medicanti Vulnera' in efforts to heal Snape. She had surpassed her physical limit in hopes to heal the wizard. Instead of finding herself in the potions master's chambers she found herself in 12 Grimmauld Place again._

 _She was snug under thick winter blankets, and the warm mass beside her was tantalizing since she wanted to stay here all day long. She could feel the stubble on Sirius' chin tickle her cheek, he was rubbing his face against hers, and his arms wrapped around waist more tightly._

 _"_ _I could wake up to this every morning," he hummed._

 _"_ _You are so very greedy this morning," she teased, yawning as she did so._

 _"_ _Our tryst last night kept me satiated, but I am afraid you owe me more," he growled, grasping on her chin, his grey eyes bore into hers._

 _"_ _If you married me...we could be bedmates every...single...day would you like that," he winked, leaning down to shower kisses down her neck._

 _"_ _What a very romantic proposal, Sirius." she said, rolling her eyes, but eventually she could not contain her giggling._

 _"_ _I think I did a very good job myself. You wound me, Hewitt," he gasped, feigning injury._

 _She softly punched him in the arm, because after they had started dating he never called her by her last name. Even upon his release from Azkaban he always relished being able to see her in the flesh, took his opportunities to embrace her greedily, and her name often bounced off the tip of his tongue. It took her a minute or so to realize the tense that Sirius had used in his previous sentence. Her mouth slowly dropped open._

 _"_ _What do you mean...you...DID...a very good job as in past tense," she asked, almost in half panic mixed with hysteria._

 _He merely cocked a brow in response, and gripped onto her left hand before giving it a light squeeze._

 _As he squeezed her hand she could now feel a weight pushing down on one of her fingers. The ring finger to be precise. At last she looked down at her hands, and happy tears were now falling down her face. He had definitely put the ring on her when she was fast asleep last night. It was a modestly sized pear shaped champagne diamond set on a twisted vintage rose gold band. There were several smaller diamonds interwoven in between the twisting band. It had a modern but elegant old fashioned flair, and was certainly not a Black family heirloom. She presumed that Sirius might have either picked it out himself or designed it._

 _"_ _I suppose since you were sleeping it might have not been able to properly answer the question. So, I'll ask again...Lavinia Eloise Hewitt will you do me the honor of being my wife...and with that same honor I will be blessed to be your husband. Marry me, please," he whispered in her ear with a velvety voice._

 _"_ _Well-since-you said...please. I suppose I cannot refuse, because bollocks Sirius Black you never say please," she replied half stammering and half giggling._

 _"_ _You have made me a happy happy man. I never thought I would be able to ask you that question….you are the light of my life and the fire in my loins," he growled playfully, kissing her lips madly as he did so._

 _It was suffice to say that they did not leave the bedroom until it was lunchtime that winter's day._

* * *

Severus Snape could see that Lavinia was beginning to stir, but he had seen signs of life all throughout her slumber. He had heard her murmur some things that were practically inaudible, and sometimes there was a small smile that was plastered on her face. At least her cheeks were now somewhat flushed as the color was returning to them.

Hazel eyes met black when she finally opened her eyes.

"How nice of you to join the land of the living again," he snapped, his tone had an air of sarcasm mixed with bitterness.

She began to rise, but she grimaced a bit as she did so. Some of the bruises were still there, but most of the major injuries she siphoned from Snape were healed by Dumbledore's combined efforts with Snape's.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to the brink of death. I suppose all Gryffindors want a shot in the limelight by playing hero. Their arrogance seems to cloud the head and all logic seems to be lost," he continued, venomously.

"I was not playing the hero! When Lucius Malfoy dragged you back to your chambers, you were as good as dead, and for Merlin's sake you were cold enough to be a corpse!" she suddenly screamed.

Her soft eyes seemed to sharpen like daggers after her sudden outburst.

"Lucius Malfoy threatened to kill me if I did not resuscitate you. You should be bloody glad that I had the means to resurrect you or you would on a slab in the school's Hospital Wing by now! If I did not save you Severus Snape...can you imagine who Voldemort will hand me to next. Even if I did manage to escape or hide away with Dumbledore's help...dear old Bellatrix would go on a witch hunt for me!" she continued to speak in a raised voice, and bitterly laughed at the irony of that last sentence.

"My motive believe it or not Snape...was not to be a hero or a saint. Just because Slytherin House is known for self preservation...does not mean others cannot have the same shortcomings. We are all only human after all. It is in our nature to want to survive," she whispered, lowering her head, taking a deep breath.

She lifted her head again, and shot her index finger at Snape.

"You may despise me for saving you, because you may have a death wish of your own Severus...you do not believe that you are worth saving. In addition to the fact that you hate the idea of being indebted to me...my former husband to be was one of your greatest enemies, and you see parts of him in me. I am a daily reminder of his tormenting during your Hogwarts days. That is where you are bloody wrong! He does not define all of my attributions, motivations, and desires! I am my own person too!"

The potion's master merely blinked in response. His expression was unreadable and almost blank, but Lavinia was certain that she had hit a nerve in him. Every word she had said seemed to have ripped his own ego and sense of identity into pieces. His eyes were beginning to burn slightly, but after years of learning how to withdraw his emotions as a double agent he did not allow them to brim with tears.

"I apologize. I am thankful for what you did, and it is not my place to reprimand you for doing your work to the best of your ability," he said, finally managing to get his words across.

His apology and rather formal expression of gratitude left the witch flabbergasted. She was certain he was going to deny everything she had just said, and as he did so he would throw a bunch of insults, jabs, and his own analysis of why she had her own shortcomings.

"You-You are wel-come," she choked, her eyes were as wide as a doe's.

"I will leave you to clean up," he said sternly, not wanting to stay for a moment longer. He feared he would be unable to maintain his facade for much longer.

* * *

Lavinia Eloise Hewitt was certainly a force to be reckoned with, and he was unaware of how to exactly tame her. A large part of him certainly did not want to, but he feared her exquisite sense of perception. Every word she had said in her fit of anger and frustration about him was true. Most Gryffindors he had the displeasure of knowing had inflated egos and heavily shielded their own prides in the expenses of others. They did not take calculated risks and their acts of bravery were often ill thought out, hence their successes at times were out of sheer dumb luck. Lavinia was an exception to his archetype for Gryffindors, because her risks were calculated and she acted upon opportunities when she was most confident after thorough investigation. She certainly had no qualms in roaring like a lion when she was around him, and every time the fights she picked were well justified.

 _If I was the man that Lily thought I could be...she would not be dead...and you would not be here lying on my bed in my chambers. I would not have joined the Death Eater ranks of the Dark Lord at all, and I may have had a shot with Lily. It is all too late for that, don't you think? If you had allowed me to die last night it may have been a well-fitted death for somebody like...me. A much better death than the times I contemplated killing my guilt ridden self for being the cause of Lily's death. Much better than what I could possibly ask for.  
You may try to see the good in all people, and your declamation of self preservation, from what I can tell, was a lie. The sparks of good you think you may see are not there. If Lily could not change me...do not think even for a heartbeat of a second that you can change me. Or make me show the better side of me more often. Merlin knows if Lily did not die...I would not be serving as a double agent at present. We are both desperate not to live vainly or else it would lie waste on the memory of our dead loved ones, but the main difference between you and I is that...your love for Sirius Black did not convince you which side to fight on. You did so all on your own. Perhaps love cannot heal brokenness...we have both loved...and lost...and yet here we are still struggling with our own meager existence in these bloody wartime tragedies._


	13. Precious Potter and Marvelous Malfoy

**A/N: Flipping perspectives onto different characters momentarily for this chapter (may do this also for future ones). Precious Potter and Marvelous Malfoy are back at Hogwarts now, and tension seems to be broiling over between their respective godparents.**

The Hogwarts Express was en route to Scotland, and one of its passengers had his head pressed against the glass, as the green countryside hurriedly rolled by. The sixteen year old Gryffindor had a very distinct lighting bolt scar across his forehead, and he seemed too immersed in his thoughts to socialize with his two companions. The boy with ginger red hair and the Muggle-born witch, with partially tamed bushy hair, looked at Harry from across their seats. Their faces were grim with deep concern.

"Your scar's not hurting, is it?" asked Ron, breaking the silence at last.

"No, but I'm just a bit preoccupied is all. It all does not seem to make sense. What kind of secret mission can Lavinia possibly be on? She did not even say good-bye, and Dumbledore refuses to tell me any details. Malfoy was also very suspicious snooping around Knockturn Alley," sighed Harry, shifting over his seat to face his friends.

It felt slightly better revealing his concern to his friends, but he knew they would not have the answers he needed to completely cast away his troubles.

"I am sure if Lavinia was able to say good-bye properly...she would have done so. She loves you," said Hermione gently, in hopes of comforting Harry.

Harry nodded, his green eyes brimming with tears, because after all she was the closest thing he had to family left. However, Hermione failed to address Malfoy's activities in Knockturn Alley, much to his annoyance. The intelligent witch eventually managed to detect her friend's aggravation.

"Yes, I've already agreed that it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione, her patience seemed to be waning slightly.

The conversation seemed to be echoing the one they had in the Burrow in Fred and George's room. Harry's mind seemed to be spinning in circles back and forth between Lavinia and Malfoy.

"We have been over this, Harry. It is best not to speak about these things here. Especially with the Slytherin lot running about," said Ron, discouraging this conversation in a somewhat reasonable, but diplomatic matter that was unlike him.

Neville and Luna re-entered the compartment with the promised sweets that they said they would retrieve for the gang. They handed each person a Chocolate Frog before contently sitting back down to enjoy theirs.

As they looked down to attend the the foil of the Chocolate Frogs, the compartment door suddenly opened back again with a swish again, revealing a third-year girl.

"I'm supposed to deliver this to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's she turned bright scarlet. Her arm was extended, and she was holding out two rolled up pieces of parchment that were tied with purple ribbons.

Both boys were perplexed, but they reached over regardless.

"What is it," demanded Ron, as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation," replied Harry.

 _Harry,  
_

 _I would be delighted if you joined me for a bite to eat in compartment C._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor H.E.F Slughorn_

Both boys departed their compartment not knowing what exactly to expect.

It ended up being a dreadful affair as the professor rallied up some of students whom he believed to be prodigies, because of their relation to former successful Hogwarts graduates. Their fathers and forefathers were either important Ministry men, inventors, or former members of the infamous Slug Club. Horace Slughorn prided himself in being a collector of sorts, and Harry Potter was certainly a _must_ in his club this year. _The Boy Who Lived_ , son of Lily Evan's, and a potential gifted potioneer like the mother before him.

"I knew of your godmother too, Harry. She used to be great friends with your mother, but I'm not so well acquainted with your godfather. Sirius Black was part of the infamous- Marauders, yes, that's it. They were always up to no good...the amount of detentions McGonagall must have given them. Your godmother, on the other hand, she went off to be a really talented Healer as you know. When I was underground I still managed to catch wind that she had returned to America, but came back to England about three years ago. I also suspected that she may have had some magic siphoning abilities...she did very well to conceal it, but the way she was able to heal the most trickiest wounds in the flash...that was rather suspicious," he mused, droning on and on.

Harry bit his lip, his cheeks were flushed, and contrary to popular belief he never desired being the center of attention.

"Yes...Lavinia is a wonderful and talented witch...and I am quite proud to be her godson. She provides some semblance of maternal love, and I am very fortunate to have her and Molly Weasley," he replied, flushing still.

He would not have had the audacity to say something so personal if the others were listening. Professor Slughorn gave him a pat on the back, lifting up a platter of the refreshments, and handed a treacle tart to him.

"I heard it was one of your favorites," he winked, letting out a few small guffaws as he did so.

* * *

"Zabini, tell me what did Slughorn want with you. Who else was there," barked Malfoy, slightly offended that he was not invited to the luncheon. _Guess my father's name is not the key to open all doors._

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Zabini, holding up a finger.

"His uncle's big in the Ministry," mused Malfoy, nodding.

"-someone else-ah yes-called Belby from Ravenclaw," he continued, holding up another finger.

"Agh not him! He's a prat," spat Malfoy in disgust.

"And, Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," he finished, counting the rest of the lot with 3 fingers.

"He invited Longbottom," echoed Malfoy astounded, his ego ached a bit more.

"What has he done that would interest Slughorn? Of course Precious Potter was there, because he wanted to get a good look at the _Chosen One,_ sneered Malfoy. "What's so special about that Weasley girl? What made him invite _her_?"

"A lot of boys fancy her. Do not roll your eyes Blaise, I know you think that she's a looker," simpered Pansy.

"I would never touch a blood traitor. I do not care how much of a looker she is," he spat in response.

"Well I pity Slughorn's taste. He did not invite any _important_ and _nobler_ students bearing family names that are worthy. He probably wants to avoid any Death Eater associates including the rumored ones. Mother wants me to continue my education at Hogwarts, but honestly it may not be even necessary. Perhaps father may want me to pursue a job that may not require any academic skills. The job that I may ultimately pursue may not need qualifications,"said Malfoy quietly.

Crabbe and Goyle had their mouths hanging open, and were completely dumbstruck. Pansy's eyes glittered with admiration as if she had never heard something as awe-inspiring as what just came out of Draco's mouth. _He's even more perfect that I've ever dreamed_.

"I can see Hogwarts. It is best that we put on our robes, _now_ ," commanded Malfoy, shooting the both of them a harsh look, breaking away the silence.

He took the black and green robes that were draped across the seats of the train, throwing it onto himself, and gently patted and smoothed out the cloth.

Pansy was waiting for him by the door, but he urged her to move on. Crabbe and Goyle began taking their trunks of the rack, but he heard an odd thud. His lips formed into a half smirk, because his suspicions were correct.

"You all can go ahead. I will take care of the rest myself," he urged.

The Slytherin gang shut the compartment door. Draco proceeded by taking his trunks off the racks. Suddenly, he turned around, his robes fluttered about as he did so.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

In painful slow motion, Potter began to fall down onto the ground, his invisibility was slipping off his body. He fell down to the floor with a crash, near Malfoy's feet, and he was kneeled down in a huddle pool of shimmering transparent cloak.

"Aha I knew I heard something! I heard Crabbe and Goyle's luggage hit you. I also swore I saw a flash of white when Zabini came back in. Has mummy ever taught you that it's rude to listen in on conversations, but then again I have said nothing that you could use against me. I have no shame in what you overheard," he jeered triumphantly.

And with those words exchanged, he viciously stamped his foot onto Harry's nose, and the blood spurted everywhere after the resounding crack.

"That was for my father. Now let's see…what to do with you..."

He grabbed the cloak from under Harry forcibly, draping it across his immobilized body, ensuring that he was invisible once more.

"I bet they won't find you here until the train pulls back into London. See you later...or not," he bid his farewell, cruelly.

He made sure to step onto Harry's fingers before he departed.

 _Crack_.

* * *

Dumbledore had made Snape feel like a dog fetching the morning paper, because once Precious Potter's presence was absent from the Great Hall he was instructed to go investigate. _Wonder what mess he has gotten himself into this time_.

He noticed Nymphadora in the distance accompanied by the man of the hour. Potter was covered in blood, and it was caked all over his face. He approached them, but paused by the drawbridge leading to the entrance of the castle.

"Well well well," he sang, tapping his wand onto the padlock of the gates.

The familiar green eyes shot him a pure look for loathing. He was accustomed to seeing that glare from those green eyes after six years of teaching Potter's boy, but every time the piercing gaze gave Snape the slightest pang of pain in his heart. He never made that small slip of sentiment known through his body language or facial features.

"No need to wait Nymphadora. I can assure you Potter's safety from here-ah safe as ever in my capable of hands," he sneered.

"I meant for Hagrid to get the message," replied Tonks, flustered.

"Like Potter, he is late for the Start of Term Feast. Incidentally the message reached me, and I was also personally curious about your new Patronus. I prefer the old one...the new ones looks weak," said in a sickly sweet tone, greatly contrasted the insult he just threw, but it was what made it ever more effective. His mouth was forming into a half-sneer now.

He swung his lantern as he turned, ushering for Potter to follow. They began to walk in silence, but he purposefully waited until they were out of Tonk's earshot before he began to deliver blow after blow.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor from tardiness, I think that is appropriate," he said in a hushed tone, extremely pleased with the form of punishment he came up with.

He could feel the cloud of hate begin to boil over from Harry as the boy walked alongside him. _Smart boy, but do you really have nothing to say for yourself? Perhaps he's finally learned that it is wise not to talk back to me. I'd just subtract more points from Gryffindor._

"You always have to have a grand entrance don't you, _Chosen One_? What no flying car this year? So you thought it was best to make a splendid grand entrance in the middle of the feast...looking the way as you do now," he continued, reprimanding the boy.

He could see the look of desire in the boy's eyes as they neared the entrance of the Great Hall. He was eying his invisibility cloak desperately, and the look in his eyes contrasted the greedy hungry glint for fame that Snape was expecting.

"No cloak, I think. That way everybody will see you as you enter. Just like how you wanted," said Snape coldly, regardless of the self-conscious and distressed look on Potter's face.

He watched as the boy began his walk of shame down the Great Hall.

 _Lavinia would certainly be displeased with my treatment of her precious godson, but it is crucial that he continues to loathe me. Help comes from the most unexpected places and people sometimes._

* * *

"You made him walk down the Great Hall covered in blood! That is the report you choose to give me about my godson. That is how you treat him knowing that I would ask you about his wellbeing tonight. This is how you repay me," she screeched.

Snape adjusted the sleeves and cuffs of this bedclothes.

"Precious Potter always wants his fame, and so I provided him with the opportunity of just that. He had no flying car to crash into the Whomping Willow this year, but I am sure dramatically entering the Great Hall covered in blood gave a similar effect," he said smoothly, a small smirk playing upon his lips.

"I smell foul play from the Malfoy boy! Your Marvelous Malfoy godson," she fumed, pointing a finger at Snape.

"There is no way for you to prove it. It's not like you can walk out of my chambers and ask him," he said casually, irritating her with his tone. He began to snuff out the candles.

"I have classes to teach tomorrow morning. Some of us still have a living to make," he said coolly, in hopes of silencing her.

He could hear her continue to fume loudly as she gritted her teeth and let out a frustrated roar.

"Careful now. We mustn't let others think that I'm satisfying a woman in my chambers. I like keeping my reputation the way it is," he taunted.

"Oh please, Snape! Most of your comrades thought you were a virgin...it was that...Or you were uninterested in women. That was your reputation before Voldemort handed me over to you," she snapped.

She could hear him walk over towards her side of the room, suddenly there was a hand softly gripping onto her shoulder, but he gave enough force so that she would turn over to face him.

Despite it being her dark, her eyes were already adjusting to the lack of light, and Snape pushed his face close to hers.

"I can assure you both of those accusations were false. Think of yourself fortunate that I have only kissed you. I would watch yourself if I were you. Unless...you would like to explore other-activities. I may not be who you think I am," he said in his usual low baritone, his mouth was now inching towards closer to hers.

 _I finally have you speechless now...don't I, Hewitt?_

"Now, then...with that settled off to bed now shall we," he said, retreating from her as quickly as he swooped in.

 _That certainly shut her up, but truth be told (though he would hate to admit it) he actually enjoyed their power struggling bantering from time to time. Just a tad bit.  
Little did he know, if he were to have accidentally inched a few millimeters forward their lips would have brushed. Lavinia was meanwhile lying in her bed wide-eyed at his brazen attempt to silence her. It was, however, very effective. She had no response to counter his actions._


	14. Pig for the Slaughter

**A/N: I used some similar language and some direct quotes from J.K. Rowling for the all too familiar (and iconic) scene in this chapter from the Half-Blood Prince. I am trying to update as much as possible before my break ends, and updates will not be as frequent once I return to school. I hope I am developing Lavinia and Snape's relationship smoothly, and easing everybody into shipping them. As always hope you all enjoy reading!**

* * *

Before he knew it the first official day of teaching had already flown by. His evening meal at the Great Hall was finished, and he was on his way to the kitchens to have the house elves prepare something for Lavinia.

"Severus, a word with you, in my office. If I may," cried a soft voice behind him.

He turned around, and he was now face to face with Dumbledore. The older wizard was dressed immaculately in teal blue robes with intricate beading. He merely gave a stiff nod in response.

"Were you heading in the kitchens for _her_ evening meal? Not to worry I will have a trusted house elf send it up to your chambers. No need for her to even open the door, because they will do so by teleporting," he assured him, all knowing of what Snape was up to.

 _Thoughtful and all knowing as ever._

As they neared the entrance of Dumbledore's office, the gargoyles parted revealing the staircase, the moment the headmaster raised his arm. They proceeded up the stairs, and Fawkes cried out as he saw his master at the doorway. His perch was placed near the stairs that lead to the balcony, and it was right by Dumbledore's telescope.

Instruments were scattered about as usual varying from some curious baubles to astronomy related tools. Some of the headmasters in the portraits looked up lazily from their canvases, but they closed their eyes once more when they saw that it was merely Dumbledore. The hallow metal barred globe was spinning slowly in the background, while the fire that was lit made the room cozy and warm.

Dumbledore made his way to his intricately carved wooden mahogany chair, there were several books stacked upon his desk and a few parchment papers lying about, and he had set up another wooden chair in front of his desk. Naturally it was for Snape in anticipation for this meeting.

"Do you know why I've called you here, Severus," asked Dumbledore, there seemed to be a sad twinkle in his eyes.

"No," he responded simply, sitting down, straightening his black robes as he did so.

"I hope you are not asking how I am getting along with Lavinia. That woman is insufferable. There must be some way to sneak her out of my chambers from time to time. Perhaps some sort of charm to disguise her? Or some Polyjuice potion? I will go mad if that woman stays there all the time, and I am her only source of social interaction," he said, going on a small tangent.

"We can perhaps discuss that another time. I hope you will communicate what I am about to tell you...to her eventually...whenever it is you see fit. I have already informed her about the Horcruxes prior to when Bellatrix captured her, but I was never able to give her the information I am telling you now," he responded, in a solemn tone.

Snape sat up straighter, giving the older wizard his undivided attention, and he nodded for Dumbledore to continue.

"I cannot...keep this from you any longer. Especially since you have proven time after time again your loyalty to me and this cause. Despite how we began as comrade in arms-so to speak...you have proven to be an invaluable double agent...and friend at times," he chuckled a bit, as he recollected how this relationship began.

Snape's eyes bore deeply into the clear blue ones.

"I know you get...very very frustrated with me at times, Severus. You always feel that I am hiding things from you with my ominous directions or reassurance that I will reveal to you more of the truths one day. As you know time is running out for me, and it is getting quite unpredictable of how soon Malfoy will make an attempt on my life," he said, his eyes casted down at the books and parchment as his desk.

"Why is this beginning to sound like a betrayal, but supposedly at the same time a badge of honor since you are entrusting me...with this crucial information so early on," asked Snape silently.

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair, drawing a deep breath of air.

"The night that Voldemort made an attempt on Harry's life...he had already committed two murders. The blood of Lily and James Potter were already on his hands, and being well acquainted as you are with Dark Arts, Severus...you may be able to predict where this is going? Voldemort was unable to kill the infant, and his attempt on Harry's life reduced him into a sickly parasite like being, but immortal nevertheless. The two of them have this undeniable connection aside from the mental capacity, physical capacity through Harry's scar, and the fact that they share twin core wands. Lately...I cannot help, but believe that Voldemort did not create six Horcruxes, but rather seven," he explained finally.

"So...the boy must die…," asked Snape calmly, the realization had dawned upon him quite quickly as he listened to Dumbledore talk.

"Yes...and Voldemort has to do it himself…," answered Dumbledore, in a hushed tone.

Snape looked at the articles on the headmaster's desk, and had a sudden uncontrollable desire to start tossing things at the wall. He wanted to hear things crash, shatter, and explode into thousands of pieces. He wanted pages and pages of all the books of Dumbledore's library to litter the office, and he would see to it that every single book would be tossed off the shelves.

"I thought...for all these years...that we were protecting him for Lily," he said in a deathly passive aggressive whisper. His right hand was now clenching onto the fabric of his pant's legs tightly, and sweat was beginning to form at his palms as his hand shook.

"We have protected him, because it is essential to teach him, raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes closed shut. "Meanwhile the connection between the two grows stronger and stronger each day, a parasitic growth: Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, truly, and if all combined efforts of his loved ones have been successful in raising him...then he will arrange the means to do what is necessary. He will set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the demise of Voldemort. It brings me immense pride that I am certain that he will do so with grace and bravery, because he would rather end himself than see others suffer."

Dumbledore opened his eyes, but they seemed to have been coated with a veil of tears that were beginning to form. Snape looked horrified, and it appears that his anger had now subsided somehow. Snape felt a nagging sensation at the pit of his stomach as it began to twist, and his heart was beginning to burn and weight down upon him. Dumbledore could have mind as well ripped his heart of his chest, and placed it on a silver platter in front of him.

"You have kept him alive so that he could die at the right time?...You have used me...I have lied for you...and I have spied for you...I have put myself in mortal danger for you. I have done all this to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you have the audacity...to tell me...that we have raised her son like a pig ready for slaughter."

"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy after all?"

" _For him!"_ shouted Snape. " _Expecto Patronum!"_

From the tip of his sleek black wand burst out a silvery doe: she landed on the office floor, bounded once across the grand office, and eventually soared out the window from the balcony. Dumbledore watched as she flew away, and waited until the last of silvery glow faded away, before turning back to Snape. His eyes were full of tears now too.

"After all this time?"

"Always," whispered Snape.

It was now Snape's turn to close his eyes. " I have played a part as the butcher, and in reality my vain attempt to atone for my sins has been a sham! I thought this power of love that you spoke of was enough...my love for Lily… had always been enough to motivate me to lie, spy, and potentially die. Even the times when I lied in my own pool of blood. What am I to make of this news now," he asked thunderously.

"She will not be forgotten, Severus. Her memory and love lives in the hearts of those who knew her...and Harry is living proof of that. He will vanquish Voldemort, and her sacrifice for this cause will not be for naught. The boy has lived a remarkable life despite the neglect of Petunia and Vernon in his earlier years," replied Dumbledore soothingly, taking off his glasses.

"I may despise him for looking like the father before him, but he has her-her eyes. Those green eyes unnerve me at every turn. I do my best to not let my sentiment get the best of me, but...sometimes I forget it is Potter who stands before me," mused Snape shakily.

* * *

Severus Snape returned his quarters, but his composure had not fully reverted back to his usual self. As he closed the door to his chambers with a soft bang, it had alerted Lavinia's attention, and she lifted her head from the book she was busying herself with.

"I've already eaten, and I assume you had the house elves teleport some food to your chambers for me. Thank you."

She studied the former potions master, now professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, more carefully as he stepped closer. He bore a doleful expression on his face, and it was nothing like his usual harsh 'no nonsense' expression. She also noticed some of the small red veins in the scleras of his eyes.

"Were you crying? Shortly before returning to your chambers..." she asked softly, the question just flew out from her mouth upon her small observation.

"I am afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news. I just had a meeting with Dumbledore...in regards to your godson," he croaked, the bile was rising in his throat again, but he cleared it after finishing that sentence.

"Has he gotten himself into an accident," she asked, the panic was already beginning to rise in her voice.

"No, but it is in regards to how this Second Wizarding War must end. I suppose there is no easy or tender way to deliver this blow. Dumbledore has told me that you are aware of the nature of Horcruxes, and he has recently hypothesized a new development on the subject matter," he began, awaiting her response to the start of his explanation.

"Yes, Dumbledore said Harry had already destroyed one of them...Tom Riddle's Diary. He has his suspicions in regards to the rest of them. Voldemort has a flair for the dramatic and wanted items of value. Not just any items, however, and what better way to spite the institution he felt that was too second class than to use some of the Founding relics," she said acidly.

"Dumbledore has his suspicions given the disappearance of the Cup of Hufflepuff, and the fact that the Slytherin Locket was passed among the Guants. The Diadem of Ravenclaw, however, is debatable given that nobody has seen the relic for many years. The sword of Gryffindor was unattainable, naturally, the headmaster is quite protective of it. Nevertheless, Dumbledore suspects that the Dark Lord did not merely make seven Horcruxes, but rather eight. The night that he made an attempt on infant Potter's life...he had murdered Potter's parents in cold blood already-"

"Are you saying...that Voldemort accidentally put a part of his soul into Harry?! It would explain their mental connection, the twin wand cores, and at times the physical connection through his scar," she cut him off hurriedly, putting all the pieces knowledge together, a look of horror was very apparent in her eyes now.

Snape responded with a grave nod.

"No...No...No!"

Her eyes were beginning to brim with tears, and she now suspected the reason why Snape's eyes were tearstained. _It would be preposterous if he was crying over Harry. No, he detested James, Remus, Sirius, and Pettigrew, and he certainly hasn't let go of that grudge now. There can only be one plausible reason...why he was crying._ She was very well aware of his affections for Lily from their Hogwarts Days, but she had never suspected it to run this deep.

"I am afraid...Potter must die...and the Dark Lord must be the one to finish him off. Only then will he be vanquished," he revealed in a deathly whisper, watching the tears fall from those hazel eyes as he delivered the hard blow.

"So-Sirius was wrong about you this whole time after all. You were crying not because Harry must die, but rather you feel that your work all these years have been for nothing. I knew-that you had great regards for Lily, but I would-never have guessed that you loved her to such a degree...that you switched sides," she whispered patchily.

"That is very dangerous knowledge you hold now. We will both be in a very very precarious situation if the Dark Lord gets a wind of it. I fear every day that he may summon me one day, and ask me to bring you to a Dark revel. I fear that he may try to invade your mind to ensure that what Pettigrew has reported him to be true," he said gravely.

"I am by no means as skilled in Occlumency as you are...perhaps you can teach me on the weekends in your spare time, and we can have evening sessions during some of the weekdays as well," Lavinia offered.

"Those lessons must certainly be on our agenda...our lives are at stake. I have also taken the liberty to speak with Dumbledore…in regards to your living arrangements here. In the back of my mind I suspect that you may one day go mad, and try to escape these walls. Potter after all is...so very close to you yet...very far. I asked Dumbledore to consider allowing me to cast some sort of charm to disguise your appearance or perhaps Polyjuice potion...you can pose as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in training, and I'll take you under my wing. You can stretch your legs during the day, and see your precious Potter," he grumbled, almost begrudgingly at the amount of compassion that was very evident from his offer.

A smile began to form across her tear stained face.

"I would like that...I would like that very much."

She let out a shaky laugh.

"You might have to be careful, Severus. If you keep acting like this...the day where you are not spiteful towards Harry might come very soon," she winked.

"I do not foresee that day coming anytime soon, Lavinia. Perhaps all my motives and truths will be revealed to him someday before all this is over for good," he said pensively, but he omitted the part where that was to be his plan of execution if he were perish in this war.

She reached over at that moment, clasping her hands into his, but as a friendly gesture. She gave his hand a tight squeeze, and smiled once more.

"I'd pay galleons to see that day. I'll hold you to it."

A part of him wanted to break into mirthless laughter, because he had always intended to leave this knowledge for Potter if he had to meet his demise prematurely. Especially, if there was nobody left to educate Potter and steer him towards the right direction of vanquishing the Dark Lord...once Dumbledore was gone. He stopped himself, however, because he did not want to see that smile fade away from her lips. This was a rare moment where Lavinia was not crying, yelling at him, or screaming for Merlin to hex his arse. He would allow her to savor this small moment of happiness that he may reconcile with her godson.

"1,000 galleons may be sufficient payment," he replied, a smirk was playing upon his lips now, concealing the darker intentions for her sake.


	15. Ms Belmont

**A/N: I borrowed some more wording from J.K. Rowling in the Half-Blood Prince, because there is no need to fix what isn't broken. Lavinia settles into a different role, and manages to see Harry again for the first time. However, it was under Snape's supervision of course.**

"Ouch! You pinched my nose a bit too hard there," yelped Lavinia, scowling at the mirror.

Her eyes grew ten times in size as she watched Snape shape her new nose for her disguise. She glared at him through her reflection in the mirror. _Prick! He's trying to mess with me._

"If you hook my nose any further...the student body might think we are siblings. We do not want rumors flying about do we, _Severus_ ," she sang his name sweetly, but in a passive aggressive manner.

"Will you ever be quiet? I am trying to concentrate," he barked back, swishing his wand once more.

"My alias mind as well, _bloody,_ be Servina Snape," she hissed, crossing her arms.

"I am fortunate that I was an _only_ child. I believe I would not have survived to adulthood if I had a spitfire sister like you," he growled, pointing his wand at her hair.

The black tresses turned blonde, and he made sure to turn her eyebrows and eyelashes into the same strawberry blonde shade. He silently pointed his wand towards her eyes, and regrettably made those hazel eyes with hints of green into a vivid sapphire blue.

"I see you are mocking my choice of dying my hair blonde during our early Hogwarts days," she commented.

Snape said nothing in reply, but instead transformed her lips by making them slightly thinner. He went back to the nose she complained about, and replaced what he had created originally by lowering the nose bridge. He made sure that he replaced her more defined nose into a rounder almost button like one. Potter should not recognize her with the fuller rounder face, blue eyes, blonde hair, and button nose.

"Have you thought of a proper alias yet," he snapped, pocketing his wand.

"Hmm I suppose I'll use the surname Belmont. It was my mother's maiden name, but Harry does not have that knowledge. Ophelia Belmont has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"You mean to take after the madwoman from Hamlet. I hope this is not a prophecy for the future. That would be utmost tragic, and if you choose to drown yourself I will not play the hero," he said, with a half smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh sod off. Quit showing off. I am sure you are very proud of your muggle collection of books which includes all the classic romantics. If I were to tell the others...they would be convinced that you are a closet romantic," she snickered, getting up from the chair by the vanity.

"Touché," he murmured, before following her towards the door of his quarters.

* * *

"Need I remind you that this is still _my_ class. I am the one who will be running it. Do not question my practices," he snarled.

"As long as you do not throw Harry up against the wall it would be very much appreciated," she responded dryly, mimicking a tone of voice Snape usually used.

He looked over his shoulder and back towards her. His eyes seemed to express that he would accept her challenge.

"I will throw Malfoy up against the wall if you challenge me," she warned.

She continued to follow behind him as he opened the classroom door with a bang.

The moment Snape entered the room she could feel him impose his personality into the atmosphere. Lavinia looked at his choice of decor for the room, and saw all the pictures of the people who were anguished with looks of grisly pain and contorted bodies. The curtains were drawn in the room, the only source of light being the dim candle lights, and all the students were hushed the moment he had entered. Half of them were eying him while the other half were watching her, and she felt a pang of relief when she saw a familiar pair of green eyes in the crowd.

"I did not not ask for you all to take out your books," said Snape, in a dangerous deathly low whisper.

Lavinia could see Hermione next to Harry, sheepishly tucking away her copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ hastily into her bag, and she kicked it further away silently.

"I wish to speak to you all, and I want your fullest undivided attention."

His black eyes scanned the room, but his eyes met Harry's longer for about a fraction of a second than anybody else's.

"The first order of business is to address who has accompanied me to class, and I am sure you all are dying to know. Not that it is very relevant to you in a life or death situation, but I am sure your minuscule brains will be distracted until I tell you who this is," he gestured towards Lavinia, meeting her now blue eyes.

"This is Ms. Ophelia Belmont. You shall address her as Ms. Belmont, and Ms. Belmont here is a professor in training. Obviously, she is training to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and I expect you all to treat her with the utmost respect. She will not be here for every single class session, but her presence ought to be addressed."

"I look forward to working with you all," said Lavinia politely, giving a small wave.

"Welcome, Ms. Belmont," responded the class, in a low chorus of voices.

Snape gave a curt nod in response, and gestured for her to sit at the smaller desk next to his.

"You have had five teachers for this subject, I believe."

Lavinia looked over towards Harry who was throwing a rather scathing look of disapproval.

"Naturally, these teachers will have their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am very surprised that most of you have managed to scrap an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you somehow manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced," he said condescendingly.

Lavinia had an almost pleading look in her eyes, and she watched as he moved towards the corner of the room. The entire class had to crane their necks over their desk in order to keep Snape into their view.

 _Is this how he encourages his students? Is he looking to fan the dying coals in hopes of some sort of fiery determination to burst aflame? He puts them down...in hopes that they will seek to challenge him. To prove him wrong. It is mesmerizing all the same watching him as he takes authority in his classroom._

"The Dark Arts. Are varied, ever changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head fiercer and cleverer than before," he began, walking towards the pictures he had framed in the room.

He began to gesture towards victim, and named all of the curses, jinxes, and creatures that inflicted the unimaginable pain onto them.

Lavinia was taken aback slightly, because for the first time in the time that she had known Snape...she had never heard such a loving caress in his voice. From the look she could see on Harry's face, he was just as sickened by Snape's tone, and sat uncomfortably in her seat. She tuned back into Snape's crescendo, because his voice was rising as he named affliction after affliction.

"Or provoke the aggression of the Inferius," he said silkily, pointing at the photo of a bloodied mass.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then," piped up a high-pitched voice, it was Parvati Patil. "Is it definite that _he_ is using them," she squeaked, clarifying her question.

"The Dark Lord has used them before in the past. Which means you should be well advised to assume that he will use them again...now," responded Snape softly.

He set off again, walking back towards his desk. His black robes were billowing behind him, all eyes were on him, as he finally sat down at his desk.

"You are all novices at nonverbal spells, I believe. Can anyone tell me the advantage of a nonverbal spell," he asked, not expecting a perfect answer at all.

Well of of course, there was one witch in the sea of students, who _probably_ did have the perfect textbook answer. _That insufferable know it all_ , he thought. His eyes scanned the room, but nobody else had their hand raised. _No choice, but to yield._

He gave Hermione a curt nod, and she gave him the _exact answer_ he was expecting from her. _Spare me now, Granger._

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The_ _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_ ," he dismissed her, unimpressed with her answer.

Lavinia narrowed her eyes as she heard Malfoy snigger from the corner of the room.

"You will all divide now into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other person will attempt to defend themselves _without speaking_ as well," he instructed the class, crossing his arms as he did so.

Snape gestured for Lavinia to get up, and play her part in her guise. He began to sweep around the room, and she followed him around watching the class as they all struggled.

Eventually, within ten minutes Lavinia smiled as she watched Hermione cast a Jelly-Legs jinx on Neville, but Snape chose to ignore it and swept past them. If it were a reasonable professor Gryffindor would have been awarded points for that.

Lavinia frowned when she noticed that Ron was turning purple as he was putting all his energy into a spell that could not be manifested, but many others had whispered jinxes under their breaths. Harry was standing there lazily, and he was not expecting the jinx at all from his ginger-haired friend. Ron eventually gave up like the rest, and ended up muttering it under his breath.

Harry ended up casting a shield charm, Ron had surprised him with his sudden jinx, and he had no choice but to whisper it.

"Mr. Potter. Remind me what kinds of spells are we practicing today," barked Snape, choosing to signal _The Chosen One_ out of his entire class. Despite the fact they had all been cheating the lesson the entire time.

"Nonverbals," answered Harry, miserably.

"Yes, _sir_ ," replied Snape, sternly.

"There is no need to call me, _sir_ , Professor," he replied, his nonchalant sarcastic remark had slipped out without thinking.

"Detention with me, Saturday night in my office, Potter. I do not take cheek from anybody. Not even _The Chosen One_ ," Snape hissed, venomously.

Harry's eyes widened and his green eyes met the clear blue ones of Ms. Belmont in disbelief.

* * *

"Really, Severus. Was it really that necessary to give him detention," scolded Lavinia, hands on her hips. The classroom had already been cleared, and they were the only ones left in the room.

"I do not take cheek from anybody, not even from your Precious Potter," he repeated once more, not even bothering to look her in the eyes.

"You have the ego and arrogance of a teenage boy. Even peacocks have no need to fluff their tail feathers as often as you need to," she said unkindly.

"You seem to be attracted to that sort aren't you? Need I remind me you that was how your boyfriend was during our Hogwarts days. Do not even begin to compare me to the air headed likes of the Marauders," he hissed maliciously.

Before she could respond he fired the last shot.

"I will see you at dinner, and we shall begin our lessons this evening," he said curtly, dismissing her. He began walking away from her.

"Severus Snape, don't you dare turn your back on me," she fumed.

"Oh save it. Quit scolding me like a mother hen. I will see you at dinner," he said dismissively waving at her with one hand, not even bothering to turn around.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this chapter seems uneventful, but next time we will delve into Lavinia and Snape's lessons. I had to set up Lavinia's alias at some point, and I chose this chapter to do so, because it makes the most sense chronologically.**


	16. A Gentle Gesture

"Ms. Belmont! The headmaster had recently informed the staff about your presence in the school this morning.I would like to welcome you, and I hope you find your time here useful to further you experience for your career," smiled McGonagall, taking a sip of her drink from a golden goblet.

Lavinia was sitting beside McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, at the staff table in the Great Hall.

"Thank you for your kind words and best wishes. I look forward to working with the students here," smiled Lavinia, finding comfort in speaking to her former Head of House.

"I believe Dumbledore also said that you were from the States, and you were educated in Ilvermorny. Is that correct," she asked, forking some of the vegetables into her mouth.

"Yes, I was in House-Horned Serpent. It was said that the Horned Serpent represented the mind, and I suppose we should be the counterpart to your House Ravenclaw," she lied, knowing she could not bear too many similarities to her actual self.

"Ah, that is quite fascinating. I had the pleasure of being Head of House to a transfer Ilvermorny student some years ago. She was in House Wampus, and she, naturally, sorted into Gryffindor here. She is such a talented Healer, but as of recently we do not know of her whereabouts," she said lowering her voice as she did so, she had a look of concern in her eyes.

"I am sure the godmother of the _Chosen One_ can fend for herself," said Snape icily, butting into the conversation.

Lavinia looked over towards the Gryffindor table, and she could see Harry chatting away amiably with Hermione and Ron.

"Oh Severus, how can you be so insensitive," snapped McGonagall.

Lavinia knew it was not in her place to intervene as the rival Head of Houses began to bicker a bit more. They were careful, however, not to reveal sensitive information, because after all they were seated near her. Snape had to feign being merely an acquaintance of hers after spending the entire day with her in the classroom.

To McGonagall's knowledge and the rest of the staff, Ms. Belmont, had recently moved to England from Massachusetts. It was to be assumed that she only had elementary knowledge in regards to the First Wizarding War. It was also public knowledge that she would only be staying for this academic year before returning back to Massachusetts to teach at Ilvermorny.

* * *

 _"Papa!"_

 _The little raven haired girl screamed. She had been sitting at the kitchen counter watching her father cut her afternoon snack for her. There were assorted fruits at the table ranging from apple slices, blueberries, strawberries, and some melon._

 _"Lavinia, calm down, darling. It's just a tiny cut you see," he cooed, holding up his index finger._

 _Before the father could retract his finger, she reached over the counter, and gripped onto it._

 _"No! Lavinia don't touch!"_

 _She sniffled a bit, but eventually let go. Her father looked at his finger, absolutely astounded, because the cut and blood had now disappeared. He looked over towards his daughter, and now her index finger had a tiny cut on it. Before he could react, she stroked her injured index finger with her other hand, and once she was done the cut had disappeared._

 _"I didn't like that you were- hurt, Papa. I- wanted- to make it go away," she sniffled a bit, wiping her the snot away from her nose._

 _She threw a toothy grin at her father, but he was still too mesmerized by the phenomenon that had just occurred._

The kitchen scene slowly evaporated, but the next memory was presumably from the same day. Her father was dressed in the same white dress shirt, burgundy tie, and grey trousers like he had when he was in the kitchen.

 _"Isabella, I am telling you...I cut myself a bit when I was cutting up some fruit for Lavinia for her snack this evening, and she threw a fit. After she was done crying a bit she touched the finger that I cut, and she somehow managed to-siphon-my injury onto her. Before I was able to react she somehow managed to heal herself!"_

 _"Oh, Nolan. I think you've just had a long day at work. You were probably very tired, and-"_

 _"I can't be making this up," said Nolan raising his voice._

 _Little Lavinia was overhearing this conversation from her bedroom next door, she was already in bed, and she clutched onto her cream teddy bear a bit harder._

 _I don't want Papa and Mama fighting, because of me, she thought sadly to herself._

 _"She might be-a witch...I know they exist. Isabella, I do arrange agreements, settlements, and communications between the Magical Congress of the United States of America and ours. I've mostly handled documents and such to ensure that our worlds do not cross. I, too, thought it was absolutely ludicrous when my higher ups said they would entrust me with this information. I thought they were playing some sort of sick prank on me! I even complained to you at the time, don't you remember," he said lowering his voice, in attempt to reason with his wife._

 _"Oh-Nolan. I don't know what to believe at the moment, but it is late. We'll wake up Lavinia if we keep discussing this. You have to get to work early tomorrow, and so do I," said Isabella softly, urging her husband to go to bed._

 _A witch?! Aren't witches bad...does this mean I'll turn green and warty…I don't want to be green and warty, she thought frantically. She hugged onto her bear tighter, and struggled to sleep for the rest of the night._

* * *

"Seriously...you thought you would turn green and warty, because you were a witch. Pathetic," drawled Snape, in a bored monotone.

Lavinia looked up at him, glowering, and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"I was only four when my magical abilities began showing. I was raised in a Muggle household and the only image I had of witches were the kinds you saw during Halloween. I was terrified which was to be expected of a little girl," she panted, justifying her younger self.

"Rest assured the Dark Lord may find your mundane Muggle past rather boring. It does not contain any valuable information that pertains to him clearly, but he may torture you out of frustration. He is quite volatile. I merely just scratched the surface, but let's dig a little deeper shall we?"

Snape repositioned his ebony wand at the ready, Lavinia was unable to protest, because he did so in almost a fraction of a second after uttering his commentary.

"Legilimens!"

* * *

 _The door opened revealing a circular room and the source of light was from a glass cupla from above. It was a sunny day , and the cloudless azure sky was visible through the glass domed roof. The rest of the school's student body and faculty were watching the ceremony from the circular balcony overhead. While the new students were all filed inside to this room from the entrance hall. They all stood in a circle around the Gordian Knot set in the middle of stone floor._

 _They were each called to the center one by one, and the entire school looked on in silence to see which of the carvings would react. It was said to be an extremely rare occasion for all four carvings to react. Lavinia had been told that the last time that had occurred was in in early 1900s. The honored student was none other than, Seraphina Picquery, who went on to be the President of the MACUSA_.

 _She heard the beating of the Thunderbird's wings, and the boy in the blue and cranberry robes stepped back into the circle._

 _"Hewitt, Lavinia!"_

 _She took a deep breath, and she ventured towards the center of the room. She stood directly in on top of the Gordian Knot, closing her eyes for a few seconds, before she mustered the courage to look at the carvings head on._

 _It took a minute or so before she received her response._

 _Simultaneously, she heard the Wampus roar, and she saw that the Horned Serpent's crystal began to light up._

 _"It seems that two of our Houses desire to have you among their ranks, Ms. Hewitt. You are free to choose between the two," instructed the Headmaster from above._

 _She never saw herself as brave, but perhaps if she acted instinctively and took a big leap of faith...bravery might follow her. House Wampus valued warriors, and she would need the strength of one to prove herself among her classmates who were well aware of their Magical heritage. She lacked years of knowledge, experience, and guidance about the Magical realm, and if she were to be brave….she had to start now._

 _"Wampus," she declared, smiling, returning to her place back in the circle._

* * *

Snape did not seem to be very satisfied with the memories that he was seeing, because she had the strength to somehow ensure that he was seeing all the mundane ones. He concentrated further, his brow was now dripping with sweat a bit, and began to delve even further.

The Sorting Ceremony began to fade away, and it began to swirl into the more poignant and sentimental ones. The kinds that the Dark Lord would relish over if he had the pleasure to see them.

 _"What do you mean...he's dead. He can't be dead. Harry what are you saying," she cried out, throwing both arms at her godson._

 _She clutched onto his wrists a bit too tightly, and forced him to look her in the eyes._

 _"The battle broke out in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix hit him squarely on the chest...and he just fell….into the Veil. I thought he would get out from the other side of the archway...I heard voices...Luna heard them too," Harry recounted the tale somberly, tears were also falling from his eyes as well now._

 _"Sirius...no," she whimpered, letting go of Harry's wrists._

 _She began to uncontrollably sob, her ribs were contracting a rapid rate, and it matched her erratic breathing. She did not bother wiping her tears with a sleeve, but instead she let them fall onto her jeans._

 _Harry stood there quietly, but eventually reached over to touch her shoulder in hopes of providing some sort of comfort. She had been unable to fight in the front lines, because she was busy tending to those who were already wounded. Perhaps it was best if she had not witnessed his death, because Bellatrix might have attempted praying upon her at her weakest moment._

* * *

 _" NO! NO!" Lavinia whimpered, tears were evidently falling from from her eyes. She was closing them shut so tightly that wrinkles were forming at the sides._

 _He could see Dolohov kneeling beside Lavinia, while Bellatrix's husband was standing beside his wife, and he was awaiting his turn._

 _There was very little she could do to fight back. She was extremely weak, and any random bursts of magic were not enough, because the Death Eaters would cast the Cruciatus Curse to weaken her even more. She was shackled with cold iron cuffs at both her hands and feet._

 _"I like it when they scream," chortled Rodolphus._

 _Bellatrix could care any less, because whenever she gave her husband Mudblood or Muggle treats or he sought them himself...he would leave her alone. They had never had a loving marriage, but every man had his needs. She did not want to face the displeasure of her husband and if he was satisfied he would never force himself upon her...ever again, thought Snape bitterly as he rewatched the memory._

 _It triggered a deep set rage in him, making his blood boil, because he was watching her being sexually assaulted regardless if it was a memory._

* * *

 _The memory evaporated thankfully, and now they were at Spinner's End. He recognized this scene immediately._

 _He watched as they both did a clumsy waltz on the staircase. He had hoped to lead her to the bedroom to give Pettigrew the impression that he had his way with her._

 _His lips crashed hungrily into hers, his tongue prodding open her mouth, exploring the wet cavern as he did so._

 _Lavinia kept moving her head, desperately trying to use her upper body strength to push him off, but it was to no avail_.

* * *

"STOP IT! SEVERUS SNAPE STOP THIS NOW," she roared, she mentally pushed Snape out of her mind.

She was breathing fitful breaths, heaving hard as she did so, her chest was moving up and down rapidly. Her light blue shirt now had dark blue splotches all over them, and it was a mix of her sweat and tears.

"The Dark Lord is not going to stop probing your mind if you ask is not how this works," he said coldly, placing his wand at his desk.

She began biting her lip, in hopes of stopping herself from breathing heavily out of her mouth, and as she released her lip she drew some blood.

"I am done for tonight. I do not care if we have made ill progress, but at least was able to block you from seeing significant memories at the beginning," she looked up at him angrily, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You are handing weapons over easily to the Dark Lord. All these sentimental ties and pressure points of yours," he said unimpressed, crossing his arms as he did so.

"I only have one pressure point and sentimental tie now. Bellatrix has taken all the rest of them from me. Sirius is gone. My child is gone. The woman I was before all this-madness-well she's gone now too as well. My only concern is Harry's victory and Voldemort's demise, but soon Harry shall be gone too now apparently. That is the only information I need to hide from your 'Dark Lord'. Tell me Severus Snape does it look like he can take anything else away from me now," she snapped at him, her face turning redder as she shouted.

His eyes were merely wide open, and his mouth was slightly agape in response. The woman before him was radiating a bunch of heat into his frigid damp office from her anger. Her hair was matted with sweat and disheveled, and her eyes were severely red and puffy from crying.

Yet, somehow, and by some miracle she seemed to have a mad glint in her eyes. He could see the desire of a warrior in those eyes. The stern eyes of a solider. She wanted to survive and thrive, and eventually watch her enemies burn to the ground.

"You don't have a smart arse answer for me?! No snarky reply!? Well that's a first," she spat.

He cleared his throat.

"They took away the love of your life, your child, your dignity, and at times they have beaten your spirits around. However, clearly, being the spitfire that you still are-they have not succeeded. You still have this fiery inferno burning about you-this strong will to survive, and to fight your enemies. You want to watch them all burn to the ground don't you? For hurting your loved ones and yourself. You want some sort of justice to be served, if there is even any of that left in this world, and that hope still isn't gone. If the Dark Lord sees this...he may try to break that spirit...and tame you like some wild mare," he said softly, revealing to her the great asset she had.

"We shall have to do something about that, don't we? We will resume these lessons this weekend. I am sure the first one already has been quite taxing...gather up your strength," he said in a velvety baritone, the caressing voice almost resembled the one he used when talking about the Dark Arts.

"You can clean up first. Let's head back to _our_ quarters," he murmured, now gesturing her to follow him out of his office.

He took his handkerchief out of the pocket of his black robes, and dabbed her wet eyes a bit. He silently then handed it over to her, placing it in her hand, and closed her fist so that she would hold onto it. His fingers accidentally brushed over her jawline and chin as he did so, but she seemed oblivious to those motions. Her eyes had now softened, but they were still wide open and alert. She was shocked by this random act of kindness, and could not believe he could muster this kind of gentle gesture.


	17. Precautionary Measures

_Dear Severus,_

 _I am writing to ask if you are able to spare some time this weekend to make a trip to my estates. I am hosting a party on Sunday, and it is crucial that you attend. As you are one of my nearest and dearest friends. You are welcome to bring company, and you are very much encouraged to do so. The dress code includes dress robes and gowns. Please make sure your company is dressed to be presentable as well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Snape smiled bitterly as he read the short letter filled with unnecessary pleasantries. He was very well aware of the hidden message behind it all, because he had received others like it during other academic semesters. Lucius Malfoy was certainly not throwing a random party at his own free will. It was crucial for him to attend, because The Dark Lord would be extremely displeased and he would be at his mercy. Often times if the dark revels were interfering with any of his teaching duties, only then would the Dark Lord excuse him, but it was too early in the semester to fabricate such an excuse.

It was a last line of the letter that struck a chord in him the most. Lucius had said that he was _welcome_ to bring company and is _very much encouraged_ to do so. Their wardrobe was also dictated by their host, and Lavinia was expected to be _presentable_. The suggestive undertones could not be ignored.

The wording itself from the earlier line saying that his attendance was _crucial_ already set off alarms in his head. _No, this is not an invitation at all, but rather a direct summons. He wants to see me with Lavinia in tow,_ he thought mirthlessly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening in his quarters. Lavinia stepped out in her bedclothes, but her wet hair was wrapped in a white towel. He had just enough time to fold over the parchment paper that he was holding which contained Lucius' foreboding invitation.

"Feeling better," he asked emotionlessly.

"It really defeats the purpose if you ask in such a tone, but yes a bit better now that I have freshened up a bit," she laughed shakily.

"What do you have there," she asked inquisitively, raising up a brow.

"Oh this? Nothing really...just a summons from Lucius. This is an invitation to this party-no ill fitting word...dark revel. This is all a guise, because Lucius is acting as the mouthpiece for the Dark Lord. It seems I do not have a choice...I have to attend, and...bring you with me. I am usually able to avoid these things, because they occur later in the academic year. Since it is too early...I cannot be making excuses," he responded grimly.

"What!" Lavinia squawked. She walks towards him, taking the folded up parchment from his hands, and she unfolds it.

He watches silently as her hazel eyes scanned the letter quickly.

"This can't be," she whispered, her face twisted into horrified proportions reflecting her distraught.

"I'm afraid it is. There is no backing out from a direct summons. Unless you fancy the idea of trying to resuscitate me after I have invoked The Dark Lord's wrath upon me. Though it would prove to be a difficult task if you are hurling blood from your mouth in the process. Since the Dark Lord would be more than likely to be making an attempt on your life once he is through with me," he said dryly, snatching the letter away from her hands.

"You speak so casually of these matters," she commented silently.

"Because I've seen far worse," he shot back darkly.

"We will just have to play our respective parts," she nodded, a dreary expression was upon her face.

* * *

"Knowing Lucius...and his _eagerness_ to please the Dark Lord...he just had to make this dreadful affair into some sort of ball. The evening will be filled with rich irony if they suddenly decide to change the party to a barbaric occasion," growled Snape, putting on his black cravat in the mirror.

"A barbaric occasion," echoed Lavinia from the bathroom.

"Oh, the usual. Attacking Muggle dwellings, pillaging the houses of known Dumbledore supporters, and harassing any person they find around the vicinity."

He had left out the grisly specifics, but given Lavinia's experience with some of his comrades he was sure she could fill in the blanks.

He scowled at his appearance in the mirror, and it was ridiculous that he had even slicked his hair back for this sham of a party. He buttoned up his white dress shirt, and by the time he finished he was no longer the only person in their common living quarters. Lavinia had stepped out of the bathroom.

He had tried to pick out the most respectable dress he could find at such a short notice. He had ventured into Hogsmeade village yesterday on that particular mission. The longest dress the boutique had was a floor length royal blue dress with a silk like finish. He had hoped the criss crossing straps would compensate the exposure from the sweetheart neckline, but now luckily he was glad he picked up the matching shawl to cover her up a bit more.

She had left her raven locks down, and had curled them so they cascaded down her back. She had left some of the curly locks over her bosom area, and a long strand was curled framing her heart shaped face. The satin dress with a silk like finish seemed to cling onto all the right places in her frame, and he could not deny that she looked beautiful. When her hazel eyes met his black ones he felt a strange jolt across his chest area.

"I had tried to minimize the makeup and put the shawl on like you asked," she began sheepishly.

 _Like that shawl is going to do you any good. Bollocks! Lucius, you, bastard!_

"You look fine," he lied, diminishing his actual opinion of her, and took her by the arm.

* * *

Earlier yesterday evening Severus Snape also made an impromptu stop at the Headmaster's office.

"Toffee Eclair," said Snape exasperatedly.

He proceeded up the spiral staircase, and upon entering he saw the Headmaster seated in his usual chair.

"Ah, Severus. What brings you here?"

"To deliver unpleasant news," he scowled, seating himself down across the Headmaster.

Dumbledore gestured for him to continue.

"I have received an invitation to a party from Lucius. The wording was very suggestive that I do not have a choice in the matter on whether or not I wish to attend. To make matters worse it seems like they have dictated the dress code," he said, voicing his frustrations, and handed over the letter to Dumbledore.

In response the older wizard put on his half moon spectacles and began scanning the letter himself.

"Yes, indeed...I see why this imposes a problem Severus. I will lift up the wards for you both of course," he muttered, folding the letter back again.

"I need more than just your ability to lift up the wards, Albus," he said with obvious irritation.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"I will do everything in my power to help the both of you. Whatever you deem fit, Severus," he said calmly, standing up as he did so.

"I need you to ensure her protection, because I am almost certain...that the Dark Lord might try to make it easier for other Death Eaters to have access to her at the party...to take advantage of her again. Regardless if she is a _gift_ for me...perhaps the others feel that have grown arrogant, and that I believe that I have surpassed them all with Lavinia as my _gift_. Moreover with my last interaction with the Dark Lord he did not seem very pleased with the liberties that I have taken with her...taking her to Hogwarts and such. To his knowledge I am currently ensuring her obedience by locking her up in a similar fashion as how Crouch kept Mad-Eye," he confessed his concerns gravely.

"I never predicted that you would come to care so deeply for Lavinia," the Headmaster beamed.

Snape frowned.

"Her safety is equivalent to my safety. She knows too much, and I have not had the proper time to train her mind. I merely just want you to make my first name a taboo for her. Tailor the spell so that I am alerted whenever I am not near her...and for it to be in working order when she is in true danger," he said tensely.

"I doubt this has anything to do with self preservation, Severus. I still believe firmly that you should have been sorted into Gryffindor. This excuse of yours is hogwash," Dumbledore laughed, but his tone was still stern all the same.

"Just tell me you will do it, please," he beckoned, he was starting to grow desperate.

"Of course I will assist, Severus," promised Dumbledore, smiling as he did so.

* * *

The door to his chambers opened.

"That was fast! You managed to find something for me already? How was Hogsmeade?"

Lavinia entered Snape's line of vision as she went to greet him by the door. Dumbledore was concealed from her sight, because the older wizard was directly behind the former potion's master.

"Sleep," commanded Dumbledore gently.

Lavinia's eyes seemed to roll towards the back of her head as she involuntarily closed her eyes. Snape caught her before her body thudded onto the stone floor. He carried her towards her side of the room, and placed her gingerly on the bed. He nodded at Dumbledore.

"Do it now. Please," begged Snape.

It took a few moments, but Dumbledore closed his eyes as he waved his wand above the sleeping woman. He tailored the jinx the way that Snape had instructed.

"It is now done," nodded Dumbledore, dismissing himself from their chambers.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first face she saw was Snape's. He was hovering over her, and she felt the soft bedsheets from underneath her.

"I-I'm sorry. I must have dozed off for some odd reason. I see you've returned-from Hogsmeade," she yawned.

After her mouth closed shut, she looked absolutely puzzled, and she reopened her mouth once more. She began opening and closing her mouth as if she had the most unpleasant taste stuck in there.

"Is something the matter," asked Snape, concealing the hopeful tone in his voice. He wanted to know for sure if the jinx had worked.

"My tongue feels kind of funny. It's a bit numb and ticklish. It is as if I have this heavy film covering it. Can you get me some water, please," she asked, placing a finger on her tongue.

Without a word Snape got up from the edge of bed, and turned his back around to pour some water from the jug on the table.

"I am sure it will go away soon. Perhaps you were napping heavily for longer than you thought...that uncomfortable feeling sometimes stems from that," he proposed, trying to ease her away from suspicion.

"Yeah, perhaps you are right. Thank you," she said, as he handed her over the cup of water.

She drank all the contents before handing it back to him, but the funny feeling did not subside from her tongue.


	18. Into a Pit of Snakes

"Follow my lead. I will try to do all the talking, but please curb that tongue of yours...or we will both suffer the consequences," murmured Snape in a hushed tone.

He felt her response as she squeezed his hand, the black satin gloves pressed against his flesh, but the feeling was comforting all the same.

He rapped on the door a few times, the lights from the grand main entrance were flickering about, and they could clearly hear dozens of voices inside. They were promptly answered, and to Snape's surprise it was Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Ah evening, Severus. I see you brought _her_ ," he greeted, casting Lavinia a demeaning side eye.

"That was in you instructions was it not? I hope the Dark Lord understands that we cannot be staying too late. I do have classes to teach tomorrow," replied Snape calmly, the baritone of his voice did not falter.

"Yes, but perhaps you can remind him yourself. He is rather curious of how the Mudblood is doing under your care," sneered Lucius, opening the door wider so that the couple could enter.

"Just down the main hall and into the drawing room," he purred, slamming the door behind them.

As Snape escorted her down the main entrance, the voices around them all died down, and Lavinia could feel all eyes on her. The looks of scorn seemed to be burning on her backside.

 _Just look straight_ , encouraged his voice telepathically.

 _Get out of my head! I can manage_ , she hissed back mentally.

She could feel her stomach drop as they approached the doors to the drawing room. Once again it was Crabbe Sr. and Dolohov guarding the door. Snape could feel his companion tense up next to him, gripping onto his arm tighter, and as he looked over towards his side he could see that her eyes welling up.

Her eyes were on a deadlock staring at Dolohov's long pale twisted face. The burly man guarding the door subconsciously licked his lips a bit, not taking any care to conceal the fact that he was salivating, and it was clear that he was gazing hungrily at Lavinia's appearance.

Snape took it upon himself to intrude Dolohov's mind momentarily.

 _The wench cleans up well...perhaps I can find someway to get her alone tonight again. I may have to seek Bella for guidance._

Snape gripped onto Lavinia tightly as he promptly left Dolohov's mind, wishing he had never stumbled upon those disgusting thoughts in the first place, but he had to continue his facade.

"Dolohov...Crabbe. Is the Dark Lord inside? I should make my presence known to him," he said, nodding to both men as he addressed them. The ire that was boiling within him did not surface in his tone, but it was still thick with subtle venom.

"He is," replied Dolohov, rather enthusiastically and quickly. He opened the door wide.

"Bellatrix is with him, and you know how that is sometimes," warned Crabbe Sr. He did little to conceal the disgust that was twisting his portly face.

They proceeded anyway, each step was more hesitant than the next, and he knew that he was leading her directly into a pit of snakes.

"Ah, Severus. You came," sang his master, his red eyes glinted with mad glee.

Bellatrix had an ironclad grip on their master's arms. Her hands smoothing out the black thin fabric as she clutched on for dear life, but Snape noticed as The Dark Lord wiggled out of her grip.

Snape was forced to let go of Lavinia's arm, proceeding forward, he bent down and kissed the hem of his master's robes. As soon as the exchange was completed he retreated back, and slinked his arm back into Lavinia's.

"I see you've brought the gift I've given you. Step closer," he commanded, paying no mind that the couple had just relinked their arms.

Snape gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting her go, but it only lasted for a few milliseconds. It could have easily been interpreted as an abusive grip, which would force her to move accordingly to the Dark Lord's wishes. Bellatrix looked at Snape's stern face and Lavinia's downcasted one, and she could not contain her small mirthless giggles.

Lavinia stepped forward, stepping into the light, which emitted from the small chandelier above the Dark Lord's favorite chair.

"Kneel down," he cooed.

She obeyed without hesitation.

The Dark Lord took out his wand using it as an instrument of sorts to inspect Lavinia's features like a buyer at a horse market. Snape held his breath while Bellatrix looked on disapprovingly, because she did not want her master's attention to waver from her.

"I have given you a rather pretty Mudblood haven't I, Severus? I see why you like keeping her to yourself," he whispered, digging his wand into her face as he poked here and there.

She remained kneeling for another three minutes or so, and he was certain that the Dark Lord was probably invading her mind. The Dark Lord had his eyes closed shut now, and Lavinia remained knelt down before him.

"I see. So everything you have told me thus far...they are not falsehoods at all. Not that I have had much doubt in you, Severus...but there are whisperings here and there," he murmured, opening his eyes again. He threw a look of disappointment at Bellatrix.

Lavinia was about to fall back, but Snape rushed over to grab her before pulling her back up to her feet.

"Your obedience this evening has reaffirmed the fact that I have nothing to fear from you. You are one of my most trusted advisors...you have proven this time and time again. I would tread carefully though...when you are surrounded by whisperings so often...they plant seeds of doubt. Do not take advantage of my trust," he chortled.

"I would never dream of it," murmured Snape, kneeling down once more, kissing the hem of his master's robe.

"Bella, dearest...why don't you show our _guest_ around. I am certain she has never been to such fine estates. Engaged to your cousin or not...I doubt he could have provided much for her," Voldemort said condescendingly, straightening out his robes as he did so.

Snape could not mistaken the almost identical glint of mad glee Bellatrix had in her eyes.

"I can show her myself. I am not sure Bellatrix is the most proper chaperone. It would be unfortunate if an accident were to happen...I doubt she can replace this one for me." He reached over to grasp onto Lavinia's wrist, but he was too late.

Bellatrix had latched onto her entire left arm, and began steering her away.

"Nonsense, _Severus_. A proper lady should show a unrefined one what refinement is...I am sure she is just _dying_ for a proper talk with an individual of her sex. She's been cooped up so long around you," she said, in the most sweetly sick voice she could muster.

* * *

Against Lavinia's will she was now being guided towards the back staircase of the drawing room leading to the balcony overhead. It was without a doubt that the balcony connected to other rooms in the household. When they were finally out of earshot Bellatrix began to speak.

"So, Mudblood. How is life with that slimy git? Would you say my cousin is better at shagging or him? Oh, how silly of me...I've misspoken...would you say that my cousin is better at shagging or do you prefer Dolohov, my husband, or of course perhaps Snape? The last one in the list is quite a joke if I do say so myself. I personally believe you may have been his first," she spoke with a mellifluous tone, the sweetness of it was meant to be an insult.

"That is none of your business... .you! You have the audacity to ask about Dolohov and your husband when you forced them upon me! You bitch," Lavinia growled through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix sensuous red lips twitched into an ugly scowl, and her dark heavy lidded eyes were filled with ire.

"You are so fortunate that you are alive! Do you know that Mudblood," she hissed, grabbed her by the wrist, and forcing her to be a few inches away from her face.

Bellatrix gripped onto the other woman's chin.

"I don't understand why he is so drawn to you. Severus Snape has never been smitten...many of us thought he had no interest in the opposite sex or sex in general," she cooed, spitting on Lavinia's face as she finished that sentence.

Lavinia wiped off the saliva with her gloved arm, wincing in disgust as she did so, but looked up at that infernal woman once more.

"He is not smitten! Perhaps since your eyes are always covered by lusty rosey tinted glasses that you can't see when the other party does not want your attention and sexual frustration! He's a insatiable pig with gluttony for flesh," she lied, her voice raising an octave as she feigned anger to convince her. She threw a jab at Bellatrix's undeniable lust for her master, because she was certainly not blind in the drawing room.

As she finished that last sentence there was a sharp smacking sound as Bella drew her hand back to slap the other woman.

"You are in no position to lecture me about my appetite, behavior, or preferences, Mudblood! Oh, you don't see it do you? Those small hungry gazes that he throws at you sometimes...like an abandoned puppy looking for a scrap of meat? His eyes seem to caress all your facial features as if he fears of going blind one day, and he would rue the day he forgot your _pretty_ little face," she simpered, laughing madly.

"Like I said earlier...of course you are the one to confuse lust with love," Lavinia stated defiantly.

"Why...you...little.."

Bellatrix gripped her neck with one hand, her long fingernails scratched against the base of her neck, and they began climbing up to poke at Lavinia's throat. Her other free hand yanked the woman along down the corridor of doors.

"Little do you know, Mudblood...you left quite an impression on the boys the last time you were here. Dolohov in particular...he likes breaking his partners in quite a lot...I promised him a little treat tonight," she said softly, pushing her into one of the guest rooms.

As promised Lavinia bumped into the burly man with the long twisted face once more.

"Play nice will you, Dolohov. Snape would be quite angry if you break his precious little Mudblood's spirits. She does need to be discipline though...her mouth is rather dirty and she talks too freely for my liking. Fix her...will you," she purred, licking her lips, and throwing a wink in for good measure.

The burly man merely grunted in response, grabbing onto Lavinia's wrist, and twisting it so she would have no choice but to follow him inside the room.

As Bellatrix slammed the door behind them she could hear muffled screaming and the banging of furniture.

"SEVERUS!"

She smirked as she heard Lavinia call the slimy git by his first name.

" _Severus,_ can't hear you sweetheart...by the time he notices that you have been missing for too long...it would already be too late," she taunted, singing through the wooden door that separated them.

She was rather satisfied with herself, her black lace dress swishing about as she turned around, and she made her way back downstairs to her master.


	19. Escape

"My Lord, I beg your pardon, but may I have a word with Severus," Lucius chimed in, clutching onto his serpent cane tightly.

The Dark Lord looked up at the platinum haired Malfoy patriarch rather suspiciously.

"Whatever for," he hissed.

"I have heard of my wife's ill discretion in regards to the orders you have given our son. I wish to speak to Severus and rectify the mess that my wife has created," he said darkly, concealing his true intentions quite meticulously.

"Very well. If you see that sister-law of yours Lucius please tell her to return to me while you are at it. I do not see why she had to take the Mudblood away for that sudden detour," he dismissed them, waving his hand at them in annoyance.

Lucius began ushering Snape towards the same back staircase that Bellatrix had led Lavinia through moments before. Once out of earshot he began voicing his true intentions for pulling his friend aside.

"I see she cleaned you up rather nicely. I did make a threat upon her life if she so happened to fail, but given the circumstances...I suppose we both owe it to her," he said silkily, but not quite arriving at his proper point.

"Whatever do you mean, Lucius? You know I do not like playing mind games," replied Snape in a low growl, his patience was slowing waning.

"Oh trust me...you would want to follow me. It concerns your Mudblood, and I overheard a small discreet conversation between Dolohov and my sweet sister-in-law. Quite the juiciest details! You know I thrive in gossip," he purred, taunting his friend with sarcasm.

Snape's expression darkened, his skin ashened as he heard the statement, and he gripped onto his friend's arm.

"Speak in plain terms!"

"Dolohov wishes to bed your precious Mudblood again. He is quite taken by her, you know. However out of respect as your friend...I would feel somewhat guilty if I allowed this _tragedy_ to befall upon your gift. The torture Bella has inflicted upon her was prior to when she became yours cannot be rectified, but I am almost certain you have no desire to share now," he admitted, guiding them further down the hallway filled with guest rooms.

Both of the men halted, both of their eyes widening, because they heard a snippet of Bella's conversation with Lavinia.

"Play nice will you, Dolohov. Snape would be quite angry if you break his precious little Mudblood's spirits. She does need to be discipline though...her mouth is rather dirty and she talks too freely for my liking," she purred.

Snape began storming down the rest of the hallway, and he felt a tingling sensation in his right arm when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"SEVERUS!"

" _Severus,_ can't hear you sweetheart...by the time he notices that you have been missing for too long...it would already be too late," sang Bellatrix cockily.

He saw a swish of black lace begin to turn the corner the same time that he was turning to the left. A large mass of frizzled untamable hair collided into his chest, and he gripped onto the arm's of the mad woman with great force.

"Going somewhere, Bellatrix? Why the hurry," he snarled, rocking her so that she had to meet his smoldering black eyes.

Before the red lips would part to respond to his question, he pushed her aside, and she landed against the stoned wall.

"Who do you think you are, Snape," she screeched, now fuming herself over her foiled plans.

Without hesitation Snape violently kicked the door ajar ignoring Bellatrix's protests and fuming. He strode into the chamber unapologetically, and his sudden entrance had caused Dolohov to stop midway in action.

Snape could see that the upper part of Lavinia's royal blue gown had been torn, and some of the furniture had been thrown around or moved suddenly. Her face was streamed with tears, but Dolohov's trousers were still on. The bottom part of her gown was still intact and her skirts were not hiked up. The only physical damage she had on her body were some angry red blotches on her neck. Presumably from Dolohov assaulting her with kisses and claiming her neck as he did so.

"Am I interrupting something?" Snape asked in a deathly whisper, cocking a brow as he did so, but it was in spite of Dolohov in particular.

"Sev-Severus I can explain. Your wench-she begged me, and she forced herself onto-," he spluttered, his eyes became the size of saucers.

"Are you really pathetic enough to even try to use that as an excuse? Do I look like a berk to you," he asked dangerously, inching closer.

Dolohov began to splutter, but none of the sounds that emitted from his mouth formed proper words.

"Sectumsempra," barked Snape callously, lifting up his ebony wand towards his comrade.

Lucius entered the room now with a bewildered expression at the scene that was unfolding before him.

"Do not start violence in my household! Severus please all of our sake's please leave, because it is in our best interest. I will inform the Dark Lord of this incident. Just leave." Lucius beckoned, pointing at Lavinia in her somewhat tattered gown, and his expression was now unreadable.

He was not furious at his friend, but rather more so concerned of the consequences if the Dark Lord had overheard the rukus. Dolohov was now shivering on the ground with a deep scarlet gash that made his long twisted face even more hideous, and it was sure to leave scarring behind. He promptly got up, brushing himself off, and pushed his assailant as he stormed out of the room. He turned around before he went away, and the light from the corridor casted an eerie glow upon his marred face. He spat on the ground to reassert some semblance of dominance and ill will towards the pair.

"Severus, please. Just apparate and leave. I will handle it from here. I will inform the Dark Lord of Bella and Dolohov's antics. Rest assured you will not be summoned for punishment." Lucius murmured his promise gently before turning towards Lavinia, who was still shaken by the recent events.

"You may treat this as truce. We are even now, and I am demonstrating my gratitude for saving Severus. No more debts," he snarled, smoothing out his dress robes, and turning his head away condescendingly. He resembled a male peacock ruffle his feathers to flaunt of his vanity and pride.

Snape nodded curtly, grabbing Lavinia by the wrist tightly, before their body parts began to contort in several directions. Lucius watched as they vanished with a blinding flash of light, and proceeded back to the drawing room to meet his master's displeasure.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"Not Hogwarts, clearly, tut tut to think I thought you were smarter than this. Stop asking about the obvious."

Snape trudged on in the woodland area they were now trekking through, his left arm was stretched towards his back guiding her, while his right arm held his illuminated ebony wand.

"It is too early to return to Hogwarts. I asked Dumbledore to lift the wards at midnight. The night is still young, after all we only stayed at that dreadful party for about an hour. Bellatrix's antics, thankfully, failed, and she managed to buy us a ticket out of a miserable time," he explained, while voicing his opinion begrudgingly.

"I'm fortunate that this dress you bought for me was the only casualty," she shot back furiously, upon the mentioning of the dark witch's name it fanned the flames once more.

"It can be easily mended if you wish to keep it. If her plan had worked...that would have been something that is not easily repairable," he whispered softly.

He began to dread the images the more unfavorable outcome gave to him, because he imagined her crumpled to the ground. It was more than likely that she would be in a better state if a Dementor performed the Kiss on her, because she could not afford another forced sexual encounter for Bellatrix's twisted idea for entertainment.

They turned the corner as Snape navigated them through the shrubbery and formidable evergreen trees.

The establishment was partially concealed by the darkness, and Lavinia had to squint slightly to make out the outline of the building. The estate was rather large and almost equivalent to the size of Malfoy Manor. The bricks were hues of black and grey, while the gambrel roof had burgundy shingles covering the entire surface, which greatly contrasted the dark bricks. The hedges that were parallel to the black cobble stoned path were overgrown, and the green-yellow twisted leaves and brown thorny branches poked out in disarray. There was a red granite fountain in the middle with a cherub holding a vase, presumably where the water was supposed to be flowing out, but the fountain was not running at the moment. Some twisted vines covered the body and face of the nude female figure that towered over the chubby cherub.

"Do you know the owner of this estate. It is-rather run down. It would not be wise to enter despite its state." Lavinia chirped, her voice rising to a higher pitch, because her courage was waning as they walked closer towards the door.

"Use your logic and deductive skills...I never saw you as a dunce, but do not make me change my mind now. We just escaped danger, and it would not be wise to bring you towards more immediate danger, now would it," asked Snape huskily.

The evening festivities, if he could even call them that, had been rather taxing. If he had another choice in the matter he would have brought her anywhere but here.

"I own the place," he admitted, finally after a few moments of silence.

"I thought your father was a Muggle? Somebody in the Order once offhandedly mentioned it once to me."

His face tightened as his muscles tensed upon the vague mentioning of his good for nothing father.

"Inheritance from my maternal blood line. My mother was a pure-blood witch...Eileen Prince. My grandparents were disgraced after she chose to marry my father. A complete piece of human garbage...not because of his blood, but his rubbish character. My grandfather on his deathbed suddenly did not want his lineage to die away. He had heard of my-antics and affiliates back then, and he thought I was rather accomplished for a disappointment. I am the _only_ surviving Prince...Half-Blood Prince, yes, but still a Prince," he explained matter of factly, but the pride in his voice as he proclaimed his blood status was unmistakable.

He pointed his ebony wand at at the large lock and chain he had placed around the main entrance, and lifted the magically imbued properties he had casted over his estates. Lastly, for good measure, he reached over to the prickly thorns in one of the hedge, and nicked his finger with it. He hovered his freshly cut index finger, allowing the blood to fall at the center of the gunmetal lock, and the chains glowed red confirming the master of the house's presence.

The chains eventually dissipated into thin air, the doors swung open, and Snape's robes fluttered from the small gust of wind.

"Blood magic," whispered Lavinia, in half-awe.

"Dark Magic has its everyday uses as well. After you," he said silkily.

She entered the main hall, her heels clicking against the white and black marble tiles, and she could hear Snape shut the doors behind them.

"Lumos," he barked, pointing the wand in front of them as a light source.

"I would turn on the lights, but it is rather late. I do have a few House Elves, but I do not wish to make our presence known to them," he explained, guiding her towards the staircase at the end of the room.

"Your main entrance is a ballroom of sorts," she muttered, eying the large arched windows that were covered in heavy oxblood red curtains. She also looked up at the ornate ceiling which was painted to resemble a blue sky, and the balcony that the staircase they were walking towards connected to.

"Yes, but I much prefer Spinner's End," he said dismissively.

He now guided her towards the corridor door after they had walked across the U-shaped mahogany balcony.

"Does Lucius or any of your other associates know about this place?"

"No...if they did I would imagine that the Dark Lord would be using my estates instead," he answered bitterly.

There were suited armors evenly spaced between the wooden panelled hallway There were also a few marble sculptures tastefully placed in between them, and occasionally there were a few small display tables with expensive vases placed on top of them. Lavinia noticed that as they reached towards the end of the corridor there were two massive golden frames with floral embellishments along the frames. A long cloth was draped over the portraits covering the figures portrayed on the canvases.

"You cover up your family portraits too," she asked slightly amused, remembering Sirius' fervent insistence to cover up his mother.

"When I used to frequent the estates to clean and inspect the interior rooms...my grandparents...my grandfather in particular, would not stop nagging me. He wanted me to swear upon my inheritance that I would provide new heirs for the Prince homestead. He kept on droning on and on about finding a proper witch, and suggested a few bloodlines of families I should seek out," he growled, turning the knob at the door at the end of the hall.

"This is the only room I really ask the House Elves to keep clean around here. It is the master bedroom, but I would much prefer to have the estates look abandoned in case a witch or wizard stumbled upon it. I do use it occasionally when I am in a bind or if I miss the time when Dumbledore lifts up the wards, because the Dark Lord kept me should see to it that you are cleaned up before we head back to Hogwarts."

Lavinia nodded, entering the room first, and Snape followed closing the doors behind them as he did so.

* * *

 **A/N: I am currently back at school, and updates will not be as frequent as they were when I was on vacation.** **I hope you all understand, and thank you for the continued support! Thank you to everybody who has given me feedback or compliments so far! Special shout out to the guest readers especially, because I do not have the means to reply to your comments directly. Do know that is greatly appreciated!**


	20. Denial

**A/N: Earlier update than anticipated, because I was blessed with a snow day! Guess the weather was in our favor!**

* * *

The candlelight illuminated her face casting a warm ethereal glow on her delicate features. She nervously smoothed out the skirts of her gown, fiddling with the flowy transparent blue silk shawl, and refused to meet Snape in the eye. She was seated in the edge of his grandparent's large master bed on the cream white sheets. The canopy above the bed and the framing was all made out of a rich solid blackwood. She could make out filigree designs around the headboard and legs. She had also seen two carved out snakes entwined together on the posts. She now assume where Severus might have gotten his tastes from, because his chambers at Hogwarts seemed to be the exact replica of the master room of Prince Manor.

"Is there anything that you might need? Water, perhaps," he asked tensely, the silence had been eating him away.

"No." Her reply was obviously absent minded, because she was still fidgeting with the shawl. Her hazel eyes were still downcasted, and he had saw her bite her lip down occasionally as if she was purposefully restricting herself from speaking.

"Aside from the obvious-trauma that was just inflicted upon you...there seems to be something else on your mind. Care to share," he growled softly, but the mild harshness from irritation was evident.

She looked up at him at last, her eyes widen, and a bit startled by his keen observation.

"I am just anxious to return to Hogwarts that's all. I want to wash up and forget this night," she replied unconvincingly, shifting her weight on the bed as she did so. She looked down at her hands, but her countenance still expressed some trouble.

"You are a terrible liar. Though there is obvious truth to that statement...that is not all that is on your mind." His tone was calmer this time, because he knew he would never retrieve information out of her if he was harsh.

"Did you happen to overhear Bellatrix...Were you following us for the entirety of our conversation," she asked, resuming their shared gazed once more.

"No, because Lucius had to make up an excuse for us to be dismissed from the Dark Lord. He had managed to overhear a conversation between Bellatrix and Dolohov...their plans for you...but he never stated definitively when. Perhaps he knew before the evening even began. I only managed to hear the last bit where she was taunting you. She asked Dolohov to play nice with you and that by the time I found you it would already be too late," he confessed, ire rising in his tone as he recalled the night's events.

Silence took a hold of the two again, and it felt as if it was strangling her. She was unable to reply to his side of the story, because she was unsure if she should proceed with the matter that was troubling her. After all perhaps what Bellatrix had said was one of her twisted mind games, and the vile witch had only hoped to dig under her skin to draw some blood.

"What did she say to you," he asked through gritted teeth.

"She said she did not understand why you were so drawn to me. I obviously had to lie to some extent, and I said you only lusted after me and had a gluttony for my naked flesh. She countered me by saying that you always look like an abandoned puppy searching for a scrap of meat around me. She thinks you are so overprotective of me, and you would rue the day if you never got to see my face again. It was ludicrous really, but dangerous if she solemnly believes you are in love with me," she explained patchily, slowly losing strength in her voice as her courage waned.

Snape did not have an ounce of emotion in his features as she explained the dark witch's observations. His lack of an reaction really did not help her cause, because perhaps he thought she was stupid for even wanting to discuss their _relationship._ They were not slave and master like how his master had envisioned. They were not exactly steadfast friends, but at the very least they were protective of each other and had a certain degree of mutual respect and care. At this point and time Lavinia did not know how she would react if Bellatrix was correct in her assessment...that Snape secretly wished their relationship could evolve into a romantic one of sorts.

"Forgive me then, let's just forget that I even brought it up! I am being silly. Bellatrix would not know what love was if it hit her over in the head. She is rather-attached to Voldemort, and they seem to be getting along quite well. That hungry look in his mad red glinted eyes tell a different story," she said hurriedly, hoping it could retract her previous statement.

"The Dark Lord could only know of lust not love. One cannot be associated in the Dark Arts without a lust for power. The thirst for power can never be satiated, and this is evident through his actions. Bellatrix might be convinced that she may have found a soulmate, but really she is in love with the idea of him. Especially if she believes that he could win this war…if the circumstances are unfavourable to us... he will be the most powerful and darkest wizard of our time and beyond until somebody destroys him. She has a poor judgment and understanding of something they are both incapable of ever feeling. I have only loved _one_ woman in my life," he explained assertively, vowing his love for Lily for the upteempth time.

"I suppose ambition does that to you...I am guilty of it too. Sirius had wanted to get married shortly after Lily was married, but I refused. I wanted to finish my Healer training and throw myself at my studies before the First Wizarding War hit. If it were not for my rejection...we would probably have children around Harry's age by now. I would have been a widow rather than an ex-fiancée trying to mend her heart with what if's and if only's," she mused quietly. She looked at Snape apologetically as she vaguely mentioned his love's union with James Potter.

"I can never taint her memory ever again. After I left Hogwarts and stopped our casual correspondence...I joined the ranks of the Death Eaters as you would have guessed. If you maintained contact with me Black might have never been able to ever forgive or approach you," he said softly.

The beginning of his tale was rather ominous, because to Lavinia's knowledge the worse he had ever done to Lily was the Mudblood incident. Nevertheless she nodded in encouragement for him to continue.

It was at the celebration Lucius held for me hours after I was branded with the Mark. I was bitter over the news of Lily's marriage, and drank myself to the verge of alcohol poisoning. Lucius did not condone my behavior or tone with my comrades. He made me excuse myself and I ended up in the back alley of the bar...there was a barmaid there...she looked just like Lily. As you would have guessed in my drunken reckless inexcusable stupor...I took advantage of her. Forced myself upon her. I regretted it and realized only what I had done after the deed, and I obliterated the memory from her mind. This was what I was referring to...when I said I am not the man you think I am capable of being. That despicable deed makes me no different from Dolohov or Rodolphus," he confessed, his voice thick with self loathing and lack for redemption.

"Your comparison is not fair! You have atoned for your wrongdoings to some extent and in ways that Dolohov and Rodolphus can never be even capable of. You saved me tonight, you have been secretly caring for Lily's son all this time, and despite the fact that I am added weight upon the dangers weighing upon your life...you continue to ensure I maintain the dignity and humanity I have left," she cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"As generous as you are with your ability to forgive...I can never find the heart to pardon myself. If I had not made the choices I did in life...Lily may still be alive. I delivered the Prophecy to the Dark Lord...that was how his suspicions fell upon Lily and your precious godson. I have blackened my own soul, and I have nobody else to blame, but myself. At the very least I am not wallowing in self pity, because I am using my energy now to ensure that the Dark Lord is vanquished. Perhaps a noble death in battle or execution if I am discovered to be a double agent... is even too good for me," he said sardonically, a small smirk playing upon his lips.

"I hope you do find peace with yourself one day...but without the extremity of death," she murmured remorsefully, sympathizing with the man.

"You should rest I will wake you when it is time," he said dismissively. He no longer wished to delve further, and there was not much more that could be said to remedy their situation. He patted the other side of the bed. He had noticed how her eyes had be dropping throughout their conversation. She was no doubt tired from the great energy she expedited from her fight. He urged her to lie down, but instead she curled up into a fetal position by his side her head facing his lap.

"I do not want to be too far. I am still a bit shaken….please wake me if I cry out from-nightmares," she yawned groggily, rubbing her eyes gently.

"I will," he promised softly.

Within minutes Lavinia was fast asleep, but he had a great urge to stroke the locks of the raven haired beauty. Instinctively his hand reached over and he began toying with one of the curls with his index finger. In the middle of the act he berated himself critically at how wrong he was for this guilty cursed himself as his fingers went astray towards her lips. He traced her lower lip before tracing the curve of her upper lip. He wanted to press his lips against her delicate ones that resembled rosebuds, but he had already violently stolen enough on the first night they had shared together. Lavinia was sleeping and there was no possible way for him to be granted permission for a consensual kiss. He retracted his hand as soon as he realized his Gryffindor-like brazenness could get the best of him.

Severus Snape now realized that he may have lied to himself in the conversation he just had with Lavinia. As he poured his heart out in the heat of the moment they now shared a certain kind of intimate trust, but he could not bear it if she knew his affections were now wavering towards her.


	21. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Took advantage of the long weekend the snow provided to write more. Here is a longer chapter, because I am unsure of what my schedule will look like for the rest of the week (given the time off from the storm). I hope you all enjoy, and please don't hurt me for the ending *hides behind Snape* At least it's not a cliffhanger ;)**

* * *

Come winter the pair had settled into an average routine, average in the sense that there was a sense of normality, in comparison to their first few hectic months together. Lavinia no longer felt like a prisoner, and she had a substantial degree of freedom. Even Snape had not anticipated keeping her on such a long leash, but it was a better alternative than having her recklessly escape if cabin fever ever got the best of her. She frequently accompanied Snape to class under the guise of Ms. Belmont. They now sat together during meals at the Great Hall, chatted amicably as they walked side by side in the halls, and often times students could find her in Snape's office helping with the paperwork.

She was earning her keep at Hogwarts while maintaining her sanity as she slowly integrated back into society. She was well liked by the other professors, and whenever Dumbledore spotted the two she could not help but notice the small coy smile that would tug the corners of his mouth. All the looming fears of Voldemort and Bellatrix had seemed to melt away creating this false sense of bliss similar to the security lovers felt in their honeymoon stage. They had not spoken about any Death Eater business or any of Voldemort's associates, and Snape had not been summoned to a meeting since that fateful night.

Lavinia was especially in a jovial mood, because Christmas was quickly approaching. The holiday provided a proper distraction to the horrendous year she had experienced. Twelve Christmas trees had already been erected in the Great Hall earlier in the month, which was in the courtesy of Hagrid, because he made sure of it that it was a tradition. They were spectacularly decorated with either silver or gold metallic tinsel, ornaments and baubles that reflected each house's respective colors, fairy lights that glowed yellow, and a large blue-white twinkling star was placed at the top. There were also garlands of tinsel and holly twisted around the banister of the stairs. Some everlasting candles were placed inside the suits of armor to give them a merry glow. Bundles of mistletoe were hung around the castle some discreetly and some less so.

She would not be able to give Harry a gift this year, and she was afraid it would raise the boy's suspicion if she did not send any kind of correspondence at such an important time of the year. She was also unsure if it would be appropriate to give Snape a present, because she was more so afraid of his reaction to the gesture. There was little to do to begin with, because she lacked the funds to do so.

The brooding potions master was on his way off of the Hogwarts grounds accompanied by his enthusiastic companion. Her jovial mood could hardly be contained inside of her, and he had to take longer strides to keep up with Lavinia. Truth be told under normal circumstances he would just turn around, refusing to associate himself with such gaiety, but it was much better than seeing her in a desolate state.

"I haven't been to Hogsmeade since my seventh year." She was beaming at the prospective of returning. "Do they still have all the same shops?" Her mood shifted a bit, arching up a brow, allowing the smallest window for disappointment to enter.

"It is as if you never left." He replied reassuring her gently. Snape was considerate as he maintained his snarkiness and bah humbug attitude at an all time low. Lavinia was unable to catch the small smirk that formed on his lips as he watched her beam once more at the prospect of returning to Hogsmeade.

The snowflakes were fluttering about them, twirling around in circular motions, eventually dusting onto the evergreens or contributing more to the white blanket beneath their feet. It was rather cold as they were both considerably bundled up, and Lavinia was wearing the winter coat with a fur collar Snape recently had to purchase for her.

When they finally arrived they would see the village was swarmed with students in their thicker Hogwarts robes. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike were all rampaging through the white powdered streets, hopping from store to store, because they were all doing their last minute Christmas shopping trips. The village was respectively decorated as well with a large Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza decked with a large glowing yellow star, red and green metallic tinsel, pine cones with holly, and yellow fairy lights. There were garlands twisted around the old fashioned black lamp posts, and some even had a reef with a large red bow nestled in the middle of the pole. Mistletoe was also discreetly hidden around the village in hopes of couples or prospective lovers off guard.

"No sign of the Golden Trio around," he mused stiffly.

The swarm of students around them were mostly the third years who were all experiencing the magic of Hogsmeade for the first time. They were all laughing gleefully holding their purchases from Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes tightly as they ran about the square.

"I doubt we need to surveillance them, Severus. Harry is not completely a loss cause, and he does not attract trouble everywhere. Let him live with the decent amount of normality while he can," she sighed, scanning the plaza of the village one last time for the Golden Trio.

"I suppose at the very least you should purchase a small gift and card for him...he may grow suspicious if he receives absolutely no correspondence from you." He reached over into the pockets of his robes and procured a small pouch full of galleons. He nudged Lavinia's hand with the bag until she offered her hand to him openly, and he placed it into her palm.

"Severus you really don't…"

"I insist," he said earnestly. He tore his eyes away from her quickly as he looked into them as he handed her the money...He could not let his emotions get the best of him and have her think more of the small gesture.

"I suppose I'll buy his some of his favorite sweets from Honeydukes and a jumper with a few pairs of socks from Gladrags Wizardware. The boy was never really mindful of his clothes," she chuckled.

"Lead the way," he said, rolling his eyes. He hoped that she would not go overboard like the women who spent hours on end shopping, but only walked out of the shop with either nothing or with only one item.

"I know exactly what needs to be purchased. Don't worry. We can grab a bite to eat afterwards," she reassured him, sensing his fear as they entered the first shop.

* * *

As they exited Gladrags Wizardware Lavinia held two bags with one hand while Snape held the door open for her.

"Thank you again...for the funds to buy Harry some presents."

"Think nothing of it. They are gifts from _you_ not _me_ let us make that very distinctively clear," he said grumbling a bit. He was hoping that she did not see the technicality, because technically he had just bought presents for bloody Potter. Lavinia had merely picked them out.

"Consider it part of the funds that I owe you when we get out of this mess," she said sheepishly, thinking of the considerable wardrobe Snape had purchased for her.

He merely nodded, looking side to side at the surrounding shops and streets around them, because he was wondering where they would have their lunch.

"Would you prefer The Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head Inn," he asked nervously, praying she did not pick the first option.

"Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop is not an option for you, Severus," she asked innocently, batting the snow off her eyelashes as she feigned her naivety.

"Very funny. The last thing I need is to see several of my hormonal charged teenaged students snogging each other's faces off in that horrid tea shop among pink frills, bows, and lace. I also do not need malicious rumors spreading around that I am interested in, the much younger, Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant professor. Knowing those gremlins...by the time the news of us is spread around...and it circulates to the last person it would a disgusting rumor that we're having heated shagging sessions in my office," he snarled. His annoyance escalated as he noted all the reasons her suggestion (whether sincere or not) was a horrible idea.

His companion started giggling and her laughter resembled wind chimes. He was thankful that the cold weather had already made both of their cheeks a pinkish red tint, because as he reflected upon what he said it had reflected some of his desire for her.

"I suppose for you sanity and public image...we should go to the Three Broomsticks then...the Hog's Head Inn is rather dingy," she said with finality, turning left towards the Three Broomsticks.

His composure was grave as she finalized her decision, because he had sincerely hoped she would choose the latter option he provided.

"I haven't had a Butterbeer in ages," she said, stressing her voice at 'ages' to convey her yearning.

She grabbed him by the wrist steering him towards the establishment, which was decorated with a giant reef with a red bow on top of the doorframe, and the moment they entered they were hit with warmth. The Three Broomsticks as usual was a bit smoky and he could see many familiar students crowded about. It was a cosy atmosphere and despite the smoke, warmth, and proximity to other people it was even comforting to introverted individuals like Snape.

"Table for two," chimed Lavinia, as she was greeted by Madame Rosmerta.

They were allowed their pick in terms of seating, and Snape opted for the seats towards the back.

"Ms. Belmont!"

Lavinia turned around, shuddering a bit, because she had almost forgotten she was in her disguised form.

"Hiya Harry. Fancy seeing you and your friends here," she smiled, changing her voice a bit to disguise her own. She often times spoke in a more shrill and light voice when she was posing as the younger Ms. Belmont.

Ron and Hermione also waved warmly, and she could see the Trio had also purchased Butterbeers themselves.

"You're here with Professor Snape," he asked darkly, his brows furrowing as he saw the former potion's master.

"Professor Snape was kind enough to offer me a tour of the village. I had to run some errands and purchase some gifts for my family back in America," she explained kindly.

"We should settle at our table now, Ms. Belmont. You are rather chilled from the cold," said Snape in his usual brooding baritone. He was hoping to distract her and end the conversation earlier in case she slipped any information of her true identity to her godson.

She nodded bidding Harry and his friends a quick good-bye, and noted that she would see them in class soon.

After taking off their coats, Snape pulled out Lavinia's chair for her, and she thanked him as she sat down. They sat in silence pondering on what they would order to fill their bellies taking into consideration which meals would compliment their drink choices the best.

"Are you two ready to order," asked a friendly voice, whomever the server was she seemed cheery and energetic.

Snape looked up from his menu and was greeted with a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. His mouth hung open, forming a small 'o', and he was struggling to speak. The woman before him had aged a bit since he had last saw her, and should have been around the same age that he was. She had aged with grace and beauty though as her fine lines were barely visible. She had her red fiery locks tied up in a messy bun and she was dressed modestly in a green dress. The dress complimented her eyes and hugged her curves ever so slightly. She had her red manicured fingers clutching onto the white quill hovering above her notepad at the ready.

"I'll have a Butterbeer along with a side of Fish and Chips," said Lavinia gently, hoping to break the trance Snape was in. She could feel his anxiety and stress from across the table, and she gently used her leg to poke his from underneath the table.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey and a Bubble and Squeak," he croaked. Lavinia took the menu from his hands, and surrendered both of them to the server.

Their server seemed to be unaware of Snape's ashen expression, and merely gave them a huge smile before sauntering over towards the kitchens to submit their order.

"That's her...isn't it," asked Lavinia gently, reaching over to touch the sleeve of Snape's robes in hopes of providing some sort of comfort.

"Yes-I do sometimes come to the Three Broomsticks for a drink or lunch...but I tried to find out her schedule so that I would never run into her again," he said rather dazed.

* * *

Little did they know Harry was still observing them from his table. He took sips of his Butterbeer and his eyes found themselves naturally gravitating towards Lavinia and Snape's table.

"I think he fancies her," he said in a disgusted tone, wiping away the foam on his upper lip with a napkin as he did so.

"I think it's rather nice that Professor Snape has found somebody. You should not be so harsh Harry," interjected Hermione a bit disdainfully.

"If he's shagging her that might put him in a better mood. Perhaps he'll stop bullying us in hopes of impressing her. Funny how a woman that attractive finds him shag-able," laughed Ron, snorting out a bit of Butterbeer as he did so.

"Ronald Weasley," shrieked Hermione, rather scandalized by his brazen statement, her face turning red.

"I think it is best if we stop looking before he notices that we are watching them. They are consensual adults, and we should not be contributing to the rumor mill," she said icily with finality, punching the boys on their arms.

"OW that actually hurt Mione!" shouted Ron, rubbing his arm vigorously in hopes of subsiding the pain.

* * *

By the time the Golden Trio had stopped spying on their former potions master and Ms. Belmont the food had arrived at their table.

"Thank you," Lavinia thanked Rose, smiling a bit weakly as she did so.

"Enjoy your meal! If you two need anything just let me know," she winked, sauntering over to the next table to check up on her other customers.

"She seems to be doing well, and your spell obviously worked. I don't think she even knows who you are," murmured Lavinia as picked up a chip from the newspaper. She popped in into her mouth and began to chew.

"That does not excuse the actions that I made her forget in cowardice," snarled Snape through gritted teeth. He began to violently cut into his own dish, shoving the hot food into his mouth, wincing as it burned his tongue.

"At the very least you were remorseful after your actions. Do you think Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Rodolphus were remorseful of their actions after what they did to me?! As you know Bellatrix was scheming with Dolohov so he could have another go at me," she said shrilly, losing her patience with the man. Her heart ached a bit, because the self deprecating thoughts that Snape had was beginning to hurt her too.

"Just finish your meal quickly so that we can get out of here," he barked, shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence, and eventually Rose came to collect the dirty dishes. She placed their tab onto the table, and Snape snatched it away before Lavinia could get a good look at it. Snape had realized throughout their meal that Lavinia was rather hurt by the fact that he had pushed her away. He had noticed the pain in her voice as she tried reasoning with him, and he could tell very well that Lavinia did not see him as villainous. She seemed to have been hurt by the fact that he often times punished himself for this perception he had of himself. On the contrary he thought of himself as being unable to ever fully earn the redemption that he had so craved. No matter how many selfless and generous actions he performed it could never bring back the dignities and the lives of people that he had taken away from his victims.

He watched as Lavinia's eyes bulged wide open as she watched him throw three hundred galleons down onto the table. She had estimated judging from the prices she saw on the menu that their meal could not have even reached over a hundred galleons, and their meal was more so closer to perhaps fifty galleons. Snape had left a substantial tip, and without a word took off Lavinia's coat from the chair so that he could help her bundle up.

* * *

Perhaps from now on whenever he frequented the Three Broomsticks he would make sure to it that Rose would be his server. He could start leaving substantial tips for her, and although he knew that a monetary value could never make up for the damage he had done...the least he could do was help her livelihood. When they reached outside as they were met with the frigid air he began to explain to his companion his reasoning.

"I know that no amount of money I give her could ever rectify the situation...regardless if she remembers it or not, but the very least I can do is be a proper patron. I'll start leaving generous tips for her so that it helps with her livelihood," he explained, breaking the silence.

"I think that's a wonderful gesture, Severus," she agreed, nodding as she said her piece. She hid her hesitation over how Snape would be able to financially handle it if he handed out hundreds of galleons out every weekend. He seemed to detect her hesitancy and concern.

"I'm making a sizable income as I am approaching tenure at Hogwarts, I also have the decent Prince fortune that my grandparents left me, and I have my fingers in several pies since I do have patents for various concoctions and spells. I won't lose house and home and be a beggar on the streets from this. I hide my economic status from my comrades obviously and others of course...though it is about time to give back. There is only so much that one man can spend on himself," he reassured her. He was a bit shocked though, because he had never revealed his financial circumstances to anyone...not even Dumbledore. It had just slipped out, not in the means of impressing her, but just so that she would not spend time and energy worrying over him. _She should keep her concerns for people who are more deserving of it..._

"You don't ever intend on finding somebody or starting a family after this bloody war ends? A small amount of happiness is well deserved after all the turmoils and hardships you have faced," her voice was filled with a bit of woe as she asked her question.

"So I take it that you would be open minded in finding somebody else and starting your own family then? A partnership and children does not guarantee happiness. It still requires effort and tremendous amount of work on both ends. I cannot bring myself to love another if I cannot love myself first. I see now...that might have been my flaw...I was a lost boy when I was infatuated with Lily. Now my main conflict is I cannot find the heart to forgive myself for the things I've done as a Death Eater," he admitted upon deep reflection.

They continue to trudge along the path of snow, but they suddenly heard a noise. It was as if somebody had apparated near them, but as they looked up they realized they had fallen upon a trap. The noise had not been loud enough to have been an apparition though it sounded very similar given the _wooshing_ sound. The people responsible for decorating the village of Hogsmeade must have hidden some mistletoe on the trail back to Hogwarts as well. Above their heads hanging from the lamp post was bundle of curling green stalks wrapped with a red bow with waxen berries hanging from them.

"This is preposterous," breathed Snape, feigning great irritation, though he was relieved that the cold had already made his cheeks red.

In the corner of his eye he could see Lavinia's lips curl into a small bashful smile.

 _Why is she making that face? Bloody hell…_

He loosened his cravat a bit, because he felt like he was choking from the damn thing. He was relieved once he gulped down some of the saliva that he did not swallow after he had made his previous statement. They were still standing under the bloody thing, and Lavinia did not seem like she was in a hurry to be going anywhere else. There were snowflakes collecting on top of her eyelashes and her cheeks were equally as red from the cold. Her lips seemed to have turned a bit red from the chill as well, but she gently bit her lower lip down to warm it up with some saliva. She also discreetly licked the top a bit, and it left a glossy shiny film on her rosebud lips.

Perhaps there was a small chance that she was expecting him to act upon tradition. They had never shared an actual consensual chaste kiss before only his lustful hungry forced upon kisses which he had done for show. He somehow found the Gryffindor bravery to reach over, and his arm curled around her waist propelling her a bit closer to him. He imagined that the sapphire blue eyes were her natural hazel ones as she looked up at his expectantly, and he could feel her intrigue.

Perhaps it was out of sheer curiosity on what it would be like to share a kiss with somebody who had been the source of her frustration many times over. Perhaps after all the back and forth bantering and arguing she found herself oddly attracted to him. Or perhaps she was as lonely as he was and wanted him to act upon it out of want and need. The only way he could possibly ask her these questions was if he acted upon his desires to find out too.

He closed his eyes and began to lean in towards her, tilting his head right as he did so, and his hand cupped the left side of her face. He could feel the warmth of her breath as she kept her mouth slightly open so that he could make an entrance with his tongue. The warmth tickled his cold nose a bit, but the promise of warmth made him lean forward even more. Their lips were perhaps half a millimeter apart before they were interrupted.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The scream rang out, and they could hear birds madly flying about and cawing in panic. The scream repeated a few more times in great anguish. Snape's eyes flew open, backing away from Lavinia, and she had regained her normal composure as well. The scream seemed to have belonged to a female. They could hear voices from several feet away, but the figures were hidden away by the evergreen trees covered in snow.

"We should investigate. It may more than likely be students," urged Lavinia, taking Snape's arm.

He merely nodded. They both made mad dash towards the direction of where the voices were coming from. The first thing they noticed were the red and gold scarves that hung from the three figures in front of them. The frizzy brunette, redhead, and jet black hair of the figure in the center gave away their identities. They turned around upon hearing the slushy footsteps of their professor as they were running towards them. Snape nearly dropped his wand as he looked past the Golden Trio.

Katie Bell was suspended by the ankle six feet above the ground, but in an almost hauntingly graceful manner her arms were outstretched. It was eerie how the wind kept on whipping her hair, covering her face as it did so, and her hair flipped back it revealed a face empty without any expression.

"Dark Magic," murmured Snape forebodingly, trudging forward to levitate the girl back to the ground.

"Get some help back at the castle, and alert the staff once you reach there. Professor Snape and I will handle transporting Katie," shouted Lavinia, instructing the Trio on what to do.

She watched as the Trio disappear behind the flurries of snow. She watched pitifully as Snape had to turn Katie's body at a one hundred and eighty degree angle so that it appeared that she was lying flat on her back. He nodded solemnly, levitating her body slightly off the ground once more, and they began their funeral like procession back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: Also special shoutout Jaded Baby Blues, Marloweee1856, and pennypotter128 for their thoughtful reviews and encouragement! The love is much appreciated :)**


	22. Indiscretions

**A/N: As always I'm trying my hardest to juggle schoolwork and writing. Here is a longer chapter than usual, and it is almost as long as the last one. I'll always strive for quality updates rather than frequent rushed ones. Thank you for the feedback and support, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you believe that Draco is responsible for the incident with Katie," she asked, as she zipped up her dress through the dressing screen.

"I have my suspicions," replied Snape dryly, tying the white cravat around his neck.

Lavinia stepped away from the divider that she was dressing herself behind. She was wearing the same royal blue number she wore to the Death Eater party, but this time she was wearing it as her alter ego. It did not seem to have the same effect on Snape as he was watching a younger blonde haired woman applying her lipstick in the mirror. Lavinia pursed her lips, making sure none of the color had gone astray into places it did not belong in, and retracted the lip product before snapping it shut. She could feel Snape watching her, but it was more observatory as opposed to how mesmerized he was with her when she wore it as her actual self.

"Do you think it is-a bit much? For Slughorn's party I mean...this is more suited for a black tie affair," she stammered a bit, her cheeks growing slightly warm. A part of her was genuinely self conscious about the fact that she may be overdressed, but the other part of her scolded herself mentally since she realized she was subconsciously fishing for compliments.

"No, you are fine. Unless you wish to change to one of the more casual dresses you wear when you accompany me to lessons," he remarked in his usual baritone. "If not we can leave," he said, offering his arm to her. She took it without another word, and they both proceeded out the door.

They had not spoken about their stolen intimate moment after they had returned for Hogsmeade at all. She speculated that Snape was trying to avoid her, because he kept trying to busy himself for the last couple of days. Whenever she wished to have a word with him, he would regrettably say that he had mounds of paperwork and wished to finish grading before the holidays. He would allow her to help, but he asked that they remained silent as they marked the papers. At the Great Hall he would complain about a massive headache, and beg her to not say anything. She would not dream of talking about that moment with McGonagall within an earshot, but he took the precautionary measures all the same. He was behaving like a child or perhaps a more appropriate comparison would be an insecure teenaged boy, who, would not speak of his feelings freely to the girl he fancied.

* * *

Truth be told she was hesitant herself, but not as hesitant as Snape seemed to be. She to had imagined all the things that could go horribly wrong if they actually became a romantic couple. For one she would initially feel in the pit of stomach and from the bottom of her heart that she had betrayed Sirius in a way. Perhaps that feeling may never go away, and the best compensation she could possibly have is that the feeling could only subside with time. She consoled herself with the fact that Sirius would have wanted to her to be happy regardless of who it was. Even if it was _Snivelly_ , the freak who was obsessed with Dark Magic, and that was the impression Sirius had taken with him to the grave. However, Sirius never had a chance to learn why _Severus_ had changed his alliances. Moreover, there was a multitude of complex layers to Severus she could have never fathomed he possessed. If it were not for his other master handing her over to him as a prisoner of war she may have never noticed his complexity. Instead she would merely see him as a cold-hearted and mean-spirited git, which was the impression that most of members of Order secretly harbored.

Secondly, if they were able to maintain a steady relationship, they would have to worry about concealing it from those in the Death Eater ranks. She was sure Bellatrix would have a field day if she discovered her growing affections for the former potions master, and the dark witch might scheme ways to tear him away from her too. She shivered at the thought of what Voldemort would do if he caught wind that one of his most loyal Death Eaters was having a consensual relationship with the _Mudblood_. She was the woman that Voldemort had wished to see in a vicious cycle of torment ever since he acquired her as a prisoner of war.

Lavinia had more trivial concerns as well, because she of course had Harry in mind throughout her thought process as she mulled over possible obstacles. Harry would most definitely feel slightly betrayed and livid at her new choice for a romantic partner. It was no secret that the boy loathed his former potions master and he would loathe him even more if he believed that Snape had _replaced_ his godfather in her affections. If Harry could learn of Severus' true motivations and his true alliance perhaps he may be able to forgive the man.

She shook her head slightly at herself, she was getting ahead of herself, and all these struggles would not come into fruition if they never share actual romantic intimacy. She was comforted by the support Severus' arm provided as he walked her towards his former office as potions master. The office was reclaimed by Horace Slughorn, whom he had succeeded, after the man had retired from the post. Unlike Snape, Slughorn was a great advocate for merriment since he always threw holiday parties for his favorites. It was always by exclusive invitation only and the only _outsiders_ of the party were the dates his favorites chose to bring.

* * *

As they entered the room they were greeted warmly by Slughorn, who threw his arms wide open, and he lifted the hand that he held his glass in even higher.

"Severus, what a pleasure! I am glad you could make it, and I see you brought Ms. Belmont." The potions master chortled, his face a bit red, and his last comment seemed to have a slight air of suggestiveness. He was clearly somewhat tipsy from the bubbly champagne that was fizzing in the glass flute in his right hand.

Snape merely gave him a curt nod, his grip on Lavinia's arm began to loosen a bit, and he proceeded to socialize with his former professor. Lavinia stood awkwardly beside him, listening in on the conversation, but being unable to join given the subject matter. The topics were mostly about Snape's Hogwarts days, his performance in potions class, and his studies after Hogwarts. Slughorn seemed to have a slight twinge a regret of not focusing on the dark mysterious man when he was still his pupil. Though at the same time the older man could not forgive Snape's previous indiscretions.

"You were rather close to Lily Evans...weren't you Severus. Whatever happened between the two of you. I remember in your earlier years you two would always sit together when given the chance," hiccuped Slughorn, covering his mouth prematurely after the fact.

Lavinia noticed as Snape tensed up upon the mentioning of his first love. She stealthily slipped her hand into his, wiggling her fingers through the space between his, and hesitantly though surely he loosened his hand for her.

"Yes….we just sort of drifted apart over the years. We were in different social circles you see," he explained vaguely. Snape gave a small look of disdain to his former professor, because he was sure that Slughorn knew of the lot that he hung out with. Almost all of his associates were put on trial after the first Wizarding War, and some were more fortunate than others to escape the fate of a stint at Azkaban.

They failed to realize that their hands were still loosely interlocked. They were swaying their interlocked hands back and forth between their bodies, but the boy with tousled messy dark hair and green eyes noticed from the other side of the room. Harry took another sip of his sparkling apple cider, his eyes locked on the small display of affection between Ms. Belmont and Snape, and he wanted to barf.

 _How can a git like that manage to date somebody like her? Should I tell her of his past and misdeeds?_

As he looked up his green eyes locked onto cold onyx ones, sending a shiver down his spine, but he would never let Snape know that he was intimidated. He merely lifted his glass to his lips again, taking a sip of his drink, but played off his staring coolly. He noticed Malfoy slip away amongst the crowd of students.

 _That pretentious git was not invited. What's he doing here? I'm sure nobody asked him to be their escort._

He decided that his energy would be better spent investigating Draco's suspicious activities. He left his now empty glass on the table, slinking through the mob of students, and disappeared along with the platinum haired boy.

Snape watched the two boys leave the party, and had he not noticed Potter's heated loathing stare he may have missed it.

"Professor Slughorn...Ms. Belmont may I be excused. I have something that I need to attend to. I forgot to lock my office door. I shan't be long," he murmured. He abandoned his own empty glass at a nearby table, letting go of Lavinia's hand before he did so, and smoothly sauntered out.

* * *

He continued down the corridor weaving through the castle with ease, after all he had spent more time in the castle than both boys combined, and he was not letting Potter get to Malfoy before him. That would spell disaster. Sure enough he found Malfoy in an abandoned classroom, and his godson had more than likely picked the lock and disarmed the wards to get in.

"What in Merlin's Beard do you think you are doing," he growled dangerously, slamming the door shut behind him after he swung it open.

He watched as Malfoy slowly fold back up the parchment that he had placed on the professor's desk. He gingerly tucked the yellowed parchment into the pocket of his dress robes, and as he did so he remained eye contact with his icy daggers.

"None of your business. I can manage fine on my own," he said silkily.

"Really? If Precious Potter suspects you of foul play with the Katie Bell incident...I don't see how you are _managing_ things on your own," he said quietly, stepping closer towards the platinum haired boy. He had him cornered in the dark room, and the only light source was the dim candlelight emitting from the windows on the classroom door.

"Potter voices his speculations to-you?" Draco's voice seemed to falter slightly, but he quickly regained his tepid composure.

"He did not _voice_ his speculation, Draco...he outright _accused_ you. He said with absolute conviction that it was you, and without any evidence for that matter...but I told him that I was _astounded_ by his gifts as the _Chosen one_. The silly boy claimed that he _just knew_ it was you...call it intuition, but I say it is complete Hogwarts. Though I'm sure he's quite motivated to find something to link you to the path your father has in mind for you. If you happen to continue with your sloppy handiwork you may...just slip. We don't want that now...do we," he said menacingly. He had hoped that laying down all the possible consequences would encourage the boy to come forth.

"Like I said I can manage. Just. Fine. On. My. Own," he snapped, baring his teeth as he did so.

"Had anybody else refused to come to my office as many times as you have ignored my summons-"

"Report me to Dumbledore! Give me detention then!" jeered Malfoy.

There was a long pause. Then, Snape finally said "You know perfectly well it is against both of our interests if I did any of those things. I do not _wish_ to use either of those actions."

"Then you better stop asking me to come to your office then! I am not going to show," he fired back haughtily. His godson was taking advantage of the perks he had both as his godson and comrade among the Death Eater ranks. Draco had never suspected he would be grateful that Snape was his godfather again, because that charm had worn off after the First Year.

"I made the Unbreakable Vow to your mother that I would help you. I swore to your mother that I would protect you," Snape said softly, his tone of voice had softened substantially.

Little did they both know Harry Potter was outside the door at this moment now, pressing his ear hard against the keyhole, but there was little left in the conversation.

"Looks like you are going to have to break it. I would be ahead of my plans if you did not throw Crabbe and Goyle into detention."

"What exactly are you planning?" asked Snape, cocking up a brow, and crossing his arms over his chest.

There was another moment of silence.

"I see Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency," he commented vehemently. He gave his godson one final look of frustration similar to a look an irked babysitter would give to an unruly toddler.

"You should find better associates to replace Crabbe and Goyle. You should also hope...if you continue to seek their _aid,_ that they pass their Defense Against the Dark Art O.W.L.S this time around...I would suggest them to try harder than they are at present. When you are done with your _amateur_ work and your two _imbecile_ cronies...you know where to find me."

Snape sneered taking great satisfaction that he had left his godson fuming internally. _That will teach you to be cheek with me. I always get the last jab, Draco._ With the swish of his dark formal robes he left his godson to collect his own thoughts in the abandoned dark classroom, and returned to the party.

* * *

"Severus! You're back. Quit sulking about and come join us," shouted Slughorn, his jovial spirits were high as ever. Perhaps even higher than when he had left him with Lavinia. To his horror Harry was standing besides Lavinia, and currently he had no choice but to join them in conversation.

"I was just telling Harry here that I have only taught a few students with instinctive abilities in potions. He has been excelling in potions all year, but I could only give you the credit. After all Severus you taught him for five years," chortled Slughorn.

Snape was trapped as Slughorn threw his arm around his shoulders, and he bit down his lip as he saw Lavinia stifle a small giggle.

"Really?" he replied quietly, his eyes were boring into Harry's, and suddenly the boy seemed to feel a certain disquiet. He could almost smell the fear emitting from the boy. He may have to do some of his own investigating if their godsons wanted to play at this game.

"Remind me again of the other subjects you are taking, Harry." said Lavinia excitedly, jumping into the conversation, and it was in hopes of alleviating the tension. She was also genuinely interested, because she scarcely had a chance to speak with her own godson during classes.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Herbology…" said Harry, looking up at the ceiling as he counted off all his classes mentally, and nodding after Herbology.

"All the classes needed to be an Auror," commented Snape, with the faintest sneer. Lavinia shot him a small dirty look for his vaguely condescending smirk.

"That is what I am aiming for." said Harry rather annoyed with his former potions master's body language.

"I am sure you will make a fine Auror, Harry. You will do us all proud," she sighed, slightly slipping away from her disguise as she mentioned 'us'.

However, Harry more than likely took the 'us' to mean the faculty and Hogwarts as an institution. Snape stared at the boy with a calculated gaze to check that he had zero suspicions of the woman standing before them. He let go of the breath that he was holding once the conversation shifted, and after Potter had merely thanked 'Ms. Belmont" for her encouragement.

* * *

"You ought to be careful when speaking to him. Some things can be taken out of context further than others," warned Snape, as they made their way back to their chambers.

"It was not an awful slip. He probably interpreted it as the staff and Hogwarts as an institution. I am sure that he will go on to do great things. He is not merely the Chosen One...Hogwarts will be proud to call him an alum."

Snape looked at her with a sideways sympathetic gaze, and bit down his tongue. He had almost corrected her when she spoke of Harry's future, but decided it was best not to remind her of her godson's fate.

"How was your conversation with your godson." she asked curiously. Snape seemed to have been slightly shocked at how perceptive she was, because she had realized the true nature behind his break from the party. She hoped that he did not think she was merely prying because their godsons were in opposing sides.

"Uneventful. He refuses my assistance. I hope for both our sakes that his choice will not backfire on us," he said darkly, irritation creeped upon his features as he scowled a bit.

"We can only hope that he comes to his senses."

"You do not even know of the task that I am supposed to help him with," he almost spluttered with disbelief.

"It was selfish of that woman to ask you to pay with your life for her son's potential folly," she spat venomously.

"You believe the cost of lives is worth the small amount of atonement I receive for my work," he whispered, stopping in his tracks to face her.

"You risk your life as you are doing your work. If you were insincere with your heroism...you would not be risking your own life. It is not just for our personal satisfaction to alleviate the blackening of your soul...it takes a great amount of courage to be so self sacrificing. It is admirable...Godric Gryffindor may be proud just yet," she said with great admiration, but a small amount of playfulness.

"Stop comparing me to bloody Gryffindors," he growled, but it was not in irritation, instead it matched Lavinia's teasing.

"I may have to continue the comparison if you are bold enough now."

"Whatever do you-"

He cut himself off as he looked up at the ceiling above them, because that was where her sapphire blue eyes were directed. It was like déjà vu from their trip to Hogsmeade, because sure enough the same plant with the waxen white berries was hanging above them again.

"You minx. That's why you wanted to take the longer route back," he breathed.

"That was not my intention honestly, Severus. I only wanted to make up for lost time, because Draco was causing you some trouble," she said, rolling her eyes. He made her sound like some sort of seductress leading him astray. It was truly one of those blasted hidden mistletoes again that had caught them off guard.

She watched as he looked down again at eye level, checking to make sure nobody was behind them in this particular corridor. The area was clear in front of them, and he turn his head slightly over his shoulder to check behind them.

He placed his hands on either side of her waist, and gently pushed her into the round alcove where the walls had been pushed back slightly for the window. He did this so that they would be slightly more concealed if somebody were to go down the corridor from either direction. His eyes bore into the clear sapphire blue ones, but he could not proceed unless he reversed his handiwork. Severus silently muttered the charm to reverse the glamour charm he had placed over Lavinia's face to change her features. Sure enough the braided crown of blonde hair that was swept in a bun reverted back to those raven tresses, her delicate features returned along with her rosebud lips, and her hazel eyes with tints of light green.

He delicately twirled the piece of hair that Lavinia had kept out to frame her face, and placed it behind her ear. In the same ginger manner he cupped her face, leaning in slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. Her gazed was rather heated with anticipation and a small amount of desperation, because there was a sort of hunger in her eyes.

Their lips finally met each other's and slowly molded into each other as they shared a soft chaste kiss. At least that was how the kiss began, because it eventually escalated into a passionate one as their lips crashed into one another's. Their lips alternated in the direction the other was fervently kissing at. As Severus tilted his head left she would tilt hers more towards the right. Lavinia finally opened her mouth slightly allowing him to slip his tongue into the wet caverns of her mouth. She playfully met his tongue with hers longingly as they began to intertwine them, and the heated exchange made her cheeks burn a bit. She was unable to stifle the small moan while Severus inhaled more air sharply upon hearing her pleasure.

* * *

Little did the couple know, Severus had forgotten to check the corridor hall that connected to the one where they were fraternizing in, and somebody was watching them in horror. The little alcove was in full view for the spectator, because he was coming down the connecting corridor which faced the particular window the pair had pushed themselves against. The connection of the two corridors formed a T shape, and Snape had failed in checking the longer connecting hallway across from their hidden alcove.

The male student took off his glasses rubbing them against his clothes before shoving them back on his face. He was unable to move from his spot since his legs were paralyzed from fear, and if Snape turned around he would surely see him. He slowly backed away, paying great attention to his footsteps, and hid himself in an alcove in the corridor he was traveling down from. He would hide here from the time being, and he was certain Snape and Lavinia would not pass by here.

 _That won't be necessary if they're returning to the Slytherin dungeons_ , Harry Potter thought bitterly to himself. Much to his dismay...it was pure madness...he did not have to clean his glasses to clearly recognize his own godmother. He could have swore that she was wearing the same royal blue gown that Ms. Belmont was in. His mind was swimming, but there was a lack of logical processing going on given his developing rage.

 _The bloody slimy git of a potions master was snogging away with Lavinia. She was meant to be with Sirius...is that why she's been hiding from me? Perhaps there was never a sensitive operation for her to perform to begin with!_

He breathed a small sigh of relief as he watched the two part away from each other. Snape slipped his arm over her shoulder, and the two continued down the hallway. Their conversation was a blur to Harry, because he did not want to listen. He just wanted to _bloody_ get out of here, and he mad a mad dash towards the corridor that would lead him back to Gryffindor Tower. He was distraught over what he had just witnessed and unsure if he would tell his friends once he returned to his dormitory.


	23. Christmas at the Burrow

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait I got bogged down by spring semester academics, but I'm back now! Hope you guys enjoy the update! ~MisguidedPlume**

* * *

"Lavinia, are you still awake?"

There was a mark of hesitation in his voice, because it must have been at least half an hour since they both had settled into their beds. He was fatigued himself from the unwelcomed festivities and the exhausting conversation with Draco. However he was unable to sleep with all these thoughts swimming in his head, and he knew the buzzing in his mind would not subside until relieved the burden off his chest. If she was asleep he would have to force himself to surrender to sleep.

"Can't stop thinking about me," she teased. He winced, tensing up his body, because he could almost visualize the smile that accompanied that statement. There was a certain degree of truth to her statement, but he was not thinking of her in the romantic sense like she may have wished. A part of him wished she was not in such a good mood, and he was in no mood to deal with their usual playful snarky banter.

"What happened tonight...it cannot happen again. For both our sakes." he said rigidly, the discomfort he felt resulted in bile rising in his throat. He delivered the blow bluntly, and held his breath as he awaited her response.

"Severus, if this is about my past with Sirius...I assure you-" she was cut off mid sentence, but the hurt in her voice was already evident.

"No. That's not the reason why, and you know it. We cannot risk being discovered...these past few months have given us a false sense of security, but we have to address the reality of the situation." He let out a deep sigh, and turned over towards the other side of his bed hoping to face her in the dark. "It was already difficult enough pretending to be your abuser...imagine the greater difficulty of concealing-whatever it is- we have going on right now."

"You were able to mask away your love for Lily for all these years. Please, Severus...I know the both of us are dealing with uncharted territory, but it is not as easy as you think it will be. We practically live together and see each other on a daily basis," she pleaded, listing off all the reasons her groggy mind could come up with.

"We should discuss this at a later time. It's late, and I am sure we are both on somewhat of a cloud nine after what has transpired. We have to be rational about this, and clearly we cannot make well informed decisions in our current state." His tone in voice was rather prickly, but not callous since he had no intentions of severely hurting her.

"Fine," she grumbled. He could hear her bed creak ever so slightly as she shifted her weight. Presumably she was turning her body away from him now, and he could hear her sheets slide up in a bundle as she clutched onto them rather forcefully.

A great part of him almost forced himself out of bed in hopes of becoming a source of comfort. He wanted to desperately take back the words he had said regardless of how lightly he tried putting her down.

 _Beggars cannot be choosers_. _We did not ask for this complicated living arrangement, and never would I have possibly thought I would want to begin, let alone, maintain an intimate relationship. This is for the best, because I would rue the day if harm was inflicted onto you, Lavinia, at the hands of the Dark Lord and his wretched henchmen again._

* * *

The class had ended sourly as it usually did that day. Several students got up from the cold stone floor, brushing off their robes, and grumbling a bit in pain as they did so. The students who were duelling with one of their close friends were lent a helping hand as they got up. Their partners would then mumbled their apologies, bowing their heads, and pocketed away their wand with slight remorse. Snape surveyed the room like a hawk, eying each of the fallen students, and his hand twitched a bit as he rested it upon his desk.

"Do not leave yet." he commanded in a deathly low whisper, but his voice hissed echoing throughout the room making it audible to all the students.

In response he was assaulted with two dozen alarmed eyes that were wide open. Nobody dared to expression the annoyance they felt in their body language, and even the Slytherins were holding back their disgruntled inner feelings.

"In reality, reality yes, and I know how hard that is for you whiny brats to comprehend. Not everything can be spoon fed over to you in the manner that your parents do, but arguably some of the staff members here may be slightly guilty of that too," he spat, his hair bouncing forward ever so slightly as he leaned forward from his teaching podium.

"I am not confident in the fact that I have Six Year Students standing before me in this room. Not only are you all ill prepared for your O.W.L.S. and the middle of term is swiftly approaching, but Merlin forbid if a war broke out-hence why it is imperative that you all take this class seriously. It is not a game, because not only do you need these skills for your upcoming exams, but potentially for your safety. If I catch anybody muttering under their breath or cheating their way from this point forward...you will be punished severely and your grade will suffer."

The lack of energy remained in the room, and the students quietly nodded so that they would be dismissed. They all sluggishly rolled up their pieces of parchment paper that were marred with red spiky handwriting, and tucked it in their bags along with their textbook for the class. As they all were about to file out of the room.

Snape was about to turn back around the podium, but a pulsation of unease hit his back as he felt somebody glaring daggers at him. He halfway turned back around to find Harry at his desk, and surprisingly he was collecting his things leisurely as if he had all the time in the world.

"It would be brilliant if you left today, Potter. Today would be most ideal. Was holding your wand too strenuous for Precious Potter? Considering the fact that you muttered your way through class-just like everyone else," he said silkily. He emphasized the words 'everyone else' to forever emphasis the fact that being the Chosen One did not guarantee fame and glory.

Lavinia under the guise of Ms. Belmont looked at the emerald eyed boy worriedly.

"Harry...is everything alright," she began.

"Didn't sleep well last night is all...I'm a bit sluggish today," he shot back, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. He swung his leather crossbody bookbag across his right shoulder, and headed out for the door.

Lavinia arched a brow and was very well aware that Harry was only telling half the truth. It was not in her place to pry since her guise was to be the professor in training. She swallowed a bit of her saliva down her throat hard, because she was nervous. If Lavinia were to say more she feared that her cover would be blown. The best she could do was cock her head over at Snape's direction giving him a sour face for the jabs he had thrown at Harry.

"Sorry to be of a nuisance... _Professor_ Snape. Good day to the both of you," he said with a feigned tone of sincerity. The door slammed shut with a boom behind him. The air seemed to have grown incredibly thick in the room from the heated passive aggressive tension.

"You don't think he's onto us...do you Severus," she asked fretfully after a couple of agonizing minutes had passed.

"Something is clearly brewing in that mind of his...and if it is like his potion's handiwork I'm afraid he might blow things out of proportion," he replied with an equal amount of dread.

* * *

Come Christmas morning Harry had left his troubles back at Hogwarts, because he was celebrating Christmas at the Burrow. There was no risk of running into Snape or Lavinia here at all. His unwanted baggage of discovering Snape and Lavinia's torrid affair had been eating him on the insides. He wanted to confide in his friends, but was unsure of how to bring up the subject matter. After all he only had his first hand account and no evidence to go by, not that his friends would not believe him, but it was revealing his news to the adults that strickened him. He did not want to be the Grouch of Christmas, because Ms. Weasley had worked tremendously hard to ensure the Burrow was in tip top shape for gaiety and Christmas festivities.

He watched the snowman magically spin on top of the meringue cake that was left over from all the other breakfast pastries.

"Harry you've been dazed all morning come and open your presents! It seems that you have an extra one from Lavinia! Isn't that wonderful that she managed to sneak you one despite being abroad on her business for Dumbledore," called Mrs. Weasley. She took Lavinia's present to Harry off the pile of presents wrapped in shiny red, green, or gold wrapping paper underneath the tree. She passed it over to Ron who ended up giving it to Harry.

"Come now Harry. It's Christmas! You've been daydreaming all morning," he elbowed him, eying the leftover sausage on Harry's breakfast plate.

Without a word Harry pushed his place an inch closer to Ron and offered him the leftovers that he so craved. Harry began to undo the neat red satin ribbon that was tied around the shiny emerald green wrapped box. His index finger and thumb held onto the small tag that was attached.

 _Merry Christmas Harry! I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. Love, Lavinia._

The neat script was crapped onto the small tag that presumably came with the ribbon that was attached to it. He popped the lid off of the box to reveal an assortment of his favorite sweets including a generous amount of his absolute favorite. There was an entire row of treacle tarts neatly wrapped in festive plastic bags with snowflakes and snowmen all over them. The packaging belonged to a an all too familiar shop from Hogsmeade.

He could feel Ron ogle at all the sweets over his shoulder.

"What else did Lavinia get you Harry?" Hermione asked, pulling a jumper out of one of her boxes of presents, folding it nicely over her lap.

Harry pulled out the neatly folded fabric that was next to his edible treats, and it was clearly an article of clothing. He let the fabric fall freely to reveal a button down navy blue pajama top with a matching set of pajama pants attached to it with the tags. He fumbled with the box a bit more, and pulled out three pairs of rather festive and warm socks.

"How thoughtful of Lavinia. You boys tend to misplace all of your clothes," giggled Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around her on the couch.

Once all the presents were opened the children all began to make their upstairs to store their new possessions. Harry wordlessly began to put his new things in the trunk that he brought from Hogwarts. He took one of the treacle tarts out of Lavinia's box and pushed the plastic festive wrapper it was in down. He took a big bite out of the tart, but even his favorite food could not console him.

"Harry whatever is the matter. You've been brooding all morning," asked Hermione, sitting herself down right next to him. Ron remained standing with a confused expression on his face, but Hermione pinched his leg signalling for him to sit down as well.

Harry watched as his ginger haired best friend for a large 'O' with his mouth reacting to the pain Hermione inflicted upon him silently. He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. Ron sat down next to Hermione, and the two were awaiting his explanation patiently.

"It's Lavinia...I know she is not really abroad doing work for Dumbledore. It's a cover up for something, but I'm sure everybody else in the Order believes it because it came from Dumbledore. This may sound absolutely bloody crazy, but Ms. Belmont...is not who she says she is. After Slughorn's party I was trying to follow Snape around to see if he would try to get more words out of Draco...but he wasn't alone. I was him snogging the daylights out of a woman in a blue gown, and I did think it was Belmont at first. Obviously it was her at the party with him, but when I saw them she had black hair and all of Lavinia's features!"

He felt the pit in his stomach alleviate itself as he let out that long winded explanation. He watched as Hermione and Ron's eyes widened growing twice in size.

"Are you sure that is what you saw Harry? The corridors are rather dimly lit at night and perhaps you were-"

"I know what I saw. You think I wouldn't recognize my godmother snogging that slimy git," he barked, cutting Hermione off halfway. He regretted that outspoken angry shout right after, and place his hand over Hermione's as an apology. She gave his a small smile, and nodded.

"What are you going to do about it Harry? Have you told anybody else," asked Ron, turning red. It was as if he was beginning to regret all the nasty things he had said when he had seen Snape with Ms. Belmont. After all if what Harry saw was true he had been poking fun at an inconceivable nightmare.

"No...and I don't know, but Remus is coming over tonight...and I want to find a way to speak to him discreetly. I have a bone to pick regardless...I need to know his stance with Snape. It's not news that I don't trust the man let alone fancy being in the same room as him. It's not a comforting thought knowing that Lavinia is involved with him now romantically. How do you go from being with Sirius to Snape! A man that's been batty about the Dark Arts all his life," said Harry throwing his arms up in the air with frustration.

"You will just have to see Harry. It think it's a good idea to talk to Remus tonight, but come let's go outside. It's Christmas after all and we shouldn't be up here moping," approved Hermione as she switched back to her gleeful tone.

The rest of the Trio followed her suit and got up to bundle up for the cold weather outside. Harry would just have to worry about the matter in the evening when Remus came over, because after all even the Chosen One needed escaping moments of normality and bliss.


	24. Blind Hatred & Faith

A/N: Here's a consecutive update before I'm dragged down with training for my summer job next week. I owe you all at least this much, because I have to get back into the plot/flow of this story after months of no updates. I adapted parts of the Christmas conversation scene with Remus from the HBP movie. Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile at Spinner's End the festivities had gone contrary to what had been planned. The Christmas roast fell from Snape's hands despite the oven mitts he had worn for protection. There was a loud clatter in the kitchen, and with a yelp Lavinia stepped back helplessly watching the oils from the roast splatter across the floor. She walked away from the cake she had been frosting, and proceeded to grab a wet towel from the sink.

Snape was preoccupied to begin cleaning up the mess as he clutched his forearm that was branded with the Dark Mark. As the pain finally subsided he whipped out his wand and in a flash the roast and assorted vegetables disappeared from the kitchen tiled floor.

Lavinia got up from her knees and tossed the dirty rag into the trash can. Snape gave her a look of slight annoyance as if telling her she should not have begun cleaning. She should have known that once the pain was gone he would magic the spoiled dinner away.

"It appears that I am mistaken...we were supposed to be excused from the Christmas dinner at the Malfoy's. It seems that the Dark Lord has changed his mind last minute," he growled through gritted teeth.

They made a silent retreat to the small bedroom that they shared at Spinner's End, and began soberly dressing for the occasion. It was no doubt another black tie affair, but in a smaller more intimate setting. As if one could ever use the word intimate to describe a Death Eater occasion. It was only smaller in the sense that it was probably just going to be the Malfoys and Voldemort.

Lavinia donned a simple black dress that went slightly below her knees, and at the square neckline there was some sheer mesh detailing. It was simple, understated, and by no means did she want to be the center of attention. Snape bleakly looked at the festive red jumper that had the ridiculous reindeer that he had made fun of earlier in the evening. He would have much rather have her wear something she enjoyed on Christmas, because at present she looked as if she was getting ready for a funeral.

She wordlessly walked over toward him bearing a similar bleak expression and began to tie his cravat for him for his dress robes of the evening.

* * *

All the while the festivities at the Burrow were beginning to die down. The residence had just recovered from Percy's unannounced visit. Mrs. Weasley had hoped that Percy had returned to celebrate Christmas with the family, but she was only met with disappointment. The third child and most pretentious sibling had hoped to gain favor with the Ministry of Magic by bringing Scrimgeour. The Minister had hoped to convince Harry to cooperate with the Ministry of Magic, but the duo had left after a disdainful conversation that had led to zero fruitful negotiations. Mrs. Weasley was furiously scrubbing away at all the dirty dishes, and refused help from anybody else. She took out all her frustration and sadness at the soap pump and sponge. She slapped her hand down hard on the pump and squeezed the life out of the sponge as she scrubbed.

Harry could hear the panging and clanging of the pots, pans, casserole dishes, and cutlery. Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned. He deemed it best not to intervene, because he was sure once she was done with the dishes she would throw a fit over Fleur. The Weasley matriarch was still having trouble accommodating her daughter-in-law to be and accepting the fact that the wedding would indeed take place. Remus had accompanied Harry sitting across from him on the arm chair, and leaned over towards Harry. Both his elbows were touching his knees as he leaned forward, and the scar on his face added to the tense and serious demeanor. The twins, meanwhile, were pulling onto some confetti poppers in their own blissful world of gaiety and merriment. Their laughter was in complete juxtaposition of the conversation Harry was having, but the noise helped to maintain the privacy.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission," Remus began.

"I know it sounds mad-," interjected Harry.

The elder wizard placed his index finger up to stall the interruption he knew would continue if he did not silence the boy.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Snape is simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he was up to," asked Remus, in his attempt to reason with the boy calmly.

"That's not what it sounded like," exclaimed Harry exasperatedly, keeping his voice down as much as he could all the while.

"Perhaps he is right Remus...I mean to make the Unbreakable Vow," voiced Tonks, providing additional counter evidence.

Remus relaxed both of his hands and began to point the flatly at the circle of people around him which included Tonks, Harry, and Mr. Weasley.

"It all comes down to if you trust Dumbledore's judgment. Dumbledore trusts Snape therefore I do," declared Remus stiffly. He waved his arms more fervently as he made each declaration of trust.

"Dumbledore can make mistakes he's said so himself," responded Harry almost automatically, copying Remus' fervent hand motions.

"YOU ARE BLINDED BY HATRED," barked Remus as his voice raised a few octaves. He pointed at Harry as he made this statement unfazed. His shout was not heard by others in the residence as he managed to contain it among the circle of people around them.

"I'm not," replied the boy quietly.

"Yes, you are," retorted the former Marauder.

Remus sat back into his seat, clasping his hands against his abdomen, and continued in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"People are disappearing daily, Harry, we can only trust in a handful of people if we start fighting amongst ourselves...we're doomed," he reasoned, waving his hands before clasping them back together.

"Like Lavinia...at least she was missing momentarily," snapped Harry, unable to contain the information that he had be withholding all along.

"Dumbledore had sent her away on a mission. She's not missing. Come now Harry she sent you a present," interjected Mr. Weasley, finally breaking his silence in the conversation. He wanted to douse the flames that were forming at the coals of this conversation, but the elder Weasley only fanned more flames.

"Oh no that's where you're wrong Mr. Weasley. I know of Lavinia whereabouts..perhaps a bit too well," began Harry hotly.

He watched as he received the undivided attention of the crowd of adults around him, because even Remus' brow began to arch in curiosity.

"Whatever do you mean Harry," he asked gravely.

"We recently got a professor in training at Hogwarts. She went under the name of Ms. Belmont and she was training to be a professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Naturally, she belonged under the tutelage of Snape...since he finally got the post," Harry began explaining irritably.

Tonks nodded encouraging the boy to go on with his story.

"Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with her at first. She shared only a few similarities to Lavinia that being that she was from America and graduated from Ilvermorny. She did a good job at masking her appearances for whatever reasons that are still unknown to me. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was younger. We began noticing that she was growing rather-close...for lack of a better word with Snape. Ron and I just thought he was shagging her," he winced.

Remus kept a nonchalant expression on his face, but Mr. Weasley's eyes were beginning to bulge wider from shock.

"After overhearing Snape's conversation with Draco on the same night of Slughorn's Party...after the party I thought if I followed him I might catch them exchanging a few more words. I took another route to avoid him seeing me at first, but once I managed to hide at a parallel corridor...I saw him snogging what seemed to be Ms. Belmont at first. The woman was wearing the same dress, but only she no longer had blonde hair. She had black hair! I swear she had Lavinia's facial features, but I ran away as soon as I saw the scene unfold," he shouted desperately, losing breath from his long winded story.

"Are you sure you saw her Harry? There's no reason for her to be stationed so close to Hogwarts. It would be little of a secret...especially with the discretion that Dumbledore used when he explained it to everybody in the Order," reasoned Remus patiently, his anger had subsided from earlier.

Harry grimaced digging into his pockets, and took out the wrapper from the treacle tart he had eaten earlier from the day. He handed the plastic wrapper with the festive decorations to Remus.

"I have no solid evidence other than this...and you can choose to believe my story or not. I'm telling you she's with Snape, and this wrapper-this wrapper was for the treacle tarts she gave me. This is from Hogsmeade Village I recognize the wrapping plastics and papers from Honeydukes," said Harry in his last vain attempt to rationalize with the man desperately.

"I don't know why Dumbledore wants her stationed so close and in secret-if that is even the case, but if so...maybe he's using Lavinia to spy on Snape? I know it sounds mad, but that is the only sense I can make out of it. She loves Sirius," murmured Harry quietly, sinking into the sofa.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to ask Harry. If I begin to inquire and if this is indeed a mission Dumbledore sent her on….I don't want it backfiring on her. However, I am not agreeing with your assessment that Dumbledore might be using her to spy on Snape. And perhaps that may have not even been her...you were automatically hurt, angry, confused, and the corridors were dimly lit at night. You just have to have faith in her. Like I said we are few in number and we cannot begin pointing fingers at those sworn into the Order which includes Severus Snape," Remus replied gently.

Tonks and Mr. Weasley could only provide nods of agreement given the sensitive subject matter.

"She just can't-she can't seriously be with him. Lavinia loved Sirius, your best friend, and she was going to marry him. This is bloody madness," choked Harry.

The conversation died away on its own with Harry staring blankly at his surroundings. The only sounds he could hear were the crackling of the log in the fireplace, and he could feel beads of sweat forming at the temples of his head.

"Oi! You should all stop sitting there in the corner and come join us! We're going to play Exploding Snap and we need more people," laughed George, tossing a couple pieces of popcorn at Harry and the adults.

The three adults and Harry got up from their seats slowly and without another word sat themselves around the kitchen table.

"Let's play then," said Harry as he seated himself down back at the kitchen table, throwing a small forced smile.

They played until the early hours of the next day, and not another word was muttered about Snape or Lavinia for that matter. Harry lacked the closure and comfort that he craved from Remus. After all, Remus was all that was left of the Marauders and the last link to Harry's father, and he filled the void that Sirius had left. The only comfort he could find in Remus' words was 'to have faith'.

Faith was an invisible weak force that seemed to slip away from his fingers with each passing day. After the loss of Sirius he feared the rest of the adults in his life would evaporate into thin air as well. He held onto whatever hope or faith that he could muster until he could return to Hogwarts to investigate this further, but he did so blindly. Too many factors of what he knew did not add up at all, and all he could do was fear for the worst. Fearing for the worst was the downward spiral he had taken every year at Hogwarts after finding out that he was Chosen One. Despite loathing Snape, the dungeon bat's jabs over him being the Chosen One reminded him one thing for certain: being the Chosen One was not a role even he knew how to play yet in this twisted game of Wizarding Chess.


	25. The Dark Lord's Butcher

**A/N: Here is a slightly longer chapter, because I am unsure if I can update this upcoming week. I have orientation for my summer job and need to run errands to complete the docs needed for work. I altered Lucius' storyline a bit from the books and movies in regards to his prison sentence (just in case some were wondering if it was a mistake). Thank you all for your comments, feedback, and patience. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Severus, I see that you're alive and well. I haven't had the pleasure of any further correspondence ever since you sent me that owl about your recovery," purred Lucius, beaming somewhat genuinely at the sight of his comrade.

He placed a hand on the potions master's shoulder as the man walked through his front door. Lavinia followed behind Snape, bowing her head, trying to fulfill her role as the subservient.

"Ah I see you still have your- _companion_...also alive and well so it seems," he added with mock surprise, throwing Lavinia a sneer.

All of Lucius' verbal sparring at the couple were to compensate for his personal miseries. Since his last encounter with Snape and Lavinia in the fall season he had narrowly escaped Azkaban. His sentence scare caused a further rift in the family, and Narcissa was already in the brink of hysterics over Draco's mission to murder Dumbledore. He had spent a couple weeks in the maximum security prison given the nature of the accusations and the trial. His team of lawyers sought to defend him regardless of evidence that was piling up against him. They fought tooth and nail in order to forge counter evidence, false witness testimonies, and ensure successful monetary transactions for the bit of bribing here and there.

The Malfoy patriarch had resorted to dirty tactics in order to be reunited with his family. He had some of the key eyewitness testimonies altered with magic. Craft and cunning were the virtues that made him the free man that was standing today, because with the tampered evidence he was seen as a bystander. An innocent man working at the Ministry who happened upon the fight in the Department of Mysteries, and the noises of the brawl prompted him to investigate. The only loss he suffered from his plan was that he was suspended from his post momentarily for trespassing, but he would gladly take that over a lifetime stint in Azkaban. In the grand scheme of things he had won.

As the grand dining hall room swung open the dim lighting emanating from the chandelier revealed Voldemort sitting at the host's Dark Lord was head of the long baronial dining table. The use of the grand dining room did not seem to be necessary since Snape only noticed Bellatrix in the room, and it seemed like they were all waiting for him and Lavinia. This absurd Christmas dinner get together was no doubt a power play by Voldemort, and he wanted some _entertainment_ with his Christmas roast.

Lucius and Narcissa had seats to the left and right side of their liege respectively. The Malfoy patriarch begrudgingly sat in his new assigned seating, but in his absence at least he did not have to deal with his master's dominance over his abode.

"Ah Severus, you've arrived quite promptly. I knew I could count on you," said Voldemort softly, but his voice was able to echo and carry through all over the large hall.

Snape walked up to his master, kneeled before him, and pressed a kiss onto the sleeve of his black robes. He felt the slender long bony fingers of his master pressing onto his head, and it was no doubt that he was perusing through all his most recent memories.

"Well, my apologies for disrupting your quaint Christmas dinner with the Mudblood, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the meal we'll be having here. It's, oh, so much better," he cackled. He had no doubt seen Lavinia's Christmas roast dropping in Snape's kitchen.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast. Come back here, Mudblood. Greet me properly. Just like how Severus did. I'm sure you can follow his lead," he hissed suddenly.

Lavinia halted in her steps in the response to the Dark wizard's voice, and was momentarily paralyzed by the shiver that ran down her spine. She could almost feel the little hairs by the nape of her neck stand up. Snape, meanwhile, feigned indifference and sat himself down in his seat next to Lucius. She turned back around slowly facing the demon that was in front of her, slowly making her way back towards the Dark wizard, she curtsied in front of him before taking the hem of his robe to her lips. His red eyes glinted with malicious glee, a cackle erupted from his mouth, and he clapped his hands together in delight.

"I see you've taught her some manners. Last time she was here...she didn't seem very lady like at all...let alone human," he spat, raising his wine glass. The Dark Lord's eyes followed the shifting fabric of Lavinia's dress as she seated herself down next to Narcissa.

Lavinia was thankful that Bellatrix occupied the seat directly next to Voldemort towards his right, and with Narcissa wedged in between them she would only have to suffer Bella's commentary.

"She's a pretty thing Snape, but if you ever want proper heirs...you should consider shagging a pure-blood witch. Your tastes are quite peculiar regardless, because I still cannot fathom how the Mudblood can provide you with the least bit of pleasure. I doubt there is warmth in sullied blood...let alone her intimate parts. You've been shagging her for months, thankfully, she is not with child...but perhaps she may be barren," cooed Bella, taking a sip of her wine as she followed the Dark Lord's suit of commencing of the feast.

Lavinia's ears turned hot and red and her body rose in temperature from Bellatrix's insults. She was infuriated because Bella knew very well that she was capable of having children.

"I do not wish to have children, Bella, but thank you for your unwanted input in regards to my business with Lavinia. The Dark Lord gave her to me, and what I do with her in my spare time is, frankly, none of your bloody damn business," snarled Snape, not looking up at the deranged witch as he cut into his roast viciously.

In the corner of his eye he could see the ghost of a smirk tugging around their master's mouth. _Ah, there entertainment that he so craved on this Christmas Day._

Bellatrix's harlot bright red lips were agape from Snape outright cursing at her whilst they were eating at her brother-in-law's dinner table. Bella's unruly curls bounced about as she turned her head towards her master and lover, and her eyes were as big as saucers when Voldemort did not reprimand Snape for speaking out of turn.

"Besides we are all trying to eat, Bella, _dearest_. Keep your salacious comments to yourself. This is not the time or place to speak about such matters," he added sarcastically, forking a piece of roast into his mouth.

He smirked as he saw Lavinia bite down on her lip slightly to conceal her amusement. It had helped that she was beginning to dig into her own meal, because she was fighting back laughter as she strained herself against it as she chewed the food.

"Excellent roast by the way. Send my compliments to your house elves. The elf made wine is also divine," muttered Snape, pausing in between his chews. He raised his glass once more at Bella, and allowed the salt to sting her wounds even further.

* * *

Once all the dishes were cleared away by the house elves the small party made their way out of the dining hall and into the sitting room. The Malfoys had entertained plenty of guests in their smaller and more intimate gatherings in their marble floored and well furnished sitting room. It was a grand but homey since it was furnished with marble sculptures, family portraits, Lucius's life sized portrait with his Irish Wolfhounds, and a great black fur rug by the fireplace.

When they had barely settled down Voldemort called Lucius and Severus aside, and asked that they should speak privately in Lucius' office down the hall. Snape gave her a knowing look before leaving, and momentarily his eyes betrayed the facade he was putting up. At first Lavinia was relieved because it meant that they did not have to awkwardly gather together in the sitting area. However if the men left the room she might be subjected to torture from Bellatrix. She looked at the unruly witch who was rather tipsy from too many glasses of wine at dinner.

Once the men closed the sitting room doors behind them Bella waited a couple minutes before she stumbled towards the exit herself.

"Bella...where do you think you're going? I hope you're not thinking about eavesdropping. You may be shagging the Dark Lord, but do not expect him to always put you in his good graces," hissed Narcissa, beckoning her sister to seat herself back down.

Bellatrix turned back around, her dress was slipping, and her breasts were practically spilling out.

"I cannot prepareee our mas-ter's Christ-mas present in time if I sit- here idlyyy- with youuuu, hens, and besides I am positive that- he will not be furious with what I have in store for him," she boasted haughtily, slurring and hiccuping along the way. Without another gross intimate detail she slammed the doors rather loudly behind her.

Narcissa's face contorted in a look of disgust as if she had eaten a Christmas chocolate with medicinal tasting cherry filling. Lavinia struggled to fight back her grimace as well, her lips turned upwards in distaste, and her cheekbones rose higher along with her lips. After a couple moments of awkward silence the platinum blonde haired woman spoke out of the blue.

"He treats you well doesn't he? I see that Severus cares for you...after years of knowing the man I can't recall a time he ever looked at somebody like _that_ ," she said softly, looking into the embers in the fireplace.

Lavinia was about to open her mouth in protest, but Narcissa interrupted her before she could even respond.

"No need to lie to me. I'm neither friend or foe. I only want my son to be safe and my family to be in one piece after all this madness. I'm nothing like Bella and I do not necessarily condone the things she's done to you in the past. I have the same stance has my husband when it comes to blood purity, but I do not condone the means that are being implemented by-the Dark Lord. Crafty family arranged meetings and marriages seem to be enough as it is…"

"You are fortunate that Severus made the Unbreakable Vow to aid your stubborn son. From what he tells me he hasn't been cooperative. It seems that Aunt Bella has taught him a few tricks so that he can evade Severus' magical attempts to invade his thoughts. That is their business now that you and Bellatrix have pushed him into a corner...he had to prove his loyalty to her or she would have slipped more seeds of doubt to your master. How can you sit here and say that you do not condone your sister's past actions, but still maintain a stance in bloody purity? Severus is a half-blood...is his life inferior to the point that it's replaceable in the place of your son's," Lavinia ranted, firing each question to poke holes at Narcissa's attempt of sympathy.

"I suppose you cannot find it in your heart to forgive Bellatrix or myself...I do not expect you to ever do if it so pleases you, but...take care of the man. Severus is a good man and somehow among all this madness you two have managed to find a bit of light in the situation," she said teary eyed from Lavinia's harshness. She was unable to meet the ire filled hazel eyes of the woman sitting across from her.

"I think you're giving more credit to this _relationship_ than it deserves. Whatever _feelings_ you see in his eyes I can bloody well tell you it is one sided and unrequited. I am only voicing my concern's because you are using your _so called friend_ as a sacrificial lamb in the place of your son. I am condemning you out of human decency not because I _care_ or have _learned to love_ the man. Need I remind you that Bellatrix killed my fiancé. Sirius Black, your cousin, and I was with his child too before your barbaric sister helped terminate that pregnancy. I _will_ kill her if I ever get a chance to ever do it myself. Mark my words," she spat, spewing out all the lies she could with her threat.

Narcissa flinched from the words that came from the other witch's mouth. Lavinia was breathing hard from her vociferating. The platinum blonde haired witch absentmindedly began to stir at the forgotten tea cup next to her, visibly upset by the witch next to her, completely convinced by Lavinia's theatrics. They sat in dead silence until the men returned.

* * *

The conversation that occurred at the same time among the men was equally filled with lies and deception on Severus' part. Snape stood helplessly for a second as the doors behind him closed with a soft bang. The last thing he ever wanted on Christmas Day was a private session with the Dark Lord. He was certain that his master would have little to say to Lucius, because after all he could speak to him whenever he wished nowadays. Their master was using Malfoy Manor as a makeshift Death Eater meeting place right under the noses of the Ministry.

Lucius took down three glasses from the cabinet in his office, and began to pour some ruby red elf-made wine. After he was done pouring he silently sat in the arm chair that was further away from his office desk. Snape was stuck with the chair directly in front of Lucius' office arm chair.

"Please. Sit down, Severus. We have much to talk about," sneered Voldemort, gesturing the man to sit with his deathly pale bony fingered hand.

"What is this about, my Lord?"

His master studied him quietly for a few seconds, red eyes bore into black ones, and he clasped his thin bony hands together. Snape unfazed merely reached for the glass Lucius poured for him, and took a generous sip of wine.

"It is about your Mudblood, Potter's godmother, I am afraid I have to take back my gift," he demanded unapologetically.

"What do you mean by _'take back'_ , m'lord," Severus responded casually, with a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Oh not right away Severus. You can have a bit more fun with her for a little while longer. I was planning for you to _dispose_ of her come the summertime. Potter and Dumbledore have been hunting my Horcruxes and I can feel my power dwindling. I need you to provide more grief for the boy-call it a _distraction_. I am asking you to kill her in front of the boy once we finalize the campaign plans we've been making. Surely, it will buy me some time to collect myself from my losses and protect my valuables better. We are planning to attack the boy so he might not have to attend his seventh year all together," he chortled, taking a sip of his own drink as he ended his explanation.

Snape followed his master's suit and took another swig of his own drink.

"Will that be problematic at all? I hope you do not resent me for taking away your gift, but surely Severus I can probably arrange for you to wed into one of the more _respectable_ families. I do hope you were jesting with Bella at the dinner table," he offered generously, hoping to poke and prod so that he may gain a stronger reaction.

"That will not be necessary. Consider it done," he answered with finality.

Voldemort sank back into his seat, eyeing the potions master, sizing up the man and beaming with malevolent glee.

"Bella's whisperings are always contradicted by your actions...not that I ever doubted you, Severus. You surprise me at every turn, but in a brilliant way- not like those other useless morons...you never fail to disappoint me," Voldemort hissed, casting a sideways glance at Lucius when he mentioned failures.

"I live to serve you mind, body, and soul. No need to ever have to repay me again," Snape bowed his head, reaching over to kiss his master's robes one last time before he was dismissed.

With those words he signed away Lavinia's life momentarily. Completely unsure of how he would find a way to masterfully deceive his master and Potter. The only feelings he could muster at the moment were agony and desperation. He _needed_ to get back to the reading room and back to Lavinia. They _needed_ to get out of here as soon as possible. His feet were not moving fast enough to his liking, but he tried not to make his pace go as fast as his heart was at the moment. It was one thing to have Potter be a pig for the slaughter, but a twist of cruel fate and irony was preparing Lavinia for the butcher as this time he was the butcher hired to dirty his hands with blood for his master.


	26. A Kiss from Death

He was unaware of how it all happened, but as soon as they apparated into his living room at Spinner's End a familiar scene began to unravel. Only this time he had given Lavinia the sudden electrifying intimacy you would expect from couples in their honeymoon phase. Severus Snape was not the kind of man you would expect to go unhinged. He loathed loss of control over one's mind and body after the tragedies that occurred in his early death eater days. Yet somehow his mouth had crashed into hers uncontrollably. This was not how he usually coped with stress let alone impending doom. He cursed himself as he remembered that fateful night in their shared chambers at Hogwarts, because he was the one who had told her this could not continue.

Now he was the hungry depraved fool that fiercely forced his tongue into her mouth once more. He was too overcome with urgency and desire to care about the regrets he might have come morning. Snape had felt Lavinia's eyes delay in their closing. He had felt the tickle of her eyelashes against his closed eyes nearly a minute after he dove for that first deep kiss. He had half expected her to protest by breaking it off, and hotly deny him of what he craved. He was relieved when she had not, because the last thing he wanted at the moment was for her to start another heated argument. Snape had been kissing a statue at first, her body had tensed up against his, and he almost broke away from her to accept the rejection. As he lifted his lips a few millimeters away from hers, giving her what he thought would be one last firm peck, her soft lips begun to slowly molding against his. She cautiously followed his suit, but her hungry lips began match the intensity of his.

He began to guide her through the open living room door, cautiously supporting her with his arms, allowing her some time in between each step. He prayed that she would not fall and tumble down the steps, because Lavinia was currently walking up the stairs backwards with his lips assaulting hers. His mouth barely left hers and it only did so for a few seconds for air. He could hear her soft panting breaths in between their breaks for air, and that sound only drove him further into the depths of insanity.

"Severus," she mumbled, almost in half protest but inflamed at the same time.

"No talking. Not now. I'm not done with yet," he half growled, sprinkling kisses across her jawline.

He began to trail more wet kisses down her neck. He busted the door of the bedroom that they had ceased sharing since their arrival back at his abode for Christmas break. He could hear her groan from his relentless probing of the wet caverns of her mouth. His hand had been running along the bodice of her dress, but when they inched down towards underneath her skirts his hand was swatted away.

He gave her an exasperated glance at first thinking she was purposefully trying to be torturous and cruel, but her concerned hazel eyes with a brimful of tears wiped off that glance right away.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No of course not, but I can't do this Severus. Not after what you said a couple of weeks ago. It was your _idea_ to distance ourselves a bit wasn't it? Yet here you are trying to jump my bones," she said patchily, trying to steady her breathing as she did so.

"It's not that simple. I _was_ trying to keep my word, but after all the stress from that bloody Christmas dinner I've seem to have gone unhinged," he replied breathlessly.

Snape was struggling to regain the right state of mind, and his normal self would have beat him for the ridiculous explanation that had just escaped his lips. He did not want to get up from the position they were currently in, because he could feel Lavinia squirm from the amount of dominance he was exerting at the moment.

They had somehow ended up on the bed amidst their snogging, fondling, and hair tugging. She was in a compromising position given that black eyes bore intensely into hers. The dreaded potions master that all the students feared at Hogwarts was practically on top of her. She was trapped in between his legs as they straddled her hips. She now could partially empathize with how the students feared Snape, but he was now exuding a different kind of charged energy that unnerved people- _women_ in the particular. It was not something she believed was possible from him. It was now Lavinia's turn to dread losing control over herself and contradicting the reason for rejection she had just given him. She continued to stare back at the dark brown and almost obsidian eyes that bore intensely into hers, involuntarily licking her bottom lip, and biting down on it hard. It did not help that Snape was eying the half moons of her half exposed breasts hungrily.

"Must I move?" he asked in his usual velvety baritone, tucking in some of the tresses of raven locks that had gone astray in their struggle.

"Don't give me that tone or _that look_ ," she grumbled, lifting the arms that were pinning her down gently onto the bed. Lavinia had finally broken away from her trace, and she needed to eliminate as much physical contact so he would not have a hold over her. She slid away from the small space that was in between their bodies. She sat herself back up, smoothing out her semi-wild hair from the uncalled for spontaneous snog fest.

"Would your sudden enthusiasm be related to that private conversation you had with Vold-"

She was cut off mid-question by the sharp glare Snape made as a warning not to continue. If she had addressed the Dark Lord in the manner she had wished he might telepathically tune into their conversation at any second. "I mean _your other master_ ," she corrected herself.

His face contorted its previously harsh features from the glare he threw at her to a forlorn one. The last time she had ever seen such a look on Snape was the day she had told him that Lily would refuse reading any of the apology letters he had sent her. The redheaded Gryffindor had also denied him of the audiences he practically begged her for to meet in private.

Lavinia closed the space in between wishing that she had perhaps rejected him a bit less harshly. It was rather spiteful of her to have rejected him earlier for a statement he might not have wanted to make weeks before. Lavinia reached over and laced her fingers into his, hoping that her warmth would comfort him, and she looked at him expectantly for an explanation.

"I have no idea how you would be able to stomach the idea of me having to help Draco in his mission for the Dark Lord. I cannot not tell you currently what it entails as it may jeopardize my well being and the other parties involved. It will not be child's play I assure you...I have battled personal demons over what must be done," he began explaining in a hushed tone, the dark expression on his face darkened as he went on. "The matter at hand now, however, concerns _you_. If I had known the day the the Dark Lord presented you to me that all this would have happened...I would have suffered a hundred Cruciatus curses to avoid the possible pain that would befall on me if you are injured again at their hands...or if I was forced to lose _you_. The momentary torture I would have suffered for disobeying the Dark Lord would be nothing in comparison," he declared with a blanched expression.

With those small sum of words Severus Snape had declared his care and love for another woman. He did not feel that it was yet appropriate to actually say those words 'I love you', because they had hardly explored the depths of a proper relationship together. Not that the start of the relationship was conventional to begin with, but he would have been lying if he had denied this indescribable urge to keep her safe and out of harm's way.

"One must be cautious when dealing with the Dark Lord...he may be generous at times with his gifts, but one cannot be naive and think that he would not ask to take back. When he does decided to take from you the cost will be so much greater in comparison to what he gave you. He gave me you...I do not believe that he is alarmed in anyway that our relationship may be more than _servant_ and _master._ He could never see clearly or understand what it means to care for such a person let alone _love_. He was unable to detect my affections for Lily when I asked him to spare her. To my knowledge he is convinced that I am using you as my _personal sexual plaything_ ," he spat at the last three words, bile forming in his throat from his hatred and disgust over the term.

He gripped onto her hand tighter, giving it a squeeze, before he continued on to finally reveal the information that he had been concealing from her all evening.

"It is the Dark Lord's wish that I kill you over the summer. He wants to use you death as emotional leverage over Potter. He is planning and strategizing the most opportune time to strike against Potter...so that he may even kill him before his seventh year begins," he revealed crestfallen, wincing as he had to repeat his orders.

Lavinia's hand slackened in his, he could almost feel the blood run cold in her veins, and it almost broke his heart to see the color in her face fading.

"No..no...there must be another way," she choked out.

"I fear the worst...that there may not be another way, but we must be closer than ever. We have to speak to Dumbledore about these turn of events. We have to pool all our wits and resources to ensure that the Dark Lord does not have his way. I do not want to make any empty promises, but I promise you I will not sleep until we find a possible solution. I will risk it all to execute that plan when that time comes despite all the possible ways in could fail," he said almost desperately, giving her hand a squeeze, before placing it against his lips.

"I suppose that is your way of unofficially making an Unbreakable Vow. I accept it wholeheartedly, Severus," she said, with her eyes brimming with tears. She leaned in towards him giving him a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

The kiss was deadlier as a Dementor's Kiss since it was laced with an overpowering kind of venom. It was a kiss of Death that ultimately tied a man's life to a woman who may potentially have to leave him prematurely. The first love of Severus Snape had already perished in the clutches of Voldemort, and he did not wish for Lavinia to shadow the same ill fate.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the delayed update. In my absence I was training for my summer job, and I am currently working with children over the summer which can be very tiring. Given that I have to juggle 5 work days and my social life over the summer I do not have scheduled writing or update timeline, and I apologize for that. I am eternally grateful to all of you who stick around to read my story. I also may or may not be sorry that I killed your anticipation if you were hoping for a lemon in this chapter ;)**


	27. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Potter Scorned

"Harry, I honestly don't think you should go in there. You can't just storm into Professor Snape's classroom like that," hissed Hermione.

Harry did not falter from his sped up walking pace, because it had taken him almost all of his courage and the little energy he had to get up early from bed this morning. He had been tossing and turning during his first night back at Hogwarts from the holidays. He had spent nearly all night debating whether or not it would be wise to confront Snape. It was not wise by any means since he could foresee the conversation escalating into shouting, name calling (mainly from Snape), and a long stint in detention with the dungeon bat. He had chosen to confront Snape shortly after breakfast and he had a block of time before his first class began for the day.

"Oi, stop Harry. He might not even be in his classroom at the moment," panted Ron. The red headed Weasley was tailing behind Hermione and Harry, his face beet red, and his eyes big as saucers in sheer horror.

"Don't even bother in trying to stop me Mione, you too Ron. I barely slept a wink last night because I was trying to decide whether or not to do this. I need answers, and it's not like I'm ransacking his office for evidence that he's having a torrid affair with Lavinia," snapped Harry. He shuddered at the thought of finding actual physical evidence of his godmother fraternizing with his mortal enemy (save for Voldemort).

"I sincerely beg to differ that you have completely thought this all out rationally. You are running on only three hours of sleep! Harry turn around now," shrieked Hermione, reaching her arm over to grab Harry's shoulder.

He pressed on in his hurried pace, and eventually the bushy haired brunette's arm was shrugged off.

"Quiet now the both of you. I'm literally only a few meters away from his classroom and I am not turning back now," hissed Harry harshly, turning around to face his friends at last. His jade colored eyes coldly pierced into the doe like brown eyes of Hermione before moving onto Ron's powder blue ones.

The door to the classroom was slightly ajar and the Golden Trio could hear the voices of Professor Snape and Ms. Belmont floating towards their spots in the empty corridor.

"Severus, I think I left the papers you graded for the first years in your study."

Harry half rolled his eyes as he heard 'Ms. Belmont' addressed Snape by his first given name. _Oh Merlin._ As they would say in Lavinia's home country in the States. _Cut the crap already._

Without warning he darted into the room almost colliding into Ms. Belmont, and he forced his friends to hear the scene unfold from outside the classroom.

"Harry! What a surprise, and what brings you here so early in the morning? You have at least an hour left before classes," exclaimed Ms. Belmont, stopping in the middle of her tracks to avoid the collision.

Snape looked up from the stacks of papers that were piled on top of his desk, trying to mask his dismay of being forced to see Potter so early in the morning, he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Potter," he addressed the boy curtly.

"Oh please you can both cut the act now. I've been at my wits end trying to refrain myself from confronting the two of you after Slughorn's Party, but honestly would you please be a bit more _discreet_ about your liaisons," Harry blurted out bluntly.

"Watch your tone Potter. Do not be so cheek with me early in the morning, and don't you dare speak to Ms. Belmont in such a manner. You may as well have told us what you wanted to say in another language. Merlin knows what madness you are trying to spew out right now," growled Snape. The ire was building up in his voice from the itching intensifying impatience that was creeping upon him.

Harry furrowed his brows as he glared intensely into Snape's dark and weathered umber colored eyes. The former potions master however stepped up to the boy's challenge and began to walk towards the front of the room where Lavinia and Harry stood. His black robes fluttered behind him in his frenzy, and his gaze intensely matched the fire in Harry's poison ivy green eyes. His eyes seemed more venomous than his mother's on that fateful day that Snape had permanently ruined their friendship.

"Should you really be calling her Ms. Belmont, _Professor_. After all we both know very well that is not her name," spat the boy.

"Have you gone completely unhinged? Is this some kind of farcical joke you are attempting to pull? I assure you, Potter, you are very much unwelcomed here if that is the case. I know your popularity has been waning, but I can guarantee I will make you even more miserable if you are trying to pick a bone with me. Toying around with me will only give you more negative attention, you have had plenty of that lately, but I suppose when one is desperate...any kind of attention is good enough," the potions master shot back prickly. His voice laced with his annoyance with the boy as he was attempting to conceal Ms. Belmont's true identity.

"I am tired of all these lies and all the deception! I am not a pawn for all of you to toss around about the board as you all please! I do not think of my title as the 'Chosen One' as highly as you have proclaimed all these years. How can I?" Harry's eyes were beginning to brim with tears as he shot out the rhetorical question. There was a bead of sweat forming at his brow as he saw Snape's eyes narrow even further.

"I am not the 'Chosen One' because you all plot behind my back. Dumbledore, The Order, and Voldemort. My decisions are never wholly mine, because I always have to consider the repercussions. For once I am taking a stand regardless of how dangerous the information revealed to me may be," he continued frantically, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"Do not speak of his name like that, Potter. Unless you want your parasite to cling onto your thoughts and have a greater hold on you," growled Snape dangerously, clenching onto the desk as his Dark Mark burned.

Harry ignored the livid potions master, and turned his head over back towards 'Ms. Belmont'. He looked into the foreign, but now familiar feminine presence in between them. Her icy blue eyes had an unreadable expression as she blinked back at his green eyes that were wet like moss. They were not the familiar comforting warm hazel ones that he was accustomed to, but he hoped the warmth of Lavinia's eyes could burn holes through those icy ones.

"Lavinia, please...I need answers. I lost my parents...then Sirius...I cannot afford to lose you too," he begged, swallowing the bile that was forming in his throat.

"I am sorry Harry but you are mistak-"

She was cut off before she could finish her sorry excuse of a rebuttal to her godchild's pleas for answers. It pained her to see him like this, but if the conversation had continued the way it did her heart surely would have crumbled. The walls to her facade would have collapsed, and the some semblance of safety they had in their false master and slave relationship would deteriorate.

"What is all this ruckus?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I can explain," began Harry, wiping away the droplets that were beginning to fall from his eyes.

"He barged into my classroom after breakfast demanding answers. Answers that I clearly cannot provide for him. Mr. Potter here made absurd accusations that Ms. Belmont is his godmother in disguise and that we were engaging in some sort of liaison within the walls of the castle," sneered Snape. He answered before the boy could spew out more accusations. He feared that Precious Potter would soon begin to plea for the headmaster to help him lift the glamor charm that might have been _ailing_ his godmother.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled knowingly at the minefield that he had just stepped into.

"Mr. Potter, you should have came to me with your concerns with what you saw. I fear that it is possible that the Dark Lord may be infiltrating your mind and influencing what you see. I can help you get in contact with Lavinia if that is what you truly wish for...I assure you she is not within the walls of the castle. I have sent her elsewhere with business for the Order," the headmaster began compromising calmly. Dumbledore briefly threw Lavinia a quick glance as he offered Harry the opportunity to communicate with her.

"If he had just grown a backbone last year I could have successfully taught him Occlumency, but then again there is only so much I could have done. Occlumency is an art form, and just like any other art form...the artist must have the proper high quality materials that can be molded to perfection," Snape added, conveying the distaste he had for the boy for quitting their lessons.

"That is enough Severus. I will escort Mr. Potter out. He is coming back with me to my office. Given his distraught emotional state I hope you would not consider giving him detention. This is a delicate matter. You understand?"

Dumbledore placed his hand gingerly on the sixth year Gryffindor boy's shoulder. He gave Snape one last final curt nod before ushering the troubled boy outside and past Lavinia without a second thought.

When the large wooden door closed behind the pair Snape waited a few more moments before finally speaking. He walked over towards Lavinia, reaching over for her hand, their fingertips barely touching and the embrace was almost ghost-like.

"I hope you will not be upset with me. I had to act and say the things I would have naturally...I cannot filter myself around the boy for obvious reasons aside from the fact that I may not want to," he half apologized begrudgingly and half teasingly.

"Nothing you could have said would have made him more distraught than he already was…I just hope Dumbledore successfully calms him down... I also hope he knows how he will arrange the form of communication or meeting I will have with Harry. It will not doubt be soon given the state that he is. He must feel like the entire world is against him. At first everybody thought he was spewing out falsehoods when he saw Voldemort return, and now that he must engage in a final battle he must fight ultimately on his own. It breaks my heart knowing that we are lying to his face. He may downward spiral into thinking he cannot trust his own eyes and conscience," she signed, not meeting her lover's eyes.

"We are doing the best we can on ensuring that he need not worry about you too on top of everything else he is dealing with. He must gather whatever wits, energy, and blasted dumbfounded Gryffindor courage he has to fight greater battles," he said in an attempt to console her.

"He does not bask in the glory of being the Chosen One, Severus. It is quite the opposite...look how vulnerable he was. I hope my meeting with him will do him much good. I am sure Dumbledore will summon me soon to speak of the details," she whispered patchily.

His fingers laced into hers, he held her hand firmly now, rubbing his thumb finger over her knuckles. The truth will out eventually. The caged beast will eventually batter through the cage and rear its ugly head. However it was unknown to the both of them whether it would be his other master or Potter who would possess the verifiable and undeniable truth of his true intentions towards Lavinia. He would much rather have it be Potter than his other master, because Snape was certain they had already survived the stormy wrath of the teenaged boy.


	28. Collecting Old Debts

London, England was having its usual downpour on the evening he chose to sneak out of Hogwarts. Lavinia was having her meeting with Dumbledore which provided Snape the perfect opportunity to leave their quarters without her noticing his absence. He was garbed in black robes, almost identical to the usual ones that he wore, but these were specifically meant to be weather proof against unexpected storms like this one. He had seen the overcast of clouds from their quarters earlier in evening and thought it was best not to take any risks. The weather was dampening the potion master's mood even further, because it was already enough that he loathed the idea of coming back to this place.

Snape had believed that he was done with the _vermin_ he would have to seek out tonight. He was ripping apart stitches from old wounds tonight since he had not seen this man in years. The last time had resulted in a violent row between the two of them, not that the altercation had surprised him, because that tended to happen when a person deals with an addict for far too long. What else could he have expected? He of all people should know the tell tale signs and consequences when a person has an addict in their hands. He blanched at the thought of _addicts_ as he associated the word to his father.

 _Let us not dwell upon those memories tonight_ , he snarled to himself mentally.

He stopped at the middle of the rather deserted street. A clap of thunder resounded as he approached the door, the rain began to pour down more heavily than before, and he could hear the pelts of rain ricochet off his robes. _Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._ His eyes narrowed as he scanned the street first turning his head to the left before rotating it horizontally to his right. He quickly scanned the windows of the residences neatly lined up on the block. The windows were all shut with the blinds or curtains drawn, as he had assumed they all would be, because he doubted that anybody wanted rainwater to get into their homes.

Snape procured his wand from his pockets giving it a good swish with his dominant hand. Much like how the members of the Order gained entry to Number 12 Grimmauld Place the office to the _good_ doctor had to be accessed in the same fashion. He watched as the neighboring houses that were connected began to elongate from the incantation to reveal a foreboding black door against the weathered red bricks. He grabbed the golden knocker with the lion's head, violently smashing it onto the metal part below, knocking the knocker a good five times before stopping.

"AURELIUS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR! NOW!"

He heard the thudding of frantic footsteps as they bounded down the carpeted staircase from within. Snape watched unamused as the peephole cover lifted shakily revealing part of the dead fish like blue eyes. He imagined Aurelius' hands quaking as he heard the chains rattling as the man unbolted the door.

A weathered face greeted his and his black eyes scanned the crease lines before they were met with cold blues ones. The doctor now had dark under eyes bags with purplish undertones along with some balding at the start of his forehead where he once had shining locks of gold hair.

"Sever-us Snape...to what do I owe the pleasure," he trembled, before snapping at the potions master.

"I've come to collect some old _debts_. You did accumulate a great amount of it since I risked my own reputation if you were caught. I was generous to not collect them from you in the past, and trust me I wanted to forgo coming to your door if I could. The matter is rather urgent and it leaves me no choice but to come to _you_ ," he glowered at the shorter poorly aged man. He swallowed the pride he needed to sacrifice in the situation, but placed great emphasis on the debts that were owed to him.

"Come in then," scowled Aurelius, regrettably opening the door wider for his unwanted guest to step in.

The carpet smelled of wet dog and its once rich red coloring with ornate gold embroidery was all blackened from all those patients and guests who have stepped all over it. They entered the main waiting area of the modestly sized doctor's office, but all the lights were dimmed at the lowest setting. Aurelius did not appear to be expecting any live patients any time soon.

"Have a seat," he gestured at the weathered leather arm chair.

Snape looked at the chair with a questioning glance, sticking out an index finger he traced it all over the arm of the chair, and as expected his index finger pad collected a layer of dark grey dust. He pinched his index to his thumb in order to rub the dust away from his index.

"Scourgify," he drawled in disgust. The black leather arm chair magically turned back into its pristine condition sans the dark grey layer of dust that it had collected over time from lack of use.

"Would you like some tea," asked Aurelius, announcing his re-entrance into the main waiting room as he carried a tea tray.

The brooding potions master gave a curt nod as he seated himself down. The doctor seated himself down across from him, and the round coffee table with a few scattered pile of witch magazines separated the two men comfortably. The doctor plopped down the tea tray without even clearing the magazines.

Snape glanced over at the china with concern and prayed to Merlin that they were not in an abysmal state like the chair. The cups were surprisingly rather clean and he watched the doctor pour two cups of black tea. Snape was handed his cup without much as a glance at him let alone direct eye contact. He took a sip of his black tea before settling it back down on the tray. He would have drank more given the chill of the weather, but he was here for business not for pleasure.

"I take it that you do not have many live patients now that your Healer license has been revoked," he said nonchalantly, merely stating the facts without any intentions of sparing the other man's feelings.

"No. I still work at the morgue though...I'm qualified at least for that," replied the _doctor_ tensely through gritted teeth.

"I told you that Liquid Luck addiction you had would be your professional undoing. You drank it too oftenly and eventually you disobeyed me by consuming large quantities. You had the recipe of disaster from your abuse of the potion. You were better off seeking help for your shortcomings rather than relying on me for the potion," he recounted their past history with much disapproval.

"You are not a saint yourself, Severus! As I do recall I did pay you for the Liquid Luck when you eventually refused to give it to me free of charge. Like you initially did on the account that we were friends," shouted Aurelius in protest.

"I was a recent graduate in need of money, and I believed putting a cost to it might deter you from consuming excessive amounts. I know that does not justify my actions, but I am willing to return whatever you paid. I did keep track of it all to ensure you did not abuse the potion even further than you did. However I am not here to counsel you about your former Liquid Luck addiction," he changed the subject while acknowledging his former misdeeds in the situation.

"What do you want? Keep the money. I don't bloody need it. I'm not that desperate," he shot back.

"Well you are of use to me since you have not lost your position in the morgue. At least they did not revoke their trust of your medical skills with dead bodies-"

"I had to earn that trust back, and past a series of rigorous tests harder than the usual entry level exams given to recent graduates! Do not disregard the amount of physical and mental rebuilding I had to do," he shouted, disgruntled with the potion master glossing over his reconstruction period.

"I need a body. Female. She needs to have some bruising and maybe some scarring for an added special effect...to make it believable. I do not care if you have to place those bruises and cuts yourself. She also needs to have long black hair. Obviously she needs to be an anonymous body, and you will need to disfigure her face. It is probably impossible for you to match the exact facial features I need. Just also ensure that she is between the heights of 1.6 meters to 1.7 meters and average in body build. Not too voluptuous but not too thin either," Snape demanded.

"You want me to disfigure and steal a body on your behalf?! Are you trying partake in the second ruining of my career. You are bloody insane if you think I would agree to that! What kind of lot are you running with to need a dead body," he shouted furiously, but the fear was evident in his face. Aurelius had his clammy hands clenched together and Snape could tell there was probably sweat forming.

"I am still involved with the lot I was involved with years ago. I suggest if you do not want your miserable excuse of a Healer's office vandalized or worse...if some of my associates came looking for you...I suggest you do as I say," he whispered in a dangerous low voice. He pulled up the sleeve to his robes revealing his left forearm.

The doctor's face blanched and Snape watched as the color drain from his face.

"Have we come to a good understanding now? Just nod I do not want to hear your blubbering. I have to leave, and I expect further correspondence since I do need the body by the summer," he said casually. It was as if he had not threatened the man's livelihood and life.

Aurelius craned his neck slowly in an up and down with his eyes big as saucers as he was fixated on Snape's branding.

"Excellent. I will be in touch," sneered Snape.

The door closed with a bang and the good doctor was left alone to drown in his own hysteria. He was never aware of Snape's true alliances, but it was best not to test the man. Severus Snape did not seem to be the type of man that would make idle threats.


	29. The Memory

"Mr. Potter, I am glad you could make it on such short notice," beamed Dumbledore, looking up from the paperwork at his desk.

"Headmaster," responded the Boy Who Lived, cloaking his uneasiness with formalities. Using both hands he took the tall arched chair from the smaller desk beside Dumbledore.

"Pull the other one aside for Lavinia as well. Your godmother should be coming shortly," Dumbledore instructed softly, with a twinkle in his all-knowing eyes.

As if he had a sixth sense, the sound of the rumbling gargoyles could be heard as they parted for his second guest, and he watched as Harry sat down with a deep huff of breath. The boy had his head cast down, his hands folded in his lap, and Dumbledore watched as Harry fidgeted with his thumbs. His green eyes had an unreadable expression upon them, but he flinched slightly as the clicking of Lavinia's heels could be heard.

"Ah, Lavinia we've been expecting you. You did not keep us waiting very long rest assured," greeted the older wizard merrily.

Lavinia remained standing. She looked over at the unruly head of jet black hair the belonged to the body that was hunched over in the other chair. She felt pangs of joy, regret, and sadness. He could not even bear to look her in the eye let alone address her presence. She cleared her throat a little fearing that if she tried to speak right away it would come out with a croak.

"Harry-Harry would you look at me? Please," she begged. She cautiously reached over placing her hand on his shoulder. The boy lifted his head in response. Green eyes met her hazel ones.

"Have a seat would you, Lavinia. I have a feeling we will be here discussing things for a while," ushered Dumbledore, waving his hand at the chair next to Harry's.

Lavinia obliged, but before she sat down she turned her chair so that she would be facing Harry's side profile directly.

"Have you discussed anything with him yet," she asked nervously, looking up at the ceiling uncertain on where to begin.

"I believe this is your story to tell is it not? I am just here to moderate it," smiled the Headmaster, giving her a warm gaze of reassurance.

"Is there really much to say? She has not denied it- _yet_ at least, but this is all pointless. Judging from the way she is talking, I know _exactly_ where this discussion is heading. We are going to talk about her and **_Snape_** ," spoke Harry finally, spatting the name of his hated professor with venom towards the end.

"I am going, to be honest with you Harry, and I am just going to tell you where I've been for these past few months. Can you just listen and hear me about before you start asking questions," asked Lavinia, her hand returning back to Harry's shoulder before moving downwards towards his back. Harry nodded, but his eyes still refused to meet his godmother's for long periods of time.

"After Sirius-after he _died_ at the Battle of Ministries...Bellatrix managed to track me down shortly after. Dumbledore wanted me to go into hiding for a short period of time while everybody else was grieving. He was certain that Bellatrix wanted to get her hands on me…since she knows I've returned from the U.S. I agreed, but _oh Harry_ , if I knew what was going to happen next I would have never agreed," she croaked, the tears began to form and brimmed at the edge.

"You know he said your name after he said mine. Don't you? I was never able to tell you since you disappeared so abruptly. You were the _last_ thing on his mind before he fell over, but you weren't there. You were not there when he fell over, when I needed you, or when we had the ceremony for him," Harry began on a short rant, monopolizing on Lavinia's moment of silence. Tears beginning to brim in his own eyes and his hurtful words were meant to evoke a deeper sense of guilt in Lavinia. Out of all the people she could have moved on romantically with…. did it have to be Snape? _Why Snape?_

"Harry, please, _Harry_ you know I was there that day. I was fighting on the floor above. He wanted us to split up. He was in a frenzy to find you. He wanted it to be one of us who found you," she pleaded for her godson's understanding. "As I was saying...I would have never agreed if I could turn back time because Bellatrix found me shortly after I went into hiding. I was not aware on the day of the battle of the Department of Mysteries-but I found out that I was pregnant... I _was_ supposed to have mine and Sirius'-baby," she confessed, trying to stifle her growing sobs but it was futile. She was mourning the loss of her and Sirius' child all over again. Pulling out all of the stitches that she had managed to acquire over the past few months allowing the scabbing wounds to be bloody once more.

Harry's jerked his head up. His green eyes wide as saucers, his mouth was agape, but he was lost for words.

"I was tortured, Harry. I have no idea how long I was there in that dungeon, but time seemed to never pass down there. I lost-the baby as you would imagine," she reconfirmed the heartbreakingly obvious reality, leaving out the grisly details so that Harry would receive the censored version of her tale.

"Luckily, Dumbledore had Severus investigate my whereabouts. He had his eyes and ears among the Death Eater ranks, and he managed to convince Voldemort to hand me over to him. I have been under his care and debt ever since then," she concluded, not wishing to disclose her technical 'slave' status as she was an intended sexual object for her new lover.

Potter crossed his arms his green eyes narrowing into a stony gaze.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I refuse to believe this. I can understand that you wish to omit details so that you will not distress me, but Voldemort would not simply _hand_ you over to Snape. You are a respected and influential member of the Order and a talented Mediwitch on top of it all! He knows that you are a valuable asset since your capture-or Merlin forbid death would leave me emotionally unhinged," Harry shot back bluntly.

He refused to be treated as some pawn on a chessboard, always kept in the dark about future movements, oblivious to all until he was prodded to act. He was frankly greatly fatigued by Dumbledore's tactics. His half-empty promises of revealing his grand plans to him in the near future, his ominous words of wisdom, and his gentle prodding to lead him to act in certain ways without knowing the full consequences.

"Headmaster, can I borrow your Pensieve. I wish to show Harry some memories from my years here," Lavinia asked calmly.

Dumbledore nodded in reply, clasping his hands together to cradle his chin, and he had the most inquisitive look in his clear blue eyes. He trusted in Lavinia's discretion on what was necessary to soothe Harry momentarily. It was better than having him admonish Harry for his strong feelings towards the Potions Master and for questioning where his true loyalties lied. He watched as the duo stood in front of the stone carved disk-shaped magical instrument with the old Saxon runes.

Lavina placed her wand on her right temple, the new wand Severus had procured with her in secret for her new life as Ms. Belmount, and her godson slowly became transfixed with the images playing in his mind.

Harry watched from afar as he found himself at the Hogwarts grounds. He could hear the sounds of grasshoppers chirping away and when he looked up he found himself under a canopy of stars. He could hear a familiar voice off in the distance. Harry could make out the shadow of the female figure who was seating herself on the pier. He assumed it was a younger Lavinia around his age transfixed with the calm waters of the Great Lake. However, she was not alone as she was sitting next to a scrawny thin figure who he could immediately identify as Snape. He ran towards them not wanting to miss out on the conversation they were having.

* * *

"Hewitt, what is a goody-two-shoes like you doing out in the middle of the night like this? I am shocked you would use Potter and Lily's position as Head Boy and Head Girl to your advantage. Breaking curfew _tut tut_. Here I thought you wouldn't risk anything that would potentially go on your record and jeopardize your chances for a spot at a prestigious Mediwitch school."

Harry could almost detect the smirk forming in the voice he detested so much from the slimy git. The silky baritone of his voice was infuriating, he could feel his knuckles instinctually clench because he was still not over the fact that Lavinia did not deny having some sort of twisted relationship with the bastard. He should not be surprised that the man he loathed so much still had the same snarky attitude about twenty years ago.

"I could say the same for you. Your future _comrade_ after all somehow managed to land a position as Head Boy for Slytherin. I do not need to justify myself to you, but if you _must_ know...I needed a break. I've been studying non-stop for our N.E.W.T.S potions practical tomorrow," she replied feistily.

The greasy hair boy scoffed.

"Staying up all night won't do you any good, but I perhaps the _beautiful full moon_ tonight is worthwhile," Snape bellowed his voice laced with venom.

Harry listened with disdain as he knew Snape was insinuating that his father and the rest of the Marauders would be holed up at the Shrieking Shack. It was without a doubt they would be in their Animagi forms restraining Lupin from escaping as they spoke. There was no rest for the weary even if N.E.W.T.S were being administered. Harry could not imagine Lupin taking his potions practical in his fatigued state tomorrow. He also winced imagining the wounds his father and Sirius would have to deal with as they took their practicals as well. However, the traitorous Pettigrew did not cross his mind at all.

"If you do not want to sustain any more permanent scarring on your ribcage I suggest you leave them alone," she warned, darting her hazel eyes over at Snape with great intensity.

"Is that a threat, Hewitt? I don't understand what Lily sees in toad-brained Potter, and you are to be accounted for an equal fault. You worship the very ground Black stands on. I should generously remind you that it was your dream lover's idea to kill me off. They baited me knowing I would follow them," he chastised, looking over his shoulder at the Gryffindor girl.

"Why do you hang out with that lot? You are nothing like them with their pure-blood mania," she asked exasperatedly changing the subject.

"Supporting the Dark Lord means an accumulation of prestige, power, and knowledge. I am not a Death Eater, yet, but he has taught me more than what those fools at Hogwarts ever could. I am under the tutelage of one of the Master Potioneers that the Dark Lord has working for him. Aside from potions, I am learning hexes, curses, and spells beyond my wildest dreams. The camaraderie we have in our ranks...it guarantees success. The Dark Lord has powerful people you wouldn't expect supporting his cause," he boasted with great adoration.

It sent a chill down Harry's spine as the expression on Snape's face matched the first speech he ever made when he, at last, attained the D.A.D.A post he had lusted after for years. He could recall the words with great clarity said with a tone reserved for a lover in the bedroom: _"_ _The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible_.

"It is a pity that you are providing your talents to a cause like Voldemort's. You could be a brilliant researcher at St. Mungo's, a Master Potioneer, or even dare I say a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Revenge can only get you so far, Severus. You will tire of it all soon..." she mused. Her future godson found her calm composure unsettling. Were they not hearing the same conversation? Snape was exalting Voldemort with such reverence only moments before.

"I would like to see Black and Potter's faces if I ever have to confront them," he sneered.

"James might have matured over the summer along with Sirius, but they both have room for growth. You do too, but I am afraid you cannot change things that have been said and done in the past," she sighed gently, reaching over to uproot a reed. Snape watched as Lavinia began to play with the furry part of the cattail.

"We might just have to settle for what we've been doing all these past few years. Agree to disagree. I tolerate you because you have never tried to change me," he whispered.

Harry watched Snape carefully with a furrowed brow. The mad look in the younger potions master's eyes had subsided, and those coal black eyes had this tender look about them Harry had never seen before.

"I can only give your counsel... _as a friend_...what you choose ultimately is up to you." Lavinia was oblivious to the soft-hearted glance her 'friend' was giving her.

"I am surprised you still put up with me. Sirius Black just might try to kill me _again_ if he knew the other Marauder girl was fraternizing with the enemy," he jests.

"I am my own person. Just because I fancy him does not mean I have to prescribe to the behaviors he expects of me," she groaned, rolling her eyes at the sky as she did.

"And for that I admire you...you are the brightest witch of our year. You're going to be an extraordinary Mediwitch once you breeze through a Mediwitch university."

"If only you can see the limitless potential I see in you. I hope you change your mind before graduation. I'll see you tomorrow then...I'm sure you will earn the highest marks on the potions practical. You are after all the Half-Blood Prince. Good night, Severus," she smiled, brushing her skirt as she got up.

Snape's eyes did not let go of her until she naturally disappeared off into the distance. His face contorted a bit as if he were distraught while simultaneously mulling over the conversation he just had. She was able to sway him in his ways that Lily never had. She never tried to change but heard him out regardless of how unpopular radical beliefs were. Lavinia was the first to acknowledge his apparent 'boundless' potential. He speculated sometimes if there was another way because of her.

That alternative path, however, was shrouded by the seduction of the Dark Arts, the promise of power, and the potential prestige he could attain. He could not deny that Lavinia was a brilliant and attractive witch. Her talent was immeasurable as a Muggle-born witch and he would always overhear some of the Slytherins curse under their breaths when she scored higher marks. He would also hear chauvinistic leery comments on occasion. He could recall the last year Lucius was at Hogwarts when he had once commented the only purpose she should serve as a quick shag in the Slytherin dungeons and nothing more.

"You should have a go with her. You two seem rather _comfortable_. I would never condone interblood relations, but you could always use her and dispose of her right away; Taste the fruit without purchasing," the platinum-haired old boy once proposed salaciously.

He did not have the courage to tell him off but instead told him to leave him alone.

"The experimental potion I have brewing in my room is more deserving of my attention," he responded spikily.

In truth, he had suppressed his attraction towards the hazel-eyed feisty Gryffindor. Snape believed that he would never be able to reel the loss of his friendship with Lily and with it any potential of her seeing him as more. Lavinia, on the other hand, was completely enamored with Black. The other Marauder girl was never his to take, and he had no intentions of acting upon these fleeting desires whatsoever.

No matter how subtle those budding romantic feelings were they were clearly evident in the conversation as Harry spectated. It was not in Lavinia's place to tell Harry how Snape eventually straightened himself out, but at least now he could perhaps understand that Snape was enticed by revenge and power. He was never shown another way and Lavinia did not dare try as it would only push him away further. It was a discovery he would have to make for himself. Regardless of the high cost she valued him for eventually learning that lesson ultimately on his own.


End file.
